Cuidando de la Pequeña Pandora
by Nana-C-lover
Summary: Hypnos y Thanatos ponen a cargo de Los espectros la crianza de Pandora, que quedó sin familia cuando Hades reencarnó.Los espectros se enfrentarán a los problemas de criar a la heraldo y las visitas inesperadas en el Meikai-Incluimos personajes de LC.
1. La Calma Antes de la Tomenta Prólogo

Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes son de Masami Kurumada. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Capitulo 1: La Calma Antes de la Tomenta** - Prólogo

Era un hermoso día en Hades: los condenados clamaban por misericordia; los miserables rogaban por clemencia; los demonios se dedicaban a intentar satisfacer su insaciable hambre de almas y los espectros impartían juicios y castigos conforme a la ley del Inframundo… sumamente un hermoso y tranquilo día en Hades, nada fuera de lo normal.

Han pasado casi 200 años desde que las almas de los espectros fueron selladas, lo que es igual a no salir de Hades, no diversión, puro trabajo. Hasta entonces, Giudecca permanecía en silencio. ¿Y que hacían nuestros queridos espectros?... Nos dirigimos a los templos de Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys, los cuales estaban próximos a Giudecca.

Nos ubicamos en el templo de Radamanthys, los tres Kyotos estaban deliberando algún asunto importante, con algunas botellas de Whisky como escenografía y un desorden que oscurecía el cuarto.

- ¿tienes algún 4?- Pregunta un aburrido Aiacos.

- Ve a pescar – responde Radamanthys, en un estado somnoliento – te toca, Minos… ¡Hey! ¡Es tu turno!... ¡MINOS!

- … ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Aiacos, picándole las costillas.

Minos cae al suelo inconsciente, podemos ver que de sus labios se origina un filo hilo de baba y emite una especie de ronroneo.

- Si estaba aburrido por lo menos debería haber ido a trabajar, o a dormir en su propio templo - dijo Aiacos, mientras miraba las cartas de Minos.

- estoy aburrido, creo que me voy a dormir.- respondió Radamanthys, mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus piernas.

- ¡Espera! ¡Mira! ¡Gané otra vez! - grito Aiacos, en pose triunfal.

- ¿A quién le importa quien gane? De todas formas no hay mucho que hacer. Ya despierta a Minos para que se vaya a trabajar. ¿O esperas almorzar aquí también hoy? - respondio de manera ruda Radamanthys

- Como quieras. ¡OE, Minos! Hades reencarnó, ¡hay que trabajar!

- Has dicho tantas veces esa mentira que ya te no creo, Aiacos – murmuró Minos, mientras se levantaba - mejor me voy a la primera prisión, allí por lo menos hay silencio, y Lune se debe haber cansado de reemplazarme.

- ¿Mh?... Esperen ¿sienten eso? – interrumpió seriamente Radamanthys

- ¡Fue Aiacos!

- ¡Oye! ¡No fui yo! ¡El que lo huele se lo echó!

- ¡No eso, idiotas! Hay un cosmos poderoso dentro de Giudecca, ¿pueden sentirlo?– expresó Radamanthys mientras miraba Giudecca desde su ventana.

- Pues ve a verlo, yo tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Minos bostezando, mientras salía por la puerta del templo de Radamanthys.

- No me queda más remedio – replicó el juez Wyvern

- Pues no sería malo que fuera a ver que hay, para variar un poco mi rutina- pensó en voz alta el juez Garuda.

Así dos de los 3 Kyotos de Hades fueron a ver Giudecca. La presencia de ese cosmos poderoso se hacia mas fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte… _"¡este disco se rayó! ¡Cambio de cinta!"_. Al abrir las puertas de Giudecca, Thanatos e Hypnos esperaban a los Jueces de Hades, (_¡hey! No sean malpensads!_) Para dejarles un encargo. Aiacos sale corriendo a llamarlo, y así los 3 Kyotos se presentan ante los dioses de la muerte y el sueño.

- Hades ha reencarnado – dijeron al unísono los dioses.

- Su alma ha renacido una vez más en la tierra. – explicó Hypnos

- Y está en manos de Pandora en estos momentos – complementaba la frase Thanatos

- Pero no podemos asegurar en las manos de una pequeña niña el cuidado del dios Hades- continuaba el dios del sueño.

- y sabemos que ustedes tienen la misión de proteger a su dios y al heraldo de éste aún a costa de sus miserables vidas – dijo el dios de la muerte, mientras sonreía levemente.

- en sus manos encomendamos la seguridad de ellos – culminaron Hypnos y Thanatos al mismo tiempo. Seguido de esto, se fueron, mientras el segundo soltaba una carcajada.

- Hey, Minos ¿no es crees que es genial como ellos dos…

- …culminan la frase del otro? … ¡estoy de acuerdo, Aiacos! – Minos respondió y estos jueces se rieron.

- ¡Ya dejen eso! ¿¡Acaso no escucharon!? – Interrumpió Radamanthys – ¡Dentro de poco va a comenzar otra guerra santa!

- ¿y qué con eso? Tenemos muchos tiempo para prepararnos… ¡aaaah! ya veo… Rada extraña a Pandora- dijo Minos, sonriendo de lado.

- ¡No!... no es eso.- dijo Radamanthys, viendo el suelo. - Es que no recuerdo que anteriormente nos hayan encargado a Hades y Pandora a nosotros.

- ¡Bah! ¡No creo que nos toque el papel de niñeros!... Que se encarguen sus padres hasta entonces, cuando comience la diversión una vez más. – dijo Aiacos tronándose los dedos.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Radamanthys, mientras se alejaba de Giudecca con Minos y Aiacos.

Lejos de allí en la entrada a hades, encontramos a una pequeña niña cargando un bebé en sus brazos. Esta está detenida viendo el cartel de la entrada, aunque no entiende mucho lo que dice. Cuando un balsero codicioso le llama la atención.

Continuará...

---------------------------------*o*---------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** En vista de que hay muuuuchas comedias con los demás personajes, en especial de los dorados, decidí hacer este fic con la poca información que me aportaba el manga de Kurumada del pasado de Pandora que quedó sin padres cuando Hades reencarnó en la tierra. Con forme vayan pasando los capies, aumentaré el numero de personajes y tambien los delirios. Éste es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y me ayuden a continuarlo. ¡Los espectros de Lost Canvas tambien van a tener aparicion en próximos capis!

¿ideas? ¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias?...... ¡jitomatazos no!

¡Reviews! *-*


	2. ¿¡Dónde Está La Niña?

**Este fic esta hecho sin fine de lucro, solo para la diversión de los lectores. Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿¡Y Dónde Está La Niña!? – **Aquí Comienza la Locura

Volvemos a encontrarnos con los espectros, esta vez No con los 3 poderosos Jueces de Hades. Nos ubicamos en la segunda prisión, Pharao estaba teniendo algunos problemas con Cerberos, el cual se había comido a Myu de Papillion en forma de gusano, y parece que le había caído pesado. Así que para ayudar sacar a Myu de esta situación engorrosa, estaba Worm Raimi metiendo una especie de manguera con ojo por el hocico de la segunda cabeza de Ceberos para encontrar a la oruga.

- Me parece que ya está demasiado adentro… ¿Qué te parecería que esperáramos a que Myu encuentre la "otra salida"? – preguntaba un ofuscado Raimi.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Le podría hacer daño al pobre Cerberos y tenemos mucho trabajo... ¡y yo NI PIENSO buscar entre heces a la mariposa! – dijo un preocupado Pharao, viendo la cantidad de almas que pululaban en el suelo de la segunda prisión- Creo que ya están comenzando a apestar el lugar.

- A mí me parece que no son las almas – señaló Raimi, mientras veía entrar a Deep Niobe por la puerta principal de la prisión.

Pharao estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas, y ante este acto, a Raimi se le ocurrió la idea de meter a Deep Niobe en la boca de la segunda cabeza de Cerberos. La tercera Cabeza, devolvió desagradablemente muchas de las almas que se había tragado, y la Primera cabeza despidió un gusano de tamaño familiar... al fin, Myu volvió a ver la luz del día… bueno no tanto, recuerden que estamos en Hades.

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces!? ¿¡Por qué me metiste en la boca de Kero!? – gritaba Niobe saliendo todo baboseado de las fauces del canino.

- Porque necesitábamos algo lo suficientemente asqueroso para hacer que Kero devolviera al mariposón. – dijo Raimi, con toda naturalidad.

- ¡Kero tu abuelita! ¡Se llama Cerberos! – Vociferó Pharao- ¡Al fin está bien! Pobre e inocente Cerberos… no está preparado para digerir la carne de un espectro - respiró aliviado mientras acariciaba al canino de gran tamaño.

- ¡Te hubieras metido tú ahí dentro, gusano feo! – reclamó Niobe a Raimi…

Salgamos de esto, volvamos con la pequeña Pandora, que estaba en la entrada del Inframundo y el balsero Caronte la estaba llamando.

- Mira, si estás perdida, debes dirigirte allá. En la colina de Yomotsu es donde los niños hacen montañas de piedras para que sus padres las vean y vengan a buscarlos – dijo Caronte a la niña desconocida para él.

- Yo no estoy buscando ni a mamá ni a papá. – dijo la pequeña Pandora con un rostro serio, casi ordenándole al espectro silencio.- Quiero llegar hasta el otro lado del río.- continuó, mirando con amor a su pequeño hermano en sus brazos.

- Normalmente, los que van para el otro lado son gente mala que cruzan este río para pagar por sus pecados ¿Por qué llevaría a una niña como tú a un lugar así? ¿O es que te diriges a los Campos Eliseos?

- ¿Eliseos? – preguntó Pandora con sus ojitos privados de luz.

- Por supuesto, allí es el paraíso, mas allá de este río, cruzando el Lethe. Allá puede que sea el lugar donde te diriges- explicó el espectro

- … No. Yo debo cruzar el río Aquerón… Ten, 4 monedas de plata por mí y mi hermanito, como indicaron mis Señores. – dijo Pandora, con su paciencia agotada.

- Como quieras, sube – terminó Caronte, molesto con la fría mocosa.

Y así, emprendieron un largo viaje en la barca. No muy lejos de allí, podemos encontrar a los espectros dispersos por todo Hades en asuntos importantes…

Zeros de Frog entablaba una significativa conversación con su superior Radamanthys:

- Escuché todo señor Radamanthys, y que la señorita Pandora regresa a Hades: _"Raaada y Pandoooooora sentaaados en un áaaaaarbol se abraaaazan yyyyy…"_

- ¡Déjame en paz, Zeros! ¡Cómo puede ser que no puedas cambiar el mismo chiste luego de tantos años!- gritaba Radamanthys desde el baño de su templo, sumamente enojado.

-----------------------------------------------

**En algún lugar cercano a la Tercer prisión:**

-… y ésta es de cuando pelee contra…- comentaba orgullosamente Violatte acerca de sus cicatrices a Chesire, cuya expresión de aburrimiento contagiaba a los espectros que estaban allí.

- A que no saben lo que pasó recién en Giuddeca – llegó comentando Aiacos, saludando cálidamente a Violatte - resulta que Hades renació, los mismísimos Hypnos y Thanatos vinieron a avisarnos…

- Oe Aiacos, no creo que sea sólo un aviso de parte de esos dioses. ¿No les pidieron nada? – preguntaba con curiosidad Chesire de Caith Sith

---------------------------------------------------

**En la primera prisión, encontramos a Minos con dos espectros de su tropa:**

- Pero Señor Minos, él no puede hacer eso – replicaba Lune de Balrog.

- ¡Pero son CINCO Ases! – dijo levantando la voz Byaku de Nicromante mostrando sus cartas.

- ¡Bah! Con ustedes no se puede jugar – se quejó Minos, tirando las cartas – ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Thanatos e Hypnos vinieron y dijeron que Hades ya reencarnó y…

**Como les decía, todos estaban ocupados en asuntos importantísimos, cuando de pronto, las voces de Hypnos y Thanatos retumbaron en el cielo:**

- ¿¡QUÉ ACASO NO LES FUIMOS CLAROS!? ¡USTEDES DEBEN CUIDAR DE PANDORA! ¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO QUE NO HAN IDO A BUSCARLA, MISERABLES ESPECTROS!?

Luego de tal mensaje, todos los espectros empezaron a dispersarse y moverse (como cuando a las hormigas le pisan el caramelo que invadían) preocupados por Pandora.

- ¡Debemos buscarla! ¡Hay que ir al mundo de la luz!– exclamó y se levantó de su silla Lune, exaltado por el mensaje de los dioses.

- ¿Pero cómo piensas hacer para buscarla allá si nuestras almas están encerradas aquí en Hades? – respondió Byaku, analizando la situación.

- No se preocupen, la encontraremos pronto. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser buscar una niña que está con el Señor Hades?... Lune, quedas a cargo de la primera Prisión. – dijo Minos, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

---------------------------------------

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije – le replicó Chesire a Aiacos, que se fue corriendo sin dejar rastro.

- Oh, bueno, pobre Aiacos… le tocará hacer de niñero, aunque creo que va a ser interesante – agregó Violatte, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-------------------------------------

- ¡Ya habrá tiempo de darte tu merecido, sapo insoportable y sangrón! – gritó Radamanthys al salir de la ducha y cambiándose lo mas rápido posible para buscar a Pandora.

Mientras tanto en la barca en Acherón:

- *_"estoy muy solo y triste acá en este muuundo abandonaado… tengo una ideea es la de irme al lugar que yo mas quieraaa… Me falta algo para iiir, pues caminaaando yo no pueedo… Construiréee una balsa y me iré a naufragaaar" - _cantaba Caronte a todo pulmón.

- ¿acaso no escuchó esas voces que provenían de los cielos, señor?- preguntó Pandora al balsero.

_- "… ¡Tengo que conseguir mucha madeeeraaaaaaaa! ¡Tengo que conseguir de donde seaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Y cuando mi balsa esté lista partiré hacia la locuuura! ¡Con mi baaalsa yo me iré a naufragaaaar!"* – _continuó Caronte, desafinando en niveles NO-humanos

- …entonces no escuchó – pensaba en voz alta la atormentada niña, esperando llegar pronto al otro lado.

Al llegar a la otra orilla luego de un torturado viaje, la pequeña Pandora pidió algunas instrucciones al ilustrado balsero. Éste le explicó sobre los 4 valles, 8 prisiones, 10 fosas y Etcétera, que había en Hades. Así, Pandora continuó su viaje con su hermanito en sus brazos para llegar a Giudecca. Por su lado pasaron hordas de Espectros corriendo hacia ninguna dirección en particular, y no notaron su presencia siquiera.

------------------------------------

Volvemos con los Espectros, en este caso, con los que se reunieron en las puertas de Giudecca, un numeroso y pintoresco grupo:

- ¿Por dónde empezaremos a buscarla?... si ella está en el mundo de la luz es posible que no podamos ir a buscarla – dijo Byaku algo agitado, llegando detrás de Minos.

- Sería fácil de encontrarla con algo de información… ¿Quién mejor que el más chismoso de todo Hades para preguntarle? – sugirió Aiacos.

- ¿Zeros? – preguntó Radamanthys con gesto adusto.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo Aiacos riéndose.

- Preguntémosle a Thanatos e Hypnos… ellos sabrán de seguro – dijo sonriente Veronica de Nasu, llegando de improviso y metiéndose en la conversación de sus superiores.

- Pandora está en Hades…- agregó Kagaho de Benhu, quien estaba sentado en las escaleras de Giudecca mirando al horizonte – ¿Acaso no pudieron sentir el poderoso cosmos del señor Hades todavía?...

- Entonces movilicen a sus tropas, Aiacos y Minos, así la encontraremos más rápido. Este es un lugar peligroso para una niña indefensa con un bebé – dijo Radamanthys, perdiendo la paciencia y alejándose del lugar con un ejército de espectros a su cargo.

Y así se corrió la voz y los 108 espectros de Hades se pusieron en la búsqueda de Pandora. Algunos de los que no estaban enterados de que ésta era apenas una niña pasaron de largo cuando la veían. Y los que sí sabían que Pandora era una niñita, no la encontraban. Entonces la preciosa infanta de cabellos negros llega sola a la primera prisión.

Continuará…

------------------------------------*o*---------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** este capi estuvo un poco más largo porque le di rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la historia eso de que Cerberos se come a Myu de Papillion, pero me gustó la idea de agregar que los espectros tenían algo que hacer en Hades cuando NO estaban en guerra.

Y por cierto, empecé a leer el manga de Lost Canvas sólo por este fic… Tanto personaje marea, ¿No?

Aclaraciones:

* La canción que cantaba Caronte se llama "La Balsa" y es del grupo Los Gatos. Una canción viejísima del Rock Argentino. Si quieren, busquen y escúchenla, me pareció buena idea hacer que Caronte cantara algo así en un fic como este. XD

* Creo que es sabido que Cerberos es un perrote de tres cabezas y que se encuentra en la segunda prisión del Meikai con Pharao. Me pareció un detalle mono que le dijeran "Kero" cariñosamente por el parecido del nombre de Kerberos, personaje de Card Captors Sakura.

* Eso de que Zeros de Frog sea un chismoso es invento mío, es difícil crear la personalidad de tantos personajes que no tuvieron tanta aparición. Jejeh.

Espero que les haya gustado… chau


	3. Pandora Llega a Giudecca

**Capitulo 3: Pandora llega a Giudecca**

**En el capítulo anterior, los espectros buscaban a Pandora por el Meikai, echémosles un vistazo a ver cómo les va:**

- ¡Pues yo digo que Chesire es una mujer que parece hombre! –

- ¡Yo digo que es un hombre que parece mujer!- discutían dos espectros de los cuales no sabemos nada, cerca de las fosas de la Séptima Prisión, mientras buscaban a Pandora.

- ¡Miren! ¡Allí esta Pandora! ¡Cayó en esta fosa! ¡Sáquenla de ahí! – gritó Chesire de Caith Sith seriamente interrumpiendo a los dos espectros. Cuando éstos se asomaron a dicha fosa, fueron empujados dentro de ella por Chesire – Se lo merecen, bastardos – agregó sacudiéndose las manos.

**Como mencionamos anteriormente, Pandora estaba en las puertas de la Primera Prisión sola con Hades en sus manitas. En eso, llega Markino, espectro pequeño y feo.**

- Shhh, has silencio al entrar en la corte del señor Minos, te juzgará el señor Lune- le dijo el espectro a la pequeña que no entendía lo que pasaba. Las puertas se abrieron y tenemos una enternecedora imagen de Lune dormido sobre el libro en el que los nombres de los que va a ser juzgados están escritos.

- ¿Será que la presencia de mi señor fue tan fuerte que dejó inconsciente a este hombre? – se preguntó Pandora.

- s-s-señor Lune… despierte por favor, tiene que juzgar un alma – dijo Markino temerosamente, ignorado a la pequeña.

- ¡Silencio, Markino! ¡Sólo estaba meditando! ¡No tienes por qué interrumpirme! – prorrumpió Lune de Balrog, arrojando lejos al pobre espectro de un latigazo y limpiándose las babas de su mejilla izquierda. – ¿Qué tenemos aquí?… dime tu nombre y serás juzgado o juzgada conforme a la ley de Hades – balbuceó el joven juez de cabellos plateados, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Pandora- respondió seriamente la pequeña.

- Pandora.... Pandora… ese nombre me suena de algún lado – se decía a sí mismo Lune, buscando el nombre en el libro, todavía en un estado somnoliento por haber estado reemplazando en el trabajo a Minos varios días seguidos, sin descanso.- ¡PANDORA!

Lune levantó la vista y bajó del puesto que estaba ocupando y exclamó - ¡Señora Pandora! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?... ¡Markino! ¡Ve a avisarles a todos que ya encontramos a la Señora… ejem… Señorita Pandora y a nuestro Señor Hades!

- ¡Sí, señor! – gritó Markino saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo (guiño, guiño)

**Luego de unos momentos, la noticia se esparció por todo Hades.**

- Prepárense - Ordenó el juez Wyvern a todos los espectros presentes.

**Empezó otro movimiento masivo. Todos los espectros se iban a congregar en Giuddeca para la presentación del Señor Hades y su hermanita. Se supone que el lugar debía estar algo presentable pero… realmente NO lo estaba:**

- Mi templo da lástima en el estado en que está- dijo Aiacos, rascándose la cabeza, viendo el desorden que debía arreglar antes de que Pandora, y sobre todo Hades, pasaran por el lugar. Este voltea a ver a Violatte, que lo ayudaba a ordenar, y agrega – la próxima vez haremos la fiesta en el templo de Rada- por lo que ésta asiente y trae a muchos espectros para que ayuden.

-------------------------------

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Minos a Edward de Silfo, otro espectro de su tropa que estaba a su lado viendo el tremendo desastre que una vez fue llamado el Templo de Minos.

- Supongo que muy poco hasta que la señorita Pandora y el Señor Hades crucen todo el Meikai hasta llegar aquí. Y más si su transportista personal, Chesire, los trae- respondió Byaku de Nicromante, sin dejar responder a su colega.

- Entonces necesitaré mucho hilo. ¡Reúnase la tropa de Minos de inmediato en el lugar!…Mmh, ahora sí, están todos: ¡COSMIC MARIONETION! – exclamó sonriente Minos, y con un simple movimiento de sus dedos (haciendo danzar a un numeroso grupo de espectros) terminó de limpiar todo rápidamente. Todos quedaron enredados en un gran nudo.

----------------------------

- ¿En qué pensaban Thanatos e Hypnos cuando nos pusieron a cargo de una niña? – murmuraba Myu de Papillion en estado de oruga, quien era uno de los espectros de la tropa de Radamanthys, actualmente, encargado de la limpieza del Templo de Wyvern.

- ¡Ya cállate y ayuda, gusano! – le gritó Phleyas de Licaon, con un delantal rosa, que estaba barriendo. Ayudaban también, entre muchos: Deep Niobe y Worm Raimi, Zeros de Rana sólo molestaba como de costumbre, y había una gran algarabía en la zona de las Cuatro Esferas.

---------------------------------

Radamanthys y Kagaho de Benhu estaban en Giudecca firmes, listos y hasta ansiosos para recibir a sus señores. Cerca de ellos, estaban también otros dos espectros: los asesinos personales de Pandora.

- ¡Wimber! ¡Ya baja de ahí! – Gritó Cube de Dullahan, al cual no le vemos la cara aún.

- ¡Oblígame! – respondió desafiante Wimber de Murciélago, colgado de cabeza del techo de Giudecca.

- ¿¡Por qué se comportan como niños!?... ¡imbéciles! – les gritaron Kagaho y Radamanthys al mismo tiempo.

**Y así, Chesire aparece en el horizonte conduciendo el carruaje de Pandora y trayendo a esas importantes figuras. **

**CASI todos los espectros se congregaron en Giudecca, algunos muy curiosos de ver a la Mini-Comandante de los 108 espectros de Hades; algunos sólo porque el viento los trajo allí; varios por abandonar el trabajo y otros fanatizados completamente, llevando consigo banderines que decían "Hades" mientras entonaban canciones estúpidas, y todo… en fin… PERO:**

**Muy lejos de ahí:**

- ¡¿Cómo es que me cobras por cruzar el Acherón?! ¡Yo no estoy muerto! ¡Soy el guardián de Yomotsu! - le gritó Fedor de Mandrágora a Caronte.

- Las reglas son las reglas… dos monedas de plata por cruzar. Mala suerte que vivas de este lado del Acherón – dijo el codicioso balsero, sonriente.

**Volvamos a Giudecca. Pandora baja de su carruaje y mira detenidamente a Kagaho de Benhu.**

- ¡Es el chico de Japón! ¡Dame el cuerpo de mi hermano! – exclamó la pequeña, aplicándole una descarga al pobre Kagaho, quien estaba atónito de ver al "bebé" y a la Mini-Pandora.

- mi… señor… - balbuceó el pobre chico en el suelo con los ojos como espirales. – Usted trae a mi señor en sus brazos… que bueno es verle otra vez –

- ¡Dame a ese bebé! ¡Sé que lo escondes! – le gritó la niña al fénix egipcio, sin dejar de aplicarle descargas

- No cabe duda que ella es quien comandará a los 108 espectros… Bienvenida de vuelta, Pandora-sama – dijo Radamanthys, haciendo una reverencia, ocultando su rostro lleno de pánico ante tal acto, sin entender nada.

**Todos hicieron silencio, nadie sabía lo que quería decir la niña electrocutando al espectro de Benhu. Luego de que Pandora examinó que Kahago NO era el chico de Japón que ella pensaba, entró a Giudecca, y la manta en la que llevaba a su hermano, se vació. La figura de un joven de cabellos oscuros ocupó el trono de Hades mientras todos miraban asombrados y en silencio. Pandora sólo dijo unas pocas palabras mientras se alejaba del ejército que iba a comandar:**

- Estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir un poco…- y se fue junto con la figura del todopoderoso Hades fuera de la vista de todos**.**

- ¿Saben lo que esto significa? – preguntó Minos, viendo a la gran cantidad de espectros impresionados.

- ¿Qué hades regresó y que habrá otra guerra santa?- preguntó tímidamente Edward de Silfo

- sí… pero además - contestó Minos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro…

- ¡FIESTA EN EL TEMPLO DE RADA!!!! – gritó Aiacos automáticamente.

** Seguido de esto todos los espectros presentes fueron a celebrar que su señor volvió y que Pandora llegó sana y salva… o por el hecho de que les hacía falta diversión. En fin, Radamanthys no tuvo mas remedio que ver como una horda de locos y alegres copaba su templo. Durante la noche, el Juez de Wyvern miró el invariable cielo de Hades, pensativo…**

**Distante de toda esa festiva algarabía, encontramos a Queen de Alraune, Gordon de Minotauro y a Sylpheed de Basilisco jugando Matatena.**

- tengo el presentimiento de que nos perdemos de algo importante – dijo Queen

- te toca, Sylpheed - continuó Gordon de Minotauro.**  
**

**¿Qué será lo que les deparará el futuro?... mucho, mucho sufrimiento…**

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Gracias por los reviews!... este capi no estuvo tan delirante, ¿ne?, pero ya están todas las cartas en la mesa. (risa malévola)… Algo dentro de mí me dice: "Que Rada lave, que Rada cocine, que limpie, ¡que barra!"... Pero es muy cruel de parte mía que toda mi ira de escritora recaiga en él. No me voy a ensañar con éste solo, ¡todos sufrirán por igual!_

**Aclaraciones:**

* Todavía no sabemos qué es Chesire de Caith Sith y estamos debatiendo sobre Verónica de Nasu.

* Para estas escenas, Pandorita ya estuvo en Japón reclamando el cuerpo de Shun a Ikki, y posteriormente se fue a Hades, como escribo en mi fic.

* Kagaho de Benhu es muy parecido a Ikki de Phoenix en muchos aspectos. Es como la propia versión de Ikki de Teshirogi, me pareció buena idea jugar con eso.

* Ando mezclando personajes de los mangas de Saint Seiya y SS Lost Canvas en este fic…. Es posible que no conozcan a todos los personajes que incluyo, pero sí existen, no hay ningún OC.

* Adoro a toda la tropa de Minos... eso solo por decir.


	4. ¡Mi Nombre es Radamanthys!

**Capítulo 4: ¡Mi nombre es Radamanthys! / "Pandora toma las responsabilidades de Heraldo"**

**Nos encontramos en Cocytos, lejos de la algarabía del jolgorio en el templo de Radamanthys:**

- ¿Qué haces en Cocytos? – preguntó Valentine de Harpy viendo llegar a Kagaho de Benhu.

- Nada, no soporto estar entre tanta gente, ni cerca de su molesto bullicio – respondió el espectro.

- Entonces ve al bosque de Verónica de Nasu, allí es mas tranquilo. Hasta Edward y Chesire encuentran privacidad allá para conversar - sugirió Valentine, mientras un grupo de Espectros estaban patinando en el hielo alegremente detrás de él.

- ¿La reina de las moscas? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡El sonido de esos insectos no deja ni dormir! – respondió Kagaho, con gesto adusto, mientras uno de los espectros tropezaba con la cabeza de alguien y caía al suelo.

- Como sea… - respondió el espectro de la Harpía, que fue golpeado por una bola de nieve que arrojó uno de los espectros de atrás.

---------------------

**Volvamos a la zona de las 4 esferas:**

**Luego del super-divertido-locochón festejo en el templo de Radamanthys, reinó la paz y el silencio en Hades por unas horas, como si algo horrible se avecinara. **

- ¿Por qué crees que Myu se cerró en su crisálida de nuevo? – preguntó Mils de Elfo a Ox de la Gorgona. (a estos espectros no les vemos la cara aún)

**Dejemos a los enmascarados y acerquémonos un poco a Radamanthys, Lune, Violatte, Pharao, Aiacos y Minos, que eran los últimos participantes del gran torneo del "Barquito Peruano"**_ (*ver aclaraciones si no saben qué es*)_**. La escena esta decorada con Espectros en el suelo… Habían bebido mucho, tal vez demasiado.**

- "Este barquito peruano viene cargado con… Nombres de Caballeros de Athena" – dijo Aiacos, dándole un vaso con whisky a Rhadamanthys.

- Manigoldo – respondió el juez de Wyvern, pasándole el vaso al juez de Grifo.

- "Alfabica" – Dijo Minos, casi durmiéndose, pasando el vaso a Lune.

- Se dice "Albafica", señor. - agregó Lune, con los ojos cerrados, casi acostado en su silla.

- ¡Me equivoqué y perdí de nuevo! – respondió alegremente Minos y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un sorbo. Sirvió más whisky y añadió mientras pasaba el vaso a Pharao: - "Este barquito peruano viene cargado con… Nombres de dioses nórdicos."

- … No sé…- expresó Pharao, bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de un sorbo y cayendo inconsciente, mientras Minos y Aiacos se reían a carcajadas.

- Él resulta ser el espectro más joven de Hades. Me sorprende que haya podido aguantar tantas rondas – comentó Violatte de Behemonth, viendo a Pharao, y durmiéndose sobre el hombro de Aiacos.

- Novato…- sentenció Radamanthys, con rostro serio mirando al espectro de Sphinx en su estado deplorable.

- Volveré a la primer Prisión. ¡Consideren que perdí! – dijo Minos mirando por la ventana. Y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta arrastrando a Lune que se quedó dormido oficialmente.

- "Este barquito peruano viene cargado con"… ¡PANDORA! – exclamó Aiacos al ver a la niña entrar por la puerta principal del templo de Radamanthys. En menos de un segundo, todos los espectros recobraron su estado "presentable" y el templo de Wyvern nunca se vio tan serio y limpio otra vez. Minos y Lune no escaparon, quedaron a merced de la niña, desgraciadamente.

- Buenos Días, señorita Pandora- musitó Radamanthys, haciendo reverencia, mientras muchos espectros se escapaban por la ventana.

- Ustedes son los espectros por sobre quienes mis señores Thanatos e Hypnos me dieron autoridad… ¿cierto? – preguntó Pandora, mirando a Radamanthys fijamente con sus profundos ojos violetas.

- Sí, señorita Pandora-sama- respondió temerosamente Radamanthys, notando que Pharao seguía inconsciente en el suelo debajo de la mesa.

- Hades quiere que se presenten en Giudecca los 3 Jueces – culminó la niña, yéndose del lugar.

- Será pequeña y bonita, pero da mucho miedo – dijo Zeros de Frog, escondido detrás de una cortina.

- ¡En serio! ¡No soportaré si la niña se pone a llorar!... ¡Juro que si se me va de las manos la situación, no dudaré en darle sus pataditas ahora que tengo la oportunidad! – comentaba Aiacos a Violatte, muy divertido.

**Luego de unos momentos, los 3 Kyotos se presentaron ante Hades en Giudecca. Pandora estaba allí intentando no perder el equilibrio, la lanza que sostenía era muy grande para sus manitas, pero su rostro tenía un semblante muy serio. Se veía totalmente adorable y causó simpatía en los 3 poderosos Jueces, pero estos no podían demostrarla.**

- sussu… ¡nombres! – dijo Pandora, intentando ocultar sus nervios, parada delante del trono de Hades.

- Minos de Grifo, Estrella celeste de la Nobleza, Juez del señor Hades y encargado de la Primera Prisión

- "Minosu kirifón" – repitió dulcemente la pequeña.

- Aiacos de Garuda, Estrella celeste de la Superioridad, Juez de nuestro señor Hades.

- "Iacosu garuda" – prosiguió la niña dejando la lanza en el suelo.

- Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrella celeste de la Violencia y la Fuerza, Juez del señor Hades-

- "Ramadan"… "Raromanty"… "Radaran"… ¿cómo era?- balbuceaba la chiquilla con mucho esfuerzo.

- Radamanthys – repitió el juez de Wyvern, mientras sus dos colegas se esforzaban en aguantar la risa.

- "Raramanchisu"… "Ramantis"… "Ramemantis"…- la Peque Estaba poniendo todo su empeño

- Radamanthys de Wyvern, Pandora-sama – repitió temerosamente el juez con voz grave y sentenciosa.

- "Ramadante"… "Ramirante"… "Ramamamty"…- proseguía Pandorita.

En eso, Minos se acercó sigilosamente a Aiacos y le susurró: - hagamos que la niña aprenda el nombre de él… sino, ¿a quién crees que va a llamar cuando quiera algo?-

- jeeeeh… tienes razón, es mejor que le enseñemos rápido… – asintió Aiacos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Radamanthys… es sencillo, repita conmigo, Señorita Pandora…- se acercó Minos "amigablemente" a ayudar a la niña. Mientras, Aiacos estaba tan tentado de la risa que no se podía mover y el juez Wyvern miraba atónito a la pequeña, casi con aires de piedad y ternura.

- "Ra… ma….tis" – tartamudeó Pandora con un gesto de enojo adorable, ya inflando sus mejillitas.

- No, no, no… diga conmigo: Ra… daa… - explicaba pacientemente Minos.

- "Ra … naa" – farfulló Pandora

- ¡Pfff! ¡COFF, COFF!… - se trabó Aiacos presionando sus manos en su estómago, perdiendo el control de su risa.

- …Radamanthys – agregó el Juez de Wyvern, con su rostro cambiando de colores.

- "nada… Rada" – dijo la nena, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- …y "mantis"… – alegó Minos amablemente, casi al borde de una risotada.

- "Ranamantis "– pronunció la pequeña, sin soltar ni una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es! – gritó Aiacos, levantándose de lugar con una alegre mueca y lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- ¡Es Radamanthys! – dictó el juez de Wyvern a Aiacos con una mirada asesina, pero Garuda sólo atinó a reírse en la cara del pobre "innombrable".

- ¿Pueden leer esta lista de responsabilidades?- Dijo Pandora con su poca paciencia agotada y dándole un papel a Juez de Grifo, que sonreía tiernamente a la pequeña.

**Paulatinamente, Pandora aprendió sus responsabilidades de Heraldo con la ayuda de los Kyotos. Pero no dejaba de ser una niña que creció en una familia rica, y que llevó una vida sin privaciones…. (Traducción: Pandora aún NO conoce el significado de la palabra NO).**

- Tengo hambre…- sentenció la niña.

- ¡pero miren la hoooora!… tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con mi ejército – exclamó Aiacos.

- eemh… tengo que ir a trabajar en la primera prisión.- expresó seriamente Minos con los ojos cerrados.

- Juro que no olvidaré esto – dijo Radamanthys con una ira asesina invadiendo su ser y apoyando una mano en un hombro a cada colega suyo, mientras estos se iban a toda velocidad fuera de Giudecca.

En fin… Rada no cocina muy bien que digamos. Eso enojó a la niña y le dio una descarga al juez al probar la comidita y se fue dejando al pobre e indefenso juez de Wyvern para que limpiara el desorden que hizo en la cocina.

--------------------------------------

- Este lugar está muy sucio- exclamó la pequeña entrando sin aviso previo al templo de Aiacos. – Quiero conocer el Meikai, "Iacosu" – agregó mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos del Juez de Garuda.

- Este es un lugar muy peligroso para una niña… además Chesire es su transportista personal, señorita Pandora. – dijo Aiacos, tragando saliva.

- ¿Eso es un no? – preguntó Pandorita, mientras sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse y su cabello a hondear.

- No, no lo es… emm… ¿quieres acompañarnos, Violatte? – agregó Aiacos, mientras ponía a la niña en sus hombros y la espectro de Behemonth negó con la cabeza.

Pobre Aiacos… uno de los jueces más poderosos y reconocido por su violento carácter reducido al Caballito de una mocosa… (Quien resulta ser Heraldo de Hades y que recibió autoridad de los mismísimos dioses del sueño y la muerte y que además, ahora era Hermanita de su todopoderoso Señor)

--------------------------------------

- Quiero que me enseñes los nombres de todos los espectros, Minosu – sentenció la nenita, al llegar a la Primera Prisión, bajando de los hombros de Aiacos.

- ¡Señorita Pandora! ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – dijo Minos, que estaba en medio del juicio de un alma. La pequeña infló una vez más sus mejillitas, por lo que el juez de Griffo vistió rápidamente al cansado Lune con el hábito de Juez que traía, y se fue a recorrer el Meikai con Pandora para presentarle uno por uno a los espectros. Son 108… eso le llevó demasiado tiempo.

**Fue entonces que los 3 Kyotos llegaron a la conclusión de que NO podrían solos con la tarea de cuidar a la niña. Así que los prepararon su venganz- *EJEM*- "tareas" para otros espectros menores con menos responsabilidades, para no monopolizar la crianza de la Heraldo de Hades. (No querían sufrir solitos. El poder trae consigo MUCHAS responsabilidades)**

**Lejos de toda esta conmoción, Thanatos e Hypnos sonrieron algo complacidos.**

Continuará…

--------------------------------*o*---------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** _otra vez los amorosos Kyotos tuvieron el protagonismo del capitulo sólo para ellos tres. He hecho el re-conteo de los espectros que quiero usar para el siguiente capítulo, ¡y llegué a 30! ¡Mamma Mía!_

_¡Recomienden mi historia si le gusta! ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!_

**Aclaraciones:**

* "Barquito Peruano: Es un juego de borrachos. Un grupo de amigos se coloca en la mesa y sirve un pequeño vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica. Un jugador recita: "este barquito peruano viene cargado con..." y agrega el nombre de una categoría, (ej: marcas de Autos o Nombres de mujer). El jugador que recibe el vaso debe decir una palabra que pertenezca a la categoría y ceder el vaso a otro. Si éste se equivoca o no dice nada, debe beber de un sorbo el contenido del vaso. Gana el último en pie. XD

* Pharao es el espectro más joven según el manga de Kurumada. (Tiene 18 Años ¡como yo!). No sé qué agregó Teshirogi sobre las edades de los espectros de Lost Canvas

* Edward de es el interlocutor privilegiado de Cheshire, eso es lo que pude notar en las pocas apariciones que tuvo entre los de Lost Canvas… ¡A lo mejor son algo!... pero el debate de Chesire aún no culminó.

* Cocytos es un lugar frío y aburrido... ¡los espectros sí que saben divertirse!

* Seguimos en el debate de lo que es Verónica de nasu… ¡Manigoldo nos aportó mucha info y por eso lo nombramos en este capi!... pero el debate sigue.

* ¡Minos ronronea!… eso solo por decir…


	5. División de Tareas

**Capítulo 5: División de Tareas**

**Los tres poderosos Kyotos reunieron un bonito grupo de espectros pertenecientes a sus tropas y dentro del templo de Minos se debatía una significativa conversación sobre el cuidado de la pequeña Heraldo de Hades. Había un gran bullicio y hablaban unos sobre otros.**

- Es muy importante cómo cuidamos a la niña desde ahora. Tenemos la oportunidad de formar a Pandora desde pequeña para que ella pueda desarrollar condescendencia para con los espectros.- alegó Myu de Papillion, desde adentro de su crisálida.

- ¡Tú Cállate! ¡Con esa excusa de que estés metido allí no haces nada! – le gritó Phlegyas de Licaon, arrojando la crisálida fuera del templo.

- Ha de haber dolido – agregó Chesire de Caith Sith.

**------------------------------**

- … ¡Ah no! ¡No me miren a mí! – protestó Violatte con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un gesto adusto.

- ¿Y a quién quisieras que se lo pidiéramos? La mayoría aquí somos hombres. ¡Ella es una niña y es muy pequeña para hacerlo sola! – respondió Radamanthys, enojado.

- ¿¡Es que acaso soy la única espectro mujer!? ¡Me niego rotundamente a bañarme con la chiquilla esa! – respondió la espectro de Behemonth.

- En realidad… Eres la única espectro de confianza para nosotros, Violatte – respondió tranquilamente Minos, señalando a Chesire y a Verónica, que estaban en la misma habitación, pero no escuchaban la conversación. - ¿Acaso crees que alguno de esos andróginos sean fiables? ¿O crees que no le causarán confusión a la niña?– prosiguió el Juez de Griffo.

- Realmente no me importa. Hay mucha servidumbre que puede encargarse de eso- alegó Violatte.

- Pandora no quiere que nadie que no sea espectro se le acerque – explicó Radamanthys, recordando una tierna escena:

**_* Flashback *_**

_Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys estaban limpiando el suelo de Giudecca:_

_- Recuérdame por qué hacemos esto, Minos- masculló Aiacos, muy enojado y con un pañuelo adornando su cabeza._

_- Orden directa de Pandora. En todo caso, recuerdo que mencionó algo sobre la autoridad que Hypnos y Thanatos le dieron por sobre los espectros. Me sorprende que sí entienda ese tipo de cosas, pero que no pueda decir bien "Radamanthys". – alegó Minos, el cual se encontraba limpiando las escaleras._

_- De cualquier forma, creo que contamos con servidumbre para hacer este tipo de tareas. Estando en Meikai, hay una gran cantidad de peones útiles. ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que limpiar este lugar?- contestó Aiacos, apretando los dientes y tirando al suelo un pañuelo agresivamente. En ese momento entró Pandora en la habitación._

_- ¿Sabes, "Iacosu"? Escuchar ese tipo de comentarios ofendería a Hades-sama. Muchos de los que están aquí, si bien conozco, es por designio del poderoso señor Hades que tuvo compasión de su detestable condición de Humanos y los aceptó en su Reino. Y a ustedes se les dio el privilegio de estar aquí ocupando los puestos de mayor autoridad- recitó la pequeña, aplicándole descargas a Aiacos. – Aprenderán a apreciar este lugar valorando el designio divino. Desde ahora, nadie más que los espectros visitará Giudecca a servir al señor Hades y a mí- concluyó la pequeña._

_- Te hubieras quedado callado, ¡Aiacos Idiota! - dijo Radamanthys, al ver salir a la chiquilla de Giudecca -¡ay, esta mancha no se quita! – agregó, fregando con fuerza algún punto del suelo._

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

- Tómalo como una orden mía, Violatte- agregó Aiacos, mirando seriamente a la espectro. Ésta se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y asintió.

- Bueno, creo que este era el tema más serio, Radamanthys. Pon en orden a los espectros y dicta la división de tareas- concluyó Minos, leyendo un papel.

- ¡ORDEN! – gritó el Juez de Wyvern y todos los espectros hicieron silencio… bueno, casi:

- …porque si Radamanthys es como el padre, ¿Quién seria la madre? – agregó divertido Zeros de Frog, y cubrió su boca dándose cuenta de su error. Muchos espectros miraron en silencio a los 3 kyotos y sonrieron cohibidamente. Seguido de eso, censuramos la escena por el alto contenido de violencia.

**Mientras tanto en Giudecca Pandora hacía que un grupo de espectros limpiaran las paredes de dicho edificio. Con lo de limpiar las paredes, nos referimos también al techo. La escena se veía un tanto irreal.**

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién aventó eso!? – gritó Cube de Dullahan, que estaba tallando los dragones enfrente del trono de Hades junto a Mils de Elfo y Ox de Gorgona.

- Mala suerte que mi estropajo se cayera sobre ti. ¡Sube aquí y ayúdame! – respondió de mala gana Wimber de Murciélago, que se encontraba de cabeza limpiando el techo.

- ¿No que eras el espectro más veloz de todos, Kagaho? ¿Por qué no te apuras a terminar esta parte? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras sacudía las cortinas Valentine de Harpía. Kagaho le respondió casi incendiando una parte de las cortinas, que Valentine apagó a tiempo.

- Compórtense que estamos enfrente del trono de Hades-sama – agregó Edward de Silfo, que estaba caminando verticalmente por las paredes limpiando, junto con otros espectros. En eso, un espectro de aspecto egipcio entra por la puerta principal de Giudecca.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Pandora-sama. Como nos presentaron ayer, yo soy el espectro celeste de la Bestia, Pharao de Sphinx. He venido para ofrecer un regalo al señor Hades, en decoro a que nuevamente se encuentre en el Meikai honrándonos con su presencia – recitó éste haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Ofrecer un regalo? – preguntó la pequeña muy curiosa.

- Así es-

- Este es el reino de mi señor Hades. Todo lo que está aquí le pertenece ¿Cómo puedes traerle un regalo? – inquirió Pandora, mirando fijamente a Pharao.

- Quisiera que él pudiera apreciarlo – Pharao levantó la mirada y allí vio a su señor Hades, sentado en su trono y se puso a tocar una melodía en su benet (arpa arqueada).

- ¡Mi Señor! ¿Desde hace cuánto está ahí? – preguntó Kagaho de Benhu. Todos los espectros dejaron de limpiar e hicieron silencio para no molestar a Hades en el concierto de Pharao. Pandora les pidió a todos, menos al músico, que se retiraran. Kagaho miró una vez mas a Hades, que no le había dirigido la palabra, y se fue.

**Volvemos al templo de Minos**

- ¡Zeros! ¡La fuerte golpiza que te dieron los jueces te deformó el rostro! – exclamó Giganto de Cíclope, muy sorprendido al ver al espectro de la Rana en el suelo.

- Así es desde que nació – explicó Raimi de Gusano.

----------------

- …pues vestidos de color negro para la niña, claro está – comentaba Verónica de Nasu a los espectros presentes.

- ¿pPor qué de color negro? ¿Por estar entre muertos?– preguntó Queen de Alarune.

- No. porque al color negro no se le notan tanto las manchas y así no habría que lavar tan seguido- agregó Verónica y todos hicieron silencio para probar la moción.

- Muy bien. Entonces, queda también resuelto de tema de vestuario.- dijo Lune, anotando toda la organización de la división de tareas en una lista.

- En este casco he puesto las tareas menores que se les asignarán al azar. No quiero quejas – Sentenció Radamanthys y dejó en la mesa un casco lleno de papeles con algo escrito.

**Los espectros sacaron uno por uno un papel y comenzó otro bullicio.**

- ¿¡Lavar platos!? – Exclamó Queen de Alarune

- ¿¡Cocinar!? – Vociferó al mismo tiempo Gordon de Minotauro

- ¡Beh! Otra vez les asignaron tareas juntos, Queen y Gordon- dijo Sylpheed de Basilisco, a quien le tocó la parte de lavar ropa.

- No se quejen, a mí me tocó confeccionar ropa para la niña- dijo Myu de Papillion, ya fuera de su crisálida.

- ¿Qué te asignaron, Lune? – preguntó Chesire, al ver a al espectro de Balrog más pálido que de costumbre.

- … Enseñarle a leer – Respondió éste, tragando saliva.

- A mí me asignaron cuidarle el cabello... ¿a quien se le ocurrió una tarea como ésta? – respondió Chesire.

- ¡A mí!... ¡Que lindo! ¡A mí me toca leerle cuentos a la hora de dormir! – exclamó contento Verónica de Nasu.

- ¿Por qué a mí la tarea de velar su sueño? – preguntó algo molesto Byaku de Nicromante.

- Porque tienes mucha suerte. Por lo menos no te toca limpiar los baños- Agregó Niobe de Profundidad, notando que a Raimi de Gusano, a Zeros de Rana y a Giganto de Cíclope también les asignaron lo mismo.

- Quiero decirles que estas tareas estarán sujetas a cambios siempre y cuando Pandora lo disponga.- Dijo Radamanthys, intentando poner un orden a la situación.

- Y yo que pensaba que "abandonaríamos lo detestable de nuestra condición humana" sirviendo a Hades como espectros - Murmuró disconforme Aiacos, citando las palabras de Pandora.

- ¡bah! ¡No te quejes! Lo de cuidar a Pandora no será tan malo como lo haces ver. Hay que saber desenvolverse ante este tipo de situaciones. O bien, encargarle a otros tus tareas.- dijo Minos, intentando tranquilizar a Aiacos, mirando a su tropa de espectros - Vamos a ver cómo esta la niña.- agregó

**En Giudecca:**

- Quiero que me enseñes a hacer música, Pharao – dictó la pequeña viendo al espectro ejecutar música.

- Como ordene, Pandora-sama. Necesitaremos un arpa- respondió este. En ese instante, entraron los 3 Kyotos al lugar.

- Quiero un Arpa… y tengo hambre – dijo la pequeña al ver a los tres jueces entrar.

- Pero no creo que haya arpas en el Meikai, además de la de Pharao- respondió Minos.

-¿con qué me mandan a cocinar si no hay nada aquí? – preguntó Queen de Alraune, desde la cocina.

- Eso es cierto. Fue difícil cocinar para usted sin ingredientes como los que hay en el mundo de la luz, Pandora-sama. Ya han pasado casi 200 años- respondió Radamanthys.

**Pandora hizo un gesto adusto y se fue en silencio con la figura Hades por unos minutos. La tensión en el aire presionaba a los espectros que estaban allí, excepto a Pharao.**

- Irán al mundo de la luz – sentenció Pandora al regresar y los presentes abrieron sus ojos como platos. Entonces la niña agregó- Sólo un reducido número de ustedes irá por provisiones, y tendrán poco tiempo.

**Esta noticia se difundió rápidamente por el Meikai. ¿Quiénes irán al mundo de la luz?**

**Continuará…**

----------------------*o*--------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** _¡mil gracias por los reviews!... me alegra mucho leerlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes opinando, mis lectores. Quiero que me perdonen por usar tantos personajes esta vez. El capi se me hizo pesado y no sé si fue tan chistoso como los otros. ¡Pero los espectros me obligaban a que los incluyera! ¡Todos quieren tener una aparición y volverse famosos! Espero no marearlos._

_El capítulo que viene no será tan desordenado, se viene el cumpleaños de Radamanthys… ¡y Habrá delirios por montones!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este._

**Aclaraciones:**

* Los perfiles de los personajes, a decir verdad, se me hicieron como diferentes leyendo los mangas de Saint Seiya y el de SS Lost Canvas. Pandora es la del perfil más complicado, siendo una niña, y bastante desigual en ambos mangas. Espero no me haya quedado ningún OOC por ahí.

* He intentado plasmar de hechos verosímiles el fic, siempre y cuando metiendo mis delirios por doquier. Las situaciones que ustedes ven son posibles dentro de lo que sería el "hueco" entre las 2 guerras santas.

*los templos de Rada, Aiacos y Minos tienen nombre. Pero no se los dejo porque los marearía muchísimo entre tantos nombres.

* Verónica de Nasu es varón. Decidimos terminar el debate haciendo caso a lo dicho por Manigordo-sama en las versiones del idioma original del manga.

*Lune es muy lindo… eso ya lo sabían ^^


	6. Espectros en La Tierra

**Capítulo 6: Espectros en el la Tierra…. O Algo así**

En el capítulo pasado, nuestros queridos espectros debatieron la división de tareas sin pensar en lo más importante: ¿De dónde iban a sacar las cosas que Pandora precisaba para su crianza? ¿Quiénes van a ir? ¿Pandora aprenderá a decir "Radamanthys"? ¿Por qué Minos es tan sexy? _(La última pregunta puede obviarse)_

**Nos encontramos en Giudecca. Como la noticia de que algunos espectros irían al mundo de la luz se había esparcido rápidamente, había una gran fila en la espera a obtener el permiso de ir. **

**Pharao se puso de pie delante de los presentes y dijo: **

- yo seré quien pruebe a los espectros que podrán ir al mundo de la luz con mi "Balance of Curse"

Ante esta expresión, se redujo considerablemente el número de aspirantes para ir al mundo de la luz, que se fueron de Giudecca así como habían llegado.

- Cobardes…- murmuró Radamanthys.

**Luego de haber pesado los corazones, se designaron para ir: Lune de Balrog, Queen de Alraune, Verónica de Nasu, Byaku de Nicromante, Pharao de Sphinx, Myu de Papillion, Minos de Griffo, Aiacos de Garuda y por supuesto…**

- "Ramorantis" de "guayven" – dijo la pequeña, abriendo grandes sus ojos y posándolos en el juez de Wyvern.

- ¡Eso fue muy tierno! ¿Puede decirlo otra vez, Pandora-sama? – dijo Verónica de Nasu con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y reverenciando, claro está.

- "Radamiente" … "Radalantis" – tartamudeó de nuevo algo avergonzada, pero con su serio semblante característico.

- es Radamanthys- murmuró el juez de Wyvern, sin ser escuchado y apretando los dientes.

- Oigan, siento algo como… diferente…- dijo extrañado Myu de Papillion, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

- ¡Porque el corazón que te pusieron de regreso es el mío! – le gritó Queen de Alraune.

- Qué desorden has hecho Pharao. Te pusiste en vergüenza delante de la señorita Pandora en una tarea tan simple – añadió sarcásticamente Aiacos, sonriendo de costado. Pharao sólo corrigió su error en silencio con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes.

**Luego de esto, Pandora dio unas pequeñas instrucciones:**

- Tendrán poco tiempo para buscar lo necesario en el mundo de la luz. No se distraigan. No maten a nadie. Quiero un arpa.

**En seguida de esta breve orden, los espectros designados aparecieron en el castillo Heinstein.**

- me siento más liviano que de costumbre – expresó Myu de Papillion.

- ¡no veo nada! ¡Está muy oscuro! – exclamó Queen.

- Debe haber alguna abertura por aquí. – dijo Pharao, algo mareado y confundido.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Byaku.

- Hace frío- opinó extrañado Lune.

- Se supone que es donde vivía la niña, en alguna parte del mundo de la luz ¿no? – respondió Verónica, abriendo una ventana. La luz azul del cielo bañó por completo la habitación que permanecía cerrada por años. Los espectros no estaban acostumbrados a esa luz todavía; paulatinamente recobraron la vista y notaron algo que faltaba.

- ¿¡Dónde están los Sapuris!? – exclamó Aiacos al notar que nadie los traía puestos.

- ¡Radamanthys! ¡Has perdido peso!... bueno, digo, es la primera vez que te veo sin tu armadura ¡y te ves más delgado de lo que imaginaba! – enunció sonriente Verónica, de nuevo en sus hábitos de monja, pero sin el velo característico del traje.

- Creo que a ALGUIEN se le olvidó algo muy importante en el Meikai- dijo bastante divertido Myu de Papillion, notando que a Lune le faltaba algo más que el Sapuris.

- ¿¡Acaso no llevabas ropa debajo del Sapuris!? ¿¡Qué clase de--- ¡Pfff! – exclamó Minos sin poder terminar la frase por la risa que le causó la escena.

Sonrojado, Lune, (quien no llevaba más que unos pantalones hasta la rodilla debajo de su Sapuris) hizo silencio por un largo rato hasta que las risas cesaron.

- De todas formas, ¿por qué creen que no están los Sapuris? – preguntó Byaku limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- Supongo que es porque las almas de los espectros están selladas dentro del rosario de…. ¿Asmita sería aún? - intentó explicar razonablemente Pharao.

- Si eso es verdad, somos como cualquier humano en este mundo mientras no tengamos los Sapuris. – respondió Radamanthys mirado a su alrededor y agregó -Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí y nos demos prisa a buscar cosas para Pandora.

**Mientras Tanto en el Meikai, Cerberos se había escapado de la segunda prisión aprovechando la ausencia Pharao. El tremendo can estaba perdido en Cocytos, Prisión que era guardada por Valentine de Harpy y algunos otros.**

- ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cual es la regla más importante en Cocytos? – preguntó Valentine muy serio a un grupo de espectros asustados.

- emmm…. ¿no comer nieve amarilla? –preguntó extrañado uno de los subordinados.

- ¡Eso no, Imbéciles! ¡La regla más importante para estos casos es---

**Valentine intentó terminar su frase cuando Cerberos lo arrebató con su segunda cabeza. En la boca de la tercera cabeza estaba Chesire con una ira asesina consumiéndole y en la boca de la primera cabeza se encontraba Wimber de murciélago, mordiendo al perrote para liberarse. **

- ¡yo quería ir al mundo de la luz por sangre fresca! ¡esto es ridículo! ¡Y no lo merezco! – agregó el espectro de murciélago.

Kagaho de Benhu disfrutaba la escena desde lejos. En Giudecca, Pandora y Violatte estaban tomando un baño juntas. La espectro de Behemonth relataba orgullosamente historias sobre cada una de sus cicatrices y también comentaba sobre la guerra santa pasada; mientras que Pandora la escuchaba atentamente.

**Volvemos al mundo de la luz. Los espectros se encontraban aún dentro del castillo Heinstein**

- Debe haber algo que pueda usar por aquí – se decía para sí mismo Lune. Probó las ropas que encontró en un armario. Pero su masa muscular le imposibilitó prender los botones de todas las camisas que intentó usar.

- ¡Encontré la salida!- Exclamó Aiacos, tirándose por la ventana y todos le siguieron el ejemplo. Afortunadamente, estaban en planta baja. Se encontraron con un lúgubre paisaje, aunque estaba amaneciendo.

**Comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección, notando la gran extensión del bosque muerto que rodeaba el lugar. Por fin encontraron un camino por el cual pasaba un pobre carruaje tirado por caballos. Verónica se acercó a pedir que los llevaran al un lugar donde conseguir comida… y un arpa.**

**Subidos en el carruaje cargado de paja, los espectros tomaron un rumbo incierto. Radamanthys se durmió mientras avanzaban rápidamente.**

- Creo que necesitaría un libro para aprender a cocinar… y necesitaré que Valentine mantenga los alimentos en buen estado en el frío de Cocytos- pensaba en voz alta Queen de Alraune.

- ¿Cuánto creen que puede haber cambiado el mundo en más de 200 años? – preguntó Myu mirado el paisaje.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Cuando el señor Hades lo conquiste, ¡se verá aún mejor y será una utopía en donde reinaremos nosotros! - Respondió Aiacos orgullosamente.

- ¡Hey, "Rada"! ¡Tu cabeza florece! – dijo alegremente Verónica, enredando en la cabeza del dormido Radamanthys unas flores que encontró. Pharao sólo se reía ante tal escena.

- ¡déjense de juegos!... Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que buscar alimento para la Señorita Pandora, Minos-sama – expresó Lune que tuvo que conformarse con usar una camisa vieja que encontró y sin poder prenderle los botones.

- Sencillo. Es una chiquilla en crecimiento, y hasta que se desarrolle completamente, el señor Hades no puede conferirle el mismo poder que a nosotros. En eso podemos diferenciarnos con la "detestable condición de los humanos", jeh. Y es cierto, no necesitamos comer – respondió tranquilamente Minos, con una ramita en su boca.

- ¡Mph!... ¿y cuanto tiempo habrá que cuidarla? – preguntó Aiacos, algo molesto.

- Supongo que serán… 10 años más o menos. La niña no excede de los 4 años, a mi parecer – respondió Verónica.

- ¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para burlarte de mí!?- preguntó despertando un enojadísimo Radamanthys; Se quitó las flores de la cabeza, echándole una mirada asesina a Pharao.

- Yo no he sido el de la idea de las flores, "Radamunchis" – respondió Pharao en tono burlón. Esto provocó una pelea entre espectros, a menor escala por estar sin sus Sapuris.

- No le quedaban tan mal, señor Radamanthys – agregó Myu con la intención de tranquilizar la pelea y exclamó - ¡whoa! ¡Estos caminos están cubiertos brea!... ¡y miren ese edificio cuadrado gigante! ¡y esos carros no son tirados por bestias!... ¡el mundo ha cambiador realmente! –

- creo que llegamos… se detuvo el carruaje.- indicó Byaku.

**El amable hombre que conducía el carruaje los dejó en la entrada de gran supermercado. Éste estaba alejado de la ciudad, pero poseía un amplio estacionamiento. El hombre les explicó que el supermercado permanecería cerrado hasta que llegaran las 9 de la mañana, pero nuestros queridos espectros nos contaban con ese tiempo. Así entraron por la fuerza a buscar lo que fuere en comida. **

**Verónica le pidió el carruaje "amablemente" a su dueño, y Pharao le recordó a Verónica que no tenían permitido matar a nadie. En tanto, los demás entraron al lugar corriendo a recorrer las distintas tiendas en el lugar. **

En una librería dentro del lugar:

- Lune… Pandora no va a necesitar tantos libros- indicó Byaku a Lune.

- esto no es para Pandora-sama… además, yo soy el que le enseñará a leer.- alegó el espectro de Balrog.

- ¿un libro de cocina habrá?- preguntó Queen, desordenando todo.

---------------------------------

- ¿cuanto crees que será suficiente?- preguntó Aiacos, cargando muchísima comida enlatada en sus manos.

- toma todo lo que puedas, 10 años es mucho tiempo- respondió Minos, cargando muchas cajas de comidas congeladas en un carrito.

---------------------------------

- ¿dónde encuentro un arpa?- se preguntaba Radamanthys corriendo por los pasillos del establecimiento. El lugar contaba con todo tipo de tiendas. Luego de correr por un largo rato, el Juez de Wyvern se detuvo en frente de una licorería. Pasados unos 10 minutos, Radamanthys siguió su búsqueda, llevando unas cuantas cajas de botellas en otro carrito.

--------------------------------

- Debería llevarle algunos vestidos a la niña… es una pena que deban ser sólo de color negro. Estas telas son como papeles… ¡y no sé su talle! – se decía a sí mismo Myu.

--------------------------------

- son 10 años de cuidar una niña, no me resulta tan mala la idea… ¡llevaré muchos dulces también! ¡A Valentine le encantarán!... – exclamó contento Verónica.

- ¡OE! ¡Verónica!... ¡no te distraigas con eso!... exclamó Pharao, cargando mucha más comida.

**Luego de recolectar cuanta cosa encontraron útil ante sus ojos, los espectros se reunieron en la entrada. Los guardias de seguridad los persiguieron y hasta habían llamado a la policía; pero cuando lograron rodearlos, los espectros volvieron a aparecer en el Mekai.**

- Menos mal que logramos recolectar muchas cosas. Ahora, hay que llevarlas a Cocytos- dijo Queen, algo cansado.

- Radamanthys… ese arpa es muy grande para la niña, ¿no crees? – Alegó algo extrañado Aiacos, al ver que el arpa que el juez de Radamanthys trajo era enorme.

- ¡A ella le va a encantar! La gran imponencia de este hermoso instrumento la deslumbrará.- Dijo Verónica.

- Vuelve a la Primer Prisión, Lune – Agregó Minos.

- yo llevaré los libros allá entonces – dijo Byaku.

- ¡ya vámonos!... hay que cargar todo esto al frío de la 8 prisión.- vociferó Aiacos.

- eso será sencillo.- dijo Pharao y silbó. Seguido de esto, Cerberos apareció corriendo y los espectros cargaron en él toda la comida.

- Mh?... ¿qué tienes en la boca, Cerberos?- preguntó el espectro de Sphinx notando que el gran canino babeaba más que de costumbre. Cerberos escupió a varios espectros.

**Sin darle mucha importancia, los espectros se dirigieron rápidamente a Cocytos; **

**Excepto Radamanthys, que tuvo que cargar solo la gran arpa hasta Giudecca.**

- ¿Esto es un arpa?- preguntó Pandora al ver el instrumento de gran tamaño.

- No se parece mucho a la de Pharao – agregó Chesire, recuperándose de haber estado en la boca de Cerberos. La niña miró enojada a Radamanthys por unos segundos y cuando estaba por propinarle una descarga para castigar su "desobediencia" entraron a Giudecca un grupo de espectros.

- ¡Esa es la mejor arpa que he visto! – exclamó Myu, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo mío no es arpa, es bénet – respondió Pharao.

- ah… bueno… ¡enséñame entonces! – ordenó la pequeña con ojos brillosos, pero aún sosteniendo su serio semblante.

Continuará…

-----------------------------*o*-----------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** _me alegro que les haya gustado el capi anterior… en serio, estoy emocionada ((lágrimas)). Este capítulo me costó bastante, y el que viene está cargado de detalles rarísimos y bizarros. Quisiera darle mucha más cámara a Radamanthys en el desarrollo. Para darles un adelantodel capi siguiente se titulará: _**"La Educación de la joven Pandora"**

¡Thank You!

Aclaraciones:

**Hay comida escondida en Cocytos, incluyendo dulces:** Detalle que Salió en el cómic SD Seiya, en el capítulo: "¡El hoyo en la pared está muy lejos!". Se los recomiendo, si quieren leerlo, pueden buscarlo como: Los Comic SD de Saint Seiya, que por cierto, ¡Sí son oficiales, y hasta muy tiernos!

**No es la primera vez que Pharao usa su Balance of Curse en los espectros**: detalle que pude apreciar en Lost Canvas

**Sobre ese supermercado**: no encontraba un buen sinónimo internacional para ese tipo de lugares que poseen de todo. Usé en sí el modelo de uno cercano a mí: Alejado de la ciudad y con millones de cosas adentro, incluyendo tiendas de ropa y de música.

**Sobre los poderes de Pandora:** ésta tiene además del poder y autoridad conferidos por Thanatos e Hypnos, también sale por deducción que puede teletransportarse dentro y fuera del Meikai.

**Los espectros tuvieron vidas pasadas de humanos:** otro detalle de Lost Canvas. Lo que me pregunto todavía es que si recordarán algunos detalles de la vida humana diaria como cocinar.

Lune no usaba ropa debajo del Sapuris… ^^ ¡Fanservice!... ¡por lo menos para mí!


	7. La Educación de la Jóven Pandora

**Capítulo 7: La Educación De La Joven Pandora.**

_Es este capítulo, podremos tener una impresión de cómo servirían los espectros como tutores:_

**Otra vez estamos en Giudecca, lugar donde frecuentamos tanto que ya podemos entrar sin permiso.-*EJEM*- … Pandora había salido de su baño, y se acercaba la hora de ir a la cama para la pequeña. En sí nadie controlaba sus horarios, pero la niña era bastante regular en sus horas de sueño, y también de las comidas.**

- ¡Gyaaaaaaaaah! – se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

- ¿¡Qué pasó!? – preguntó extrañada Violatte de Behemonth, entrando rápidamente a la habitación de Pandora, y encontró a Chesire de Caith Saith en el suelo. Aparentemente, había recibido una descarga por parte de la pequeña.

- ¡Ese Verooonicaaaaaaa!... me las va a pagar por hacerme cuidar del cabello de Pandora-sama… – susurraba desde el suelo Chesire, soltando un peine.

- Debes tener cuidado de no halarle el cabello a la señorita cuando lo desenredes, o ella te dará tu merecido. – dijo Verónica, entrando a la habitación con un gran libro en sus manos.

- ¿Qué vas a leerle esta noche, Verónica? – preguntó Byaku, desde el otro lado de la puerta. (El espectro de Nicromante debía velar el sueño de Pandora.)

- Pues algo de mitología bien ligera para que pueda dormir bien. Y seguiremos una pequeña línea cronológica, desde la creación en adelante. -

- Bueno, hasta mañana entonces, Pandora-sama – concluyó Violatte, y salió de la habitación arrastrando a Chesire.

**Luego de una linda historia **_(cargada de amor, traición, castigo, y un macabro etcétera que incluye a un dios que se come a sus hijos)_** Pandora cerró sus ojitos; el espectro de Nasu la cobijó y salió de la habitación de puntitas. Byaku de Nicromante también se había dormido con la historia.**

**Luego de un rato, Pandora se levantó de su cama usando un bonito pijama y se calzó unas lindas pantuflas que Myu le había traído. Salió sin despertar al espectro de Nicromante, y se dirigió al templo de Radamanthys. Entró sin ningún problema y al fin encontró al dormido Juez en su habitación.**

- "Ratanandis"… "Ramandanis" – susurraba la pequeña intentando despertarlo, y aún con mucho esfuerzo no podía decir el nombre del juez.

- ¿Mmh?... ¿Quién es?...- dijo entre sueños el espectro de Wyvern.

- Pandora…- respondió la pequeña.

- No estoy de humor para sus bromas, Aiacos y Minos, ¡Déjenme dormir! –

Ante tal respuesta, Pandora le dio una "pequeña" descarga a Radamanthys, el cual se reincorporó en tres segundos, y reverenció a la pequeña.

- Verónica me contó una historia sobre Zeus y sus hermanos… y no pude dormir porque hay algo que no entiendo y quiero saber: ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? –

Radamanthys quiso levantar su mirada a ver a Pandora pero no pudo por la cantidad de pensamientos que se dispararon en su cabeza. Guardó silencio un largo rato y, titubeando, tragó saliva para responderle a la niña:

- Preguntémosle a Aiacos -

**Radamanthys se dirigió con Pandora en sus hombros hasta el templo de Aiacos y entraron sin permiso ni previo aviso. **

- ¿¡Qué cómo que cosa!? – preguntó Aiacos, escupiendo todo el líquido que estaba bebiendo. –

- que cómo se hacen los bebés – respondió la niña mirando fijamente a los ojos al juez Garuda. Éste se acercó a hablar en secreto con Radamanthys, que estaba igual de atónito. Luego de unos cuchicheos nerviosos, ambos respondieron sin tener mucha idea de lo que decían:

- Minos debe saber explicarlo mejor.

- ¿Él está en la Primera Prisión? – preguntó Pandora mirando seriamente a los nerviosos Jueces.

**Estos asintieron con la cabeza, y así emprendieron el viaje a la Primera Prisión. En el camino, encontraron a Myu de Papillion y a Raimi de Gusano conversando. Radamanthys y Aiacos resolvieron que ninguno de ellos podría explicarle a la niña, pero en vista de que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, los siguieron; y otros espectros se unieron al primer grupo, para saber qué pasaba. Al fin, llegaron a la primera prisión, donde estaba Kagaho de Benhu intentando conciliar el sueño en el silencio del primer lugar.**

- ¿Podrías explicarle algo a Pandora-sama? – preguntó Radamanthys, aún cargando a la niña.

- Sí, seguro. – respondió Minos, mirando desconcertado un grupo de curiosos congregado en la primera prisión.

- Minosu… ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? – la pregunta de la niña hizo eco en el lugar y Kagaho despertó de repente, estupefacto; y todos los espectros presentes se callaron. Comenzó un murmullo molesto.

- ¿Por qué no le contaron el cuento de la cigüeña? – preguntó susurrando Pharao a Radamanthys y a Aiacos.

- Porque eso sería mentirle. ¿Eres capaz de mentirle al Heraldo de Hades? – indicó Lune de Balrog, y los 2 kyotos miraron a Pharao desafiantes y con una sonrisa burlona.

- Yo no recuerdo que me hayan explicado eso antes – dijo Markino, rascándose la cabeza.

- Ya veo por qué no, ¿de qué te serviría si no vas a hacerlo nunca? – le respondió Myu, y sonrió. Markino no entendió lo que Myu quiso decir con eso.

- Escuche, Señorita Pandora. Los bebés se originan de una semillita que el hombre planta en la mujer- explicó Minos sólidamente.

- ¡Admirable! Minos-sama usó la estrategia de la Metáfora – dijo Myu dando palmas, aunque Aiacos y Radamanthys fueron los que más se asombraron ante tal respuesta. Pero el problema no se resolvió en ese momento:

- ¿Una semilla?... ¿y cómo es? – Preguntó Pandorita.

- es tan pequeña que nadie la puede ver - respondió el jues de Griffo.

- Ya veo… Entonces… ¿cómo hacen para plantarla? – preguntó la pequeña, mirando fijamente a Minos. Otra vez estaban en un apuro.

- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Por qué tanta gente? – preguntó Verónica, que estaba paseando cerca de la Primera Prisión.

- Minos le está explicando a Pandora-sama cómo se hacen los bebés – le respondió Gordon de Minotauro. Ante esta respuesta, Verónica se pasmó.

- ¡Pervertidos! ¡Ella es una niña aún para saber ese tipo de temas!... ¡se lo voy a decir a Thanatos-sama! – farfulló Verónica.

- ¡uy, sí! como si le fuera a importar mucho… - respondió Kagaho, saliendo de la Primer prisión a buscar otro lugar para dormir.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? – preguntó Verónica, sintiéndose insultado.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Verónica! – Le dijo Radamanthys al espectro de Nasu.

- ¿¡por qué mi culpa!? – preguntó este.

- ¡ya cállense!... ¡esto está interesante! – dijo Pharao, sonriendo de ver al Juez de Griffo en un apuro.

- bueno… la semillita el hombre la planta en la mujer por un orificio en ella. – respondió Minos desviando la vista, casi perdiendo el control de su risa y con graves errores gramaticales.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Pandora muy curiosa y mirando en dirección a su ombliguito. Ante estas inquisiciones, muchos soltaron risitas.

- Pues… Que eso te lo responda Violatte.- concluyó Minos mirando fijamente a Aiacos, que se estaba riendo mucho.

- Llamen a Violatte, entonces – Ordenó la niña. Y así la espectro de Behemonth vino a salvar el día. (o la noche)

- ¿¡Explicar qué!? – preguntó la espectro sorprendida sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

- … y es que no podemos desobedecerla, ni mentirle… - agregó Queen de Alraune, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

- Bueno. Los hombres plantan su semilla adentro de la mujer en un orificio que ellos conocen…– explicó Violatte, algo sonrojada y sin saber qué decir, rogando a Hades no haber dicho una mentira.

- ¿y cómo es que sólo ellos lo conozcan? ¿Dónde está? – Inquirió Pandora.

- bueno… esto… está en… - La espectro de Behemonth titubeaba cuando Verónica por fin entendió el asunto y explicó:

- Señorita Pandora: Hacer bebés es algo complicado para entenderse. La forma en que se hacen es algo que nosotros, los espectros que fuimos arrancados de nuestra detestable humanidad por Hades-sama, no tenemos por qué saber.

- Ya veo… – respondió la niña y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.- ¿y algún día aprenderé ese secreto? – preguntó seriamente Pandora, refregándose sus ojitos por el sueño

- Algún día, Pandora-sama, algún día. Mientras tanto, no es un tema por el cual usted deba preocuparse.- respondió Myu con una cálida sonrisa.

- Prometo que la próxima vez "suavizaré" el contenido de las historias – Concluyó Verónica sonriente mientras todos lo miraban con suspicacia.

- ¿¡PANDORA-SAMA ESTÁ AQUÍ!? – preguntó Byaku, Entrando agitado y con cara de espanto a la primer prisión.

- Se supone que tú velarías su sueño… ¡si la hubieras cuidado esto no hubiera pasado! – le gritó Violatte avergonzada al espectro de Nicromante, y este no entendió nada de lo que pasó.

-Menos mal… cuando no la vi en su habitación, desesperé – suspiró aliviado Byaku. La conmoción fue tal que todos discutían en voz baja. Y Minos jugó un rato a las marionetas con el descuidado Byaku, que pertenece a su tropa de espectros.

**A todo esto, Pandora se había dormido en el regazo de Minos, y éste se la entregó a Radamanthys. El juez de Wyvern la llevó hasta su habitación a Giudecca y cerró la puerta con cuidado al salir.**

---------------------------------------

**Unos días después, volvemos a Giudecca. Lune le estaba enseñando a leer a Pandora. En eso, llega Pharao para darle su clase de arpa. Como la clase de escritura aún no había terminado, el espectro de Sphinx se quedó un rato a verlos; fue entonces que notó que estaban leyendo la Biblia, específicamente.**

- ¿Por qué la Biblia? – preguntó extrañado Pharao.

- Porque me es más sencillo enseñarle griego con este libro – respondió Lune, sin levantar la mirada.

- Verónica también suele leerme algunas partes de la Biblia antes de irme a dormir – agregó la pequeña, sin despegar los ojos del libro.

- ¿y qué ha aprendido hasta ahora Pandora-sama? – preguntó estupefacto Sphinx ante esas respuesta.

- Que la obediencia y la lealtad son premiadas, y que la desobediencia y traición merecen el peor de los castigos – afirmó la pequeña, mirando fijamente a Pharao. Éste sólo tragó saliva, y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

- ¡Thanatos-sama estaría orgulloso de escucharle, Pandora-sama! ¡Aprendes tan rápido! – exclamó Verónica entrando a Giudecca.

- ¿y tú a qué vienes? – preguntó Pharao.

- A escuchar tocar a la señorita. También me acompañan algunos otros.-

- me pregunto si los otros Kyotos estarán enterados de la educación que éstos dos le dan ala niña- murmuró Pharao y se puso a enseñarle a tocar el arpa a la niña.

------------------------------------------

- ¡"Ramanantis"! – exclamó la pequeña al entrar al templo de Wyvern, y Radamanthys tiró los vasos que estaba lavando en su templo.

- Dígame, señorita Pandora – respondió este.

- Me he dado cuenta que cuando tengo que castigar a los espectros por desobediencia, el sonido del arpa me hace olvidar los gritos de dolor - expresó la pequeña. Radamanthys sólo se sorprendió por la exposición de la niña, pero no dijo nada.

Continuará…

--------------------------------*o*---------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** ;_; estoy profundamente emocionada, en serio, me alegro que les haya gustado el capi pasado; en este los delirios míos se reunieron de forma coherente y no tan divertida. Este capi sólo era para responder a algunos "¿por qué?'s" de la personalidad de Pandora. Se ve que tuvo una formación sólida "Made in Meikai".

El capi que viene, les prometo que los espectros sufrirán mucho…Pista: todos querrán disfrutar el cumpleaños de Rada…

**Aclaraciones:**

* **La Biblia en el Meikai:** se me dio por leer el libro que usaba Lune para juzgar a Seiya y a Shun, y ¡Oh Vaya! Vi algunas siglas: Lc., Mr con algunos numeritos. Eso mi mentecita lo relacionó con citas bíblicas. Y Verónica recita el Salmo 23 en el Lost Canvas para controlar a los chamacos del orfanato… espectros ilustrados, ¿no?

* Sin delirios, sin mucho qué decir... la época de exámenes afecta a mi cabecita y me vuelvo más seria -_-' ... Espero no dure mucho


	8. El Cumple de Radamanthys – Parte I

**Capítulo 8: El Cumple de Radamanthys – Parte I: La Organización**

**Esta vez nos alejamos un poco de Giudecca y entramos a la Primera Prisión a respirar un poco de tranquilidad en el aire. Minos se encontraba haciendo el juicio de un alma, y terminó rápidamente.**

- Lune, dime a qué fecha se encuentran en el mundo de los humanos ahora – ordenó sumamente aburrido. El espectro de Balrog hizo algunos cálculos en un papel y pronunció:

- sería el 29 de octubre. -

- tengo cosas que hablar con Aiacos – respondió Minos, y automáticamente dejó su lugar y el hábito de Juez desocupados y se fue al templo del Juez de Garuda.

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Oe! ¡Aiacos! Mañana sería 30 de octubre… ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – exclamó el juez de Grifo al llegar al Templo de Aiacos. El espectro de Garuda quedó pensativo y en silencio unos segundos, y Minos agregó - … el cumpleaños de Radamanthys

- ¿¡Ya estamos otra vez en esa fecha!? ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! ¿Dónde festejaremos este año? Recuerdo la vez que festejamos mi cumpleaños en la segunda prisión y terminamos metiendo a Chesire en una de las bocas de Cerberos. – respondió Aiacos esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡jeeeeh!... tienes razón. Desde ese día creo que a ese perro le pinta comer la carne de los espectros. ¿Te acuerdas la vez que festejamos mi cumpleaños en la sexta prisión y te arrojaron al lago de sangre del primer valle? Te hundiste por el peso del Sapuris y tuviste que quitártelo para que Violatte pudiera sacarte – Agregó el Juez de Grifo muy divertido.

- sí, y la vez que Queen intentó afeitar a Gordon con el filo de su guillotina de flores sangrientas porque el Minotauro tenía que cumplir un castigo por un juego – recordó Aiacos muy feliz.

- el mejor cumpleaños fue cuando tiramos rodando a Wimber desde lo alto de la colina en Yomotsu… ¡se enredó con las alas de su armadura y como no pudo detenerse terminó cayendo en el río Acherón! – dijo Minos y Aiacos comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- o la vez que enterramos a Valentine en el hielo y nos olvidamos de él por unas semanas...- añadió Aiacos riéndose aún más.

- o la vez que a Kagaho le echamos escorpiones dentro de la armadura para verlo bailar- respondió Minos, acompañando lo dicho con una risa malévola.

- o cuando atoramos a Gregory de Gembu en una de las fosas de la séptima prisión -

- o quizás también la vez que usamos a Myu de Papillion en crisálida como pelota para jugar voleyball en uno de los cumpleaños de Rada-

- o cuando probamos ponerle el hielo de Cocytos a la bebida de Verónica y le dolió la cabeza por una semana entera –

- y la vez que hicimos una carrera por todo el Meikai y usé mi Garuda Flap para arrojar a Byaku a la meta.-

- Sí, y que ganó Edward de Silfo porque Sylpheed de Basilisco tuvo la misma idea -

- ¿no había ganado Kagaho? ¡Bah! ¡A quien le importa! ¡Qué idiotas! -

- para mí el mejor cumpleaños fue cuando Caronte se embriagó tanto que le jalaba el cabello a Pharao seguro de que era una peluca…-

- ¡Ése es el mejor! – Respondió Minos y ambos Kyotos se rieron a carcajadas por un largo rato.

- Es una lástima que este año no habrá diversión – interrumpió seriamente Violatte sentada en una de las ventanas del templo.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado Aiacos.

- Pandora. – Ante esta sola palabra, los espectros perdieron el buen humor.

- Pero pudimos festejar cuando ella y Hades-sama llegaron a Giudecca – Aclaró el espectro de Garuda.

- Sí, pero esta vez es diferente. Ese festejo improvisado duró poco tiempo. Usualmente no solemos medir el tiempo que nos tomamos para celebrar algún cumpleaños, como en el que arrojamos a Minos por la cascada de Lágrimas de Sangre – dijo Violatte y, cruzando los brazos, sonrió de costado.

- Cierto, en todo caso, es más difícil para todos mantener su compostura en esas fiestas, como aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Lune que Fédor de Mandrágora organizó ese concurso de eructos – Dijo Minos.

- Habrá que organizarse mejor esta vez… ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! – agregó Zeros de Rana, asomado por la ventana y sonriendo.

- Es cierto. Violatte, convoca a un buen grupo de espectros para que podamos organizarnos de una buena vez.- ordenó Aiacos.

**Mientras tanto en Giudecca.**

- ¡Bravo! ¡Ya puede tocar la melodía de "feliz cumpleaños" en el arpa! me sorprende que sea la primera que aprendió, Pandora-sama – exclamó Myu de Papillion.

- Usted, señorita Pandora ¿Cuándo cumple años? – Preguntó Edward de Silfo, sentado junto al espectro de Caith Sith.

- No recuerdo -

- ¿Recuerda lo que es un cumpleaños? – preguntó Chesire.

- Creo que sí…-

***Flashback**

_Enternecedora escena de Pandora con sus papás y lo que serían amigos de la familia y sirvientes alrededor de la niña que intentaba abrir sus regalos._

_- Espera Pandora-chan, hay que cortar el pastel antes de abrir tus obsequios. – dijo su mamá. Todos comenzaron a cantar "feliz cumpleaños" a la muchachita._

_- Ahora, pide un deseo y apaga las velas, Pandora – añadió su padre._

_- ¡Quiero un hermanito! – dijo la pequeña sonriendo, emanando luz de sus ojitos y apagó las 3 velas del pastel de un soplido._

***Fin del Flashback**

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó extrañado Myu al ver que la niña se nubló.

- Sí, estoy bien. Tengo hambre.- respondió Pandora.

- ¿Dónde esta Queen? – preguntó Gordon de Minotaro que estaba en la cocina y se fue a buscarlo.

- Sylpheed, harás tu la comida – ordenó la pequeña, viendo que el espectro de Basilisco pasaba justo por el lugar.

**Lejos de allí, algunos espectros estaban probando el sistema de atar un cordel en la base de dos vasos de plástico para poder comunicarse a "larga distancia". Parece que les estaba yendo bien.**

- ¡Funciona! ¡Ya verás, Caronte! Lleva esto hacia el otro lado del Acherón a Fédor. ¡Ah! Y no cortes el hilo. – dijo divertido Wimber de Murciélago, dándole una moneda (falsa) al balsero. Kagaho miraba la escena desde cerca, evitándolos.

- Idiotas… - susurró.

- _¡HIC!_ Hola Kagaho _¡HIC!_ - pronunció el espectro de Nasu al llegar, soltado un par de moscas por la boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Verónica? – preguntó el espectro de Benhu extrañado

- _¡HIC!_ Creo que me dio hipo _¡HIC!_ – y soltó otro par de moscas por la boca. El espectro de Benhu se irritó un poco porque los insectos comenzaron a acecharle, y Verónica agregó:

- _¡HIC!_ ¿Conoces alguna _¡HIC!_ cura? _¡HIC!_ – Por cada contracción del diafragma del espectro de Nasu, aparecía una nueva mosca en el aire.

- ¿Tengo opción?- preguntó Kagaho ya molesto, incinerando un par de moscas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mis pequeñas sirvientes! _¡HIC!_ ¡Por supuesto que _¡HIC!_ no tienes opción! _¡HIC!_ – exclamó Verónica muy enojado y lanzando muchísimas moscas por la boca.

- bueno, ya, ya, te ayudaré a parar tu hipo ¡con tal de que alejes de mí esas molestias! -

- _¡HIC!_ Fue un placer _¡HIC!_ negociar contigo _¡HIC! –_ culminó sonriente Verónica.

**En fin, los espectros empezaron a organizarse en secreto para poder festejar el cumpleaños de Radamanthys. Ésta vez, iban a hacer una buena fiesta sorpresa (y secreta para que Pandora no se enterara, pero Rada iba a ser el último en saberlo). Se juntaron en el templo de Aiacos a discutir en donde se armaría el jolgorio. **

**Para eso, Violatte llevó a Pandora a la segunda prisión para que no se aburriera.**

**¿Dónde estaba Radamanthys a todo esto? En la segunda prisión jugando vencidas con Pharao. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo para ambos, hasta que Pandora llega al lugar, aburrida.**

**En Atenora (templo de Aiacos):**

- Yo opino que sería bueno festejarlo en el laberinto de Minotauro, en la quinta prisión- pronunció Queen, que había logrado evadir la tarea de cocinar ese día.

- Es cierto, es un buen lugar para poder ocultarse – Respondió Gordon de Minotauro, orgulloso de ser guardián de esa prisión.

- No, no lo será. ¿Se acuerdan la vez que se perdieron muchos espectros que se suponía debían guardar otras prisiones? Las almas corrían libremente por todo el Meikai impunes a sus castigos. – Aportó Valentine, disconforme con la idea.

- ¿qué dicen de ese terreno vacío al lado de la segunda prisión? – sugirió Niobe.

- Pharao no quiere que lo pisen, dice que algún día logrará hacer crecer algo allí – Respondió Chesire.

- ¿No tuvo suficiente con construir los 4 colosos? Ese chico realmente necesita una novia - Alegó Aiacos y muchos se rieron.

- ¿Por qué decidir el lugar es tan importante? De todas formas, quién sabe si podremos hacer la fiesta – dijo Phlegyas de Licaón, ya desilusionado con la idea de perder una oportunidad de una buena fiesta.

- Decidí usar una estrategia que saqué de unos de los libros que Lune trajo al Meikai. En todo caso, hay posibilidades de que no funcione – Comentó Minos, esbozó una sonrisa y agregó: - por supuesto, es algo arriesgado; pero eso no le quita la diversión…-

- Es un poco irresponsable de _¡HIC! _su parte, Minos-sama, _¡HIC!_ – Agregó Verónica, aún no curado de su hipo, y liberando otra mosca por su boca.

- ¿Hades estará de acuerdo con la idea? – preguntó Kagaho, desconfiando.

- Supongo que _¡HIC!_ no, tiene cosas más impor_¡HIC!_tantes de qué ocuparse, al igual que Thanatos-sama – alegó Verónica, y sonrió, soltando más moscas.

- ¡Qué inútil!, ¿¡Acaso no pudiste curarle el Hipo a Nasu, Benhu!? – Vociferó Sylpheed de Basilisco, incómodo por la presencia de los pequeños insectos.

- Esto va a ser interesante – dijo Violatte, y le dio una mirada cómplice a Aiacos. Estos se sonrieron mutuamente porque conocían el plan de Minos.

**Volvemos a la segunda Prisión, Pandora estaba jugando Matatenas con otros espectros menores mientras Radamanthys y Pharao seguían jugando a las vencidas. **

- No quiero jugar más.- dijo Pandora y, levantándose, agregó – Pharao, ¿qué son todos esos dibujos?

- Son jer... ¡AYYY! – Radamanthys aprovechó el momento de descuido del espectro de Sphinx para torcerle el brazo en las vencidas. A Pandora no le gustó el gesto del espectro de Wyvern, así que respondió con una descarga.

- son jeroglíficos – respondió el espectro Peón A, recogiendo las fichas de matatena en el suelo.

- jeromi…jerolifi… jerogri…jelorifico - y así, una vez más, Pandora encontró otra palabra difícil para agregar a su vocabulario.

**¿Pandora les dejará festejar el cumpleaños de Radamanthys a los lindos espectros? ¿Funcionará el plan de Minos? ¿Lograrán los espectros mantener su compostura y dignidad intactas? ¿Hades intervendrá en el festejo? ¿Dirá Pandora alguna vez bien "Radamanthys"?**

**Todas las respuestas y más en el capi que viene **

_Continuará…_

-------------------------------*o*------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por sus preciosos reviews del capi pasado, mi corazón está agradecido. Perdonen que otra vez usé a TANTOS personajes, pero bueno, son los más conocidos. Agradezco que no todos hayan tenido diálogo, por favor, no se mareen. Espero haber sido organizada.

Estos espectros están locos ¿verdad? Creo que en el Meikai no se aburren tanto como dice Caronte.

**Aclaraciones:**

* **El señor "Espectro Peón A":** -o- es un personaje poco conocido, pero gracias a él, los caballeros de bronce pudieron cruzar por el Muro de los Lamentos a Elisyon. (En el cómic SD Seiya) Es una larga historia, pero el Espectro Peón A es muy importante y merecía salir en este fic.

* **El tiempo en el Meikai y los Cumpleaños:** se puede deducir que los espectros no envejecen ni cumplen años, pero cualquier excusa es buena para armar un buen jolgorio. Creo que Shiori Teshirogi no se ha puesto a pensar en las edades de los espectros que creó ni su fecha de nacimiento para saber de qué signo son. Pero, los espectros de Kurumada (la mayoría) cuenta con esos datos en el manga. Para dato suyo solamente, les dejo las fechas de los cumpleaños de los Kyotos:

Rada: 30 de octubre. Aiacos: 6 de Julio. Minos: 25 de Marzo.

* **Festejos:** Sólo planeo festejar el cumple de Radamanthys en este loco fic; se lo merece porque lo hago sufrir mucho. Pero Minos será siempre mi juez favorito, pero, si quieren, les cuento de los demás cumples en otra ocasión.

* **Nota**: vean que Lune de Balrog fue el único que no sufrió en esos cumpleaños raros, en agradecimiento a su fanservice del capi 6. (Como dato extra, Lune cumple en navidad, 24 de Diciembre XD)

* ¡Pandora es totalmente adorable!, eso solo por decir. -o-

**AVISO: Ningún espectro de Hades fue dañado en la realización de este capitulo del fic.**

_(bueno… no mucho. ¡Hasta se divirtieron!)_


	9. El Cumple de Radamanthys – Parte II

**Capítulo 9: El Cumple de Radamanthys – Parte II: El Desastre**

**En el capítulo pasado, nuestros queridos y lindos espectros se encontraban en plena organización. Vamos a ver cómo estaba comenzando el día nuestra adorable y amada Pandora, en Giudecca.**

- ¡shhh! … ¡Pandora está despertando! – exclamó Byaku de Nicromante, quien velaba su sueño. Todos los espectros que estaban allí se pegaron a la pared e hicieron silencio para ver pasar a la niña.

- ¿Y qué parte del plan nos toca a nosotros, Edward? – Le susurró Chesire al espectro de Silfo, viendo cómo Pandora le daba una descarga a un espectro que se le cayeron unos platos.

- Creo que tenemos que demorar la clase de Pharao y la de Lune el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que nos manden una señal de que todo esta litos y salgamos de aquí – Respondió Edward y tragó saliva.

**Pandora visitó los aposentos de Hades y luego se fue a desayunar. Los espectros actuaban con naturalidad mientras la niña cumplía su rutina normal. En ese momento, Lune entró en Giudecca.**

- Muy buenos días señorita Pandora. El día de hoy para la escritura veremos Higaranas y Katakanas, son bastante sencillas- dijo Lune dejando un montón de libros en la mesa.

- yo sólo tengo una simple pregunta. - pronunció el espectro de Caith Sith tímidamente, y en reverencia delante de Pandora.

- ¿qué necesitas saber, Chesire? – inquirió la pequeña.

- ¿Por qué en el Meikai todos hablamos japonés, escribimos en griego y algunos de nuestros ataques son en inglés si los espectros venimos de todas partes del mundo? – continuó Chesire. Todos hicieron silencio.

- Cierto, hasta Lune, que proviene de Noruega lo hace. – agregó el espectro Peón A.

- Yo también quiero saber.- dijo la niña. Todos miraron al Espectro de Balrog expectantes y curiosos.

- … supongo… queee… - respondió titubeando Lune. No era la primera ni la última vez que alguien le hacía una pregunta tan difícil.

**Dejemos a estos espectros discutir sus asuntos y dirijámonos al Templo de Radamanthys.**

- ¡Señor Radamanthys! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! ¡RADAMANTHYS-SAMA! – exclamaba desesperado Giganto de Cíclope entrando por la puerta principal.

- … Despiértalo primero antes de decirle qué está pasando.- Agregó Zeros.

- ¡Rápido! – Agregó Phlegyas de Licaón, alarmado.

- mmmh, déjenme en paz un rato… como si no tuviera suficiente con las descargas que me da Pandora-sama. Ustedes pueden encargarse por hoy.- murmuró entre sueños el juez de Wyvern.

- es que… ¡MUCHAS ALMAS SE HAN ESCAPADO! ¡EL MEIKAI ES UN CAOS! – Gritó Giganto.

**Radamanthys se incorporó instantáneamente y salio de su templo para vislumbrar el horror con sus propios ojos. Misteriosamente, una cantidad innumerable de almas vagaba por el Meikai sin rumbo fijo ni dirección, todo era una algarabía de proporciones descomunales. **

**Echémosle un vistazo a la séptima prisión: las 10 fosas y cárceles de mármol. Éste es el lugar que nuestros queridos espectros habían elegido para festejar el cumpleaños del juez de Wyvern.**

- Ya vaciamos la prisión como lo ordenaste ¿ahora qué? – preguntó Kagaho, quien no había podido curarle el hipo a Verónica todavía, y tenía muy mal humor.

- Bien, Radamanthys se mantendrá ocupado con esas almas, así no se enterará de nada de la fiesta y al terminar vendrá aquí. Procuren que este lugar esté presto para la fiesta - dijo Minos, y se fue del lugar.

- Me encantan las sorpresas.- Agregó Myu y sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Así que te gustan las sorpresas, verdad, Papillion? – dijo Sylpheed de Basilisco y se acercó con Queen a Myu, amenazadoramente.

**Volvemos a Giudecca. Pharao fue a dar la clase de arpa a Pandora.**

- En esta clase vas a enseñarle a afinar su instrumento, ¿verdad? – dijo Chesire con ansiedad por salir de Giudecca, al ver llegar al espectro de Sphinx.

- Sí, claro, eso me llevará mas tiempo que lo normal. ¿Por qué tanta agitación? – Respondió Pharao y entró al lugar.

- Pandora-sama, ¿Pharao le ha enseñado a leer los pentagramas ya? – dijo Edward a la niña.

- No, pero puede hacerlo ahora – respondió Pandora mirando fijamente al espectro de Sphinx. Éste le echó una mirada asesina al espectro de Silfo.

**Desgraciadamente, y debido a la prolongada ausencia del guardián, Cerberos volvió a escaparse de la segunda prisión, y el caos aumentaba en el Meikai.**

- ¡Valentine! ¡Esto no puede continuar así! ¡Ve a Llamar a Pharao para que termine con esto!- gritó Wimber, escapando del gran canino y saliendo de la tercera prisión.

- Es que creo este caos era parte de lo planeado, mientras más grande sea el incidente, menos atención recibirá el otro. A este paso, Radamanthys no se enterará de nada. – Respondió Valentine, agitado.

- ¡Señor Radamanthys! ¿¡Qué haremos con este problema!?… ¡"Kero" escapó otra vez! – Gritó Giganto, acompañando al espectro de Wyvern intentado reubicar a las desordenadas almas.

- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo, Iwan de Troll, lo detendré! – exclamó un espectro, persiguiendo al gran canino, junto con Stand de Beattle y Rock de Gólem.

**En un intento de controlar a Cerberos, y siguiéndolo, Rock de Golem lanza una piedra gigante para poder noquear al tremendo can, y rompe uno de los 4 colosos en la entrada de la segunda prisión. **

**Mientras tanto, Fédor de Mandrágora decidió partir hacia el la séptima prisión porque se enteró de que habría fiesta.**

- Mira, Fédor, en todos mis años de experiencia he aprendido que el Ron es bueno, pero el licor es mejor… mmmh, Licor…. – Dijo Caronte y bebió un trago de una botella.

- No sé si esta bien que bebas mientras conduces – Dijo Fédor, notando que la barca se tambaleaba demasiado y dibujando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar aquí? ¿Morirnos?- Dijo el balsero y ambos se rieron un largo rato, pero la barca estaba yendo a la deriva sin que ellos lo notaran.

**El día había sido un caos total en todo el Meikai, las horas pasaban rápidamente mientras el Plan de Minos se llevaba a cabo. **

**Regresamos a Giudecca. Pandora sale a dar un vistazo fuera del edificio. A su alrededor sólo había calma, tal vez era demasiada paz.**

- ¿Dónde están los espectros que suelen pasear por aquí, Pharao? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Supongo que encargándose de las almas que escaparon de la séptima prisión.- respondió el espectro de Sphinx.

- ya veo…- respondió la niña y se sentó en las escaleras a mirar el horizonte. En ese momento, una silueta deforme se acercaba velozmente.

- ¡CERBEROS! – exclamó Pharao y salió corriendo a controlar al tremendo Can.

- ¡Deténganlo! – Gritaba Raimi corriendo detrás del mismo. Pharao tomó su bénet y el perro se tranquilizó al instante con una melodía.

- Menos mal que detuviste a Kero. Escucha una cosa, Minos dice que los preparativos están terminados – Dijo Niobe, bajando del gran can que no había podido detener.

- El plan de Minos-sama ha ido bastante bien. Excepto por el escape de Cerberos, creo que los objetivos principales quedaron cubiertos: Radamanthys estuvo todo el día ocupado con las almas de la séptima prisión y no está enterado de los preparativos; y los espectros se alejaron lo suficiente de Giudecca para que Pandora estuviera tranquila, y por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?– dijo Lune.

- Estaba aquí hace un segundo. – Dijo Pharao. En ese momento, Edward de Silfo salió de Giudecca a preguntar por Pandora que tampoco estaba adentro. Seguido de esto, los espectros entraron en pánico.

**Pandora se había encaminado hacia la séptima prisión por curiosidad de ver lo que estaban haciendo los espectros. Y, al mismo tiempo, las almas ya habían sido controladas por Radamatnhys y éste también se dirigía a la séptima prisión para dejarlas allá. Casi todos los espectros se encontraban dentro de esta prisión dando los últimos toques en los preparativos.**

- Minos, realmente todo ha salido bastante bien, tal vez demasiado- dijo Aiacos, desconfiando y mirando a todos.

- No seas tan negativo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – agregó Violatte.

- ¡Hagan silencio! Allá viene Radamanthys! - Gritó Zeros.

- _¡HIC!_ ¡Fuera luces! – gritó Verónica de Nasu. Pandora entró al lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

- ¡El hipo de verónica arruinará la sorpresa!-

- ¡Hey! ¡no veo nada!- ¡CRASH!

- ¡Cuidado! ¿¡Qué se rompió!? -

- Tengo una mano que no es mía en mi…–

- ¡Suéltame! –

- ¡Eso me dolióoo!-

- ¡MI PIERNA! –

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima!-

- ¡Hey no fui yo! -

- ¡Enciendan la luz!-

- ¡SILENCIO!-

- ¡Shhh!, ¡Shhh!-

**Radamanthys se asoma por la entrada de la prisión a dejar las almas y todos los espectros presentes saltaron desde donde estaban escondidos y gritan:**

- ¡SORPRESAAAAA!!!!

**La conmoción fue tal que Pandora dio una descarga masiva a todos los presentes. Ella miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en un cartel cuando las luces volvieron.**

- fe…feliz... Cum…cumplea...ños Rada…. Radamanthys… ?- leyó la pequeña sin ayuda y miró a Radamanthys que estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Yay! ¡Lo dijo bien! ¡Gané la Apuesta, Mils! ¡Págame! – Gritó triunfal Wimber.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó muy curiosa, pero seriamente Pandora. Verónica se reincorporó y dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, lanzando aún moscas por la boca.

- Es una _¡HIC!_ fiesta por el cumpleaños _¡HIC!_ de Radamanthys.- Pandora sólo miró en silencio a los espectros que la reverenciaron.

- ¿¡Pandora está aquí!? – entró gritando Lune de Balrog alarmado; cuando vio a la niña se tranquilizó.

- Un pastel… – pronunció Pandora, igual de seria. Y todos miraron que, en efecto, había uno con 3 velas de forma extraña. – ¿Van a encender las velas? – agregó. Todos quedaron atónitos.

- ¡Enciende las velas, Kagaho! – dijo Caronte al llegar, MUY ebrio. Kahago encendió una vela y una de las moscas de Verónica se incendió y se posó en su cabeza.

- ¡Gyaaa! ¡Mi cabello! – exclamó gritando el espectro de Nasu y salio corriendo mientras Fédor y Caronte aullaban la canción "feliz cumpleaños".

- ¿Alguien vio a Myu? – preguntó Raimi

- ¡Radamanthys tiene que pedir un deseo!- Agregó Fedór, igual de ebrio que Caronte, sin darse cuenta del todo el horror.

- ¡ya sopla las velas, Radamanthys! – gritó Aiacos nervioso y Radamanthys sopló las 3 velas del misterioso pastel.

- ¡Corten el pastel! – gritó Caronte, agitando una botella de ron en el aire. Gordon estaba a punto de cortar el pastel con su técnica de hacha y del pastel saltó majestuosa y llamativamente el espectro de Papillion, salpicando todo el lugar con crema.

- ¡Al fin soy libre! – exclamó.

- ¿c-cómo llegaste ahí? – preguntó Violatte, sorprendida.

- Silpheed y Queen me dejaron allí dentro. – respondió Myu y Pandora le pidió a Chesire que la llevara a Giudecca.

- ¿No va a quedarse en la fiesta, señorita? – preguntó Chesire con curiosidad.

- No. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. -

- ¿Va a tratar este asunto con Hades-sama? –preguntó muy nervioso Zeros.

- No es algo de qué preocuparse, creo que ni siquiera es de incumbencia de Hades-sama un asunto tan trivial como el cumpleaños de un espectro. Limpien todo al terminar. -Respondió la niña, y antes de irse, agregó seriamente:

- Feliz cumpleaños, Radamanthys.

**Luego de un rato de perplejidad y después de que perdieron la estupefacción, los espectros recobraron los ánimos de festejar.**

- Quisiera probar el licor – dijo inocentemente Tokusa de Hannuman y Kagaho le dio su vaso.

- Tanto planear para nada, porque no fue necesario tanto desorden. – suspiró Edward, sirviéndole vodka a Lune.

- El plan no salió del todo bien, pero los resultados fueron positivos - Agregó Byaku.

- ¡Vamos, anímense! – gritó alegremente Niobe, saltando la cuerda con uno de los gusanos del armadura de Raimi.

- Al menos Kagaho te curó el hipo, ¿no?- le dijo Violatte sarcásticamente a Verónica, que estaba lamentando un mechón de cabello quemado.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Wyvern. Elegí esto especialmente para ti – dijo Pharao. Todos los que vieron al espectro de Sphinx sonrieron burlonamente y mal pensando cuando le dio un presente a Radamanthys.

- ¿¡Qué es!? ¡Ya ábrelo! – Dijo Minos, agitando una botella de Licor y dándole el micrófono del karaoke a Aiacos. Radamanthys abrió la cajita y de allí, salió una bolsita. De esta bolsita, salieron unas pincitas para depilar.

- Necesitas hacer algo con esa ceja – dijo Pharao y todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, menos Myu.

- Uy, sí, mira quién lo dice ¿Quién te cortó el cabello? ¿Tú con un tazón? – le dijo Myu y se pusieron a pelear.

- ¡Pelea!!! ¡Apuestas por aquí! – exclamó Caronte y sacó de la nada boletos.

**Y así, los espectros festejaron toda la noche hasta el día siguiente, dejando atrás cosas como la dignidad y el orgullo por los efectos del alcohol. Pasaron muchísimas cosas, incluyendo un torneo de "¿Quien da más?, Vendido" en el cual ganó Valentine. Y al terminar, todos regresaron a sus posiciones alegremente, algo cansados.**

- Ahora que me doy cuenta, si la fiesta se hizo en esa prisión dejando esas almas fuera… ¡ESOS IDIOTAS ME HICIERON TRABAJAR A PROPÓSITO INNECESARIAMENTE! – exclamó Radamanthys al llegar a su templo.

- Jeeeh, qué buena fiesta. Lune, encárgate de los juicios hasta que se me pase la resaca.- dijo Minos, sonriente al llegar a la primera prisión.

- ¿qué le pasó a este coloso?- se preguntó Pharao al regresar a la segunda prisión.

Continuará…

-----------------------*o*------------------------

**Nota de la autora**: Primero que nada: ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! _este capitulo se alargó más de lo normal ._. . Espero que les haya gustado. Pasaron muchas más cosas locas en esta fiesta, pero se iba a extender mucho si les decía todo lo que pasó._

_Además, Lo que pasa en el Meikai, se queda en el Meikai, jejeh._

_¿A que Pandora no sonó muy tierna al decir bien Radamanthys? ya de grande, ella lo dice con una dulzura muy característica en el anime. (Público: Aawwww)_

**Aclaraciones:**

**La segunda prisión de Pharao:** en el anime de Saint Seiya los 4 colosos que vemos en la entrada de la prisión están intactos, pero en el manga uno de ellos esta roto…

Una de Dos: se perdieron detalles a la hora de animarlo o Pharao reconstruyó el coloso para cuando animaran la serie, después de 10 años que salió en el manga XD.

Creo que es mejor hacerle caso a la obra original y darle un por qué al coloso roto, ¿no?... jejeh, mala suerte, amigo Pharao (nota: no estamos seguros de que sepa leer pentagramas)

**La Misteriosa Séptima Prisión:** en el manga 24 de Saint Seiya la nombran, pero es un lugar por el que los de bronce no pasaron y poco sabemos de ella, lo que me dio lugar a delirar. Me pareció una buena oportunidad para darle cámara al lugar, perfecto para hacer la fiesta.

**Pandora No cuenta con fecha de cumpleaños conocida:** es raro, pero no pude obtener info de cuando ella cumple años. Parece que a Kurumada no se le ocurrió darle una, y parece que a Shiori Teshirogi no le gusta ponerle cumpleaños a los lindos espectros que ella crea. ._. Pobre Pandora.

"**¿Quién Da Más? Vendido"**: Otro juego de borrachos, pero más entretenido que el barquito peruano. Este juego requiere de resistencia y sobre todo, capacidad de mantenerse en pie. No les daré detalles XD.

Pobre Lune que le hacen siempre preguntas difíciles. Hasta Shun de Andrómeda tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una de esas preguntas para debate.

Todavía no sabemos el por qué de los idiomas en el Meikai… ¿A poco ustedes nunca se lo preguntaron?

* * *

**Para el próximo capítulo: Los espectros se enfrentarán a: ¡cha, cha, cha CHAAAAN! (música dramática) una visita de los dioses ^^**


	10. Dioses en el Meikai

**Capitulo 10: Dioses en el Meikai – La llegada.**

**Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Pandora llegó al Meikai. Los espectros pudieron reacomodarse de nuevo en una tranquila rutina, ya acostumbrados a convivir con la pequeña, quien se estaba convirtiendo en toda una señorita. **

**Pero como las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien, ya es hora de que se echen a perder. Vamos a visitar Elisyon, lugar de las bienaventuranzas, a donde van las almas de las buenas personas.**

- Creo que es hora de ver cómo esta la niña. – Dijo Hypnos, leyendo un libro mientras una musa le servía néctar.

- Seguramente está bien, ella cuenta con nuestra protección. Además, esos espectros no pueden resultar tan inútiles como para arruinar su crianza. – respondió el dios de la muerte, sin dejar de tocar música para las musas que cantaban alegremente para ellos.

- Ésa es la principal causa por la que perdiste en tus batallas anteriores, Thanatos. Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no es bueno subestimar a nadie. – Alegó Hypnos, levantándose de su lugar. Thanatos hizo un gesto adusto, y dejó su lira en las manos de una pequeña musa.

- ¿Se van a ese lugar horrible? – preguntó una de las musas inocentemente, y con cara de espanto.

- No se preocupen, volveremos pronto.- Añadió Thanatos sonriente.

- Esperen ¡Nosotros también vamos! –

**Volvamos al Meikai, lugar donde los condenados reciben su merecido, y algo más, todo por el mismo precio. Los espectros se encontraban entrenando, preparándose para la próxima guerra santa…**

- ¡Cuidado! - _¡BOOOOOOM!_ -

- Te dije que no era conveniente que…-

- ¡Tú cállate! –

- ¡Esa fue mi idea, lo hiciste todo mal! –

- ¡A ti nadie te preguntó!-

**(Bueno, no tanto) Dejemos a estos espectros desconocidos terminar sus asuntos y dirijámonos más allá de Giudecca. El espectro Peón A estaba tranquilamente cumpliendo su deber de "guardar" la entrada al Muro de los Lamentos.**

- Creo que mi imaginación me está haciendo escuchar cosas. ¿Quién puede estar detrás del muro? – dijo el espectro Peón A e intentó continuar su siesta.

Mientras soñaba, una figura comenzó a perseguirle.

- ¡Si no abres esa maldita puerta, convertiré tu eternidad en el peor de los tormentos! – farfulló una voz detrás del él.

- ése no puede ser Hypnos… - susurraba el espectro entre sueños, pero en realidad estaba tan aterrado que no podía despertarse.

- Abre esa puerta… – prorrumpió otra voz mucho más sentenciosa.

- Ese sí es Hypnos – prosiguió el durmiente.

**El espectro peón A se levantó de su lugar y, medio dormido, cambió el interruptor de la puerta de "Manual" a "Automático" para poder seguir su siesta. La puerta se abrió, y en ese momento, los imponentes dioses entraron en el Meikai. La habitación del Muro de los Lamentos estaba totalmente oscura, pero, imprecisamente, descubrimos cuatro figuras que acompañaban a los dioses gemelos.**

- ¿Ésta es otra parte del reino de Hades-sama? – Preguntó una de las figuras que acompañaban a Thanatos e Hypnos.

- … apesta…- agregó otra de ellas.

- ¿Los espectros todavía no se han percatado de que estamos aquí? Escucho el bullicio que hacen, pero no entiendo qué puede mantenerlos tan ocupados – comentaba Hypnos, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación principal en Giudecca.

**Un gran grupo de espectros estaba reunido en torno a las escaleras próximas al trono de Hades. Los dioses seguían atónitos, pero, de alguna manera u otra, se entremezclaron en torno al montón de espectros.**

- ¡Traigan una Manzana! – exclamó un espectro.

- Espero que éste sea el último… la verdad que es bastante problemática esta situación.- comentaba otro espectro desconocido. Chesire volvió corriendo con una manzana en su mano.

**Los presentes estaban algo tensos y hasta nerviosos mientras los dioses se abrieron paso entre ellos para poder entender la situación.**

- ¡Salió! – Exclamó contento un espectro desconocido y levantó la manzana mordida por Pandora en pose triunfal. Otros espectros aplaudieron animados y la niña sólo los miró seriamente.

**Una de las figuras que acompañaban a Thanatos e Hypnos se adelantó y tomó la manzana en sus manos. Los espectros hicieron silencio y la atmósfera se volvió lúgubre al vislumbrar seis visitas inesperadas.**

- Un… ¿diente? – preguntó Phantasos mirando la manzana, y luego a todos los presentes, los cuales hicieron reverencia automáticamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó seriamente Morpheo al notar que había un poco de sangre en la manzana.

- Pandora está cambiando sus dientes de leche – pronunció uno de los espectros del fondo, consumiéndose de nervios y ansiedad. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Zeros no pudo contener más su risa y muchos le siguieron el ejemplo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – interrumpió Ikelos. Todos volvieron a hacer silencio.

- ¿Qué manera de recibir a los dioses es ésta? – Inquirió Thanatos. Los ojos de la niña brillaron de temor, como la primera vez que vio a los dioses gemelos.

- Prepárense para servir a estos dioses que han atravesado una gran distancia para honrarnos con su presencia.- Ordenó sentenciosa Pandora, reverenciando a los dioses.

- ¿Es necesario que se arrodille ante nosotros? Digo, es que es tan pequeña – le susurró sonriente Phantasos a Oneiros.

- Está entrenada – le respondió éste.

**Seguido de esto, mientras muchos espectros ordenaban el lugar para ofrecer un gran banquete a los dioses para darles la bienvenida, otro grupo de espectros salió de Giudecca rápidamente para iniciar la organización y avisar a todos sobre este acontecimiento.**

- ¿Thanatos-sama está aquí? – Exclamaron Tokusa de Hannuman y Verónica de Nasu al mismo tiempo cuando se enteraron. El rostro de ellos se iluminó, por así decirlo, y partieron hacia Giudecca.

- ¿Dioses en el Meikai? esa sí es buena. Anda, dinos otra. – Respondió Aiacos al enterase, y bebiendo un poco de licor. Violatte entendió la gravedad de la situación y golpeó al juez de Garuda (no muy fuerte) para despabilarlo.

- ¿Y dejaron a Pandora-sama sola con ellos? ¡Imbéciles! – exclamó Radamanthys al grupo de espectros mensajeros y comenzó a prepararse para ir a Giudecca.

**Veamos qué esta pasando en Giudecca. Los 6 dioses se encontraban al frente del trono de Hades. La figura de Hades permanecía inmóvil y en silencio delante de ellos mientras conversaban.**

- Así que así se ve el Hades de esta era. No se parece mucho al anterior, pero en cierta forma es tierno – Opinó Phantasos sonriente.

- ¡mhp! Se ve que siempre los prefiere con cara de niña. – le susurró Morpheo a Ikelos.

- El último huésped también era así de femenino – agregó Ikelos.

- ¡Shh! Hades no necesita un cuerpo para comandar y liderar aquí en Meikai. Aunque su cuerpo se encuentre en Elisyon, él está aquí. Cuiden sus comentarios – ordenó Oneiros, prudentemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Pandora? – Preguntó Hypnos a la pequeña que, aunque no demostraba emoción, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Sí, Hypnos-sama. Los espectros no son tan inútiles como se vieron recién. – explicó la niña, dejando notar que, efectivamente, había cambiado muchos de sus dientes y su dentadura estaba improlija. Thanatos se rió un poco, pero Hypnos lo miró seriamente y éste se calmó.

- Esta no es una linda primera impresión de la heraldo de Hades. Aunque, es un poco diferente de la última ¿verdad? – dijo Phantasos al ver a la niña.

- Sí, y que a la hermana de Hades-sama la críen los espectros, hacen ver al Meikai como una gran familia- dijo Oneiros sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cómo demoran éstos espectros! Necesitan una lección sobre el servicio a los dioses. – masculló Thanatos.

- ¿Un ejército de humanos comandado por una niña? ¿Qué esperaba? Vamos, sea realista, tío Thanatos – Respondió Phantasos.

- Prometo que les serviremos con excelencia. – Pronunció con determinación Pandora; seriamente, miró a los ojos de los dioses y salió de Giudecca a ver por qué tanta demora de los espectros.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a explorar más de esta parte del reino de Hades-sama? – Sugirió Phantasos alegremente.

- Cierto… quisiera arreglar cuentas con alguien de aquí… - Dijo Ikelos y esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

- No se alejen demasiado y no se pierdan. – Dijo Hypnos.

**Los dioses darán un paseo por el Meikai, dándoles oportunidad de examinar la vida de los espectros, quienes deben prepararse a dar un servicio con excelencia estos 6 dioses.**

Continuará…

------------------------------------*o*--------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora**: "_sus reviews son bien recibidos, gratos a mis ojos y hasta son necesarios para mi inspiración". (¡Qué poética estoy hoy!)_

_-Ejem- este capi estuvo bien tranquilo_

_Bueno, esta vez la dosis de sufrimiento viene preparada hasta para la pequeña Pandora. Mi musa se encuentra en su período, así que su humor no es muy amigable, ni siquiera con la niña. _

_El próximo capítulo viene cargado con muchos delirios y mucho sufrimiento para los espectros más conocidos como Radamanthys y Aiacos. Ahora sí, pasemos a las…_

**Aclaraciones**

***"Tío Thanatos": **Según tengo entendido, los dioses del sueño (oneiros en mitología) son hijos de Hypnos. Más información de ellos en el capi que viene. Quiero reservarme algunas sorpresas.

* "**El método de la manzana"**: digamos que como a los 6 o 7 años los niñitos comienzan a cambiar sus dientecitos. Hay muchos métodos para sacarle los dientes a los chamacos mucho menos traumáticos que el de "la puerta y el hilo" o ir a un dentista. Es normal que cambie sus dientes, pero el solo imaginar la imagen de Pandora de pequeña con pocos dientes me asusta y me da miedo. Tendré pesadillas -_-, esto me gano por hacerle caso a mi musa en "esos días" ._.'''

* **¿Qué hacen los dioses de los sueños en el Meikai?** : Detalle sorpresivo, porque ellos pertenecen al Mukai. Al principio sólo Thanatos e Hypnos vendrían, pero como le he dado una oportunidad de aparecer a muchos espectros que fueron "completamente destruidos" en Lost Canvas, también les he dado cabida a los dioses del sueño. En eso no fui parcial, todos merecen una oportunidad.

* **Los Espectros Misteriosos:** en este capi no les di mucho protagonismo a los espectros conocidos para centrarme en la llegada de los dioses. Es para que ustedes descansen de la cantidad de personajes a la que estoy acostumbrándome a usar. Pero ya en el siguiente capi, prepárense (risa maligna) todos sufrirán.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de las choco-aventuras de los espectros.


	11. Sirviendo a los Dioses

**Capítulo 11: Sirviendo a Los Dioses.**

**Como si no hubieran tenido poco con la responsabilidad de cuidar al Heraldo de Hades, los queridos espectros estaban empezando los preparativos para servirles a los dioses.**

- Si llegan a decepcionarme, los enviaré al Tártaro a padecer peores tormentos que los que sufren los humanos en este lugar – le dijo Thanatos a los espectros presentes en Giudecca. Hypnos sólo miraba en silencio el trabajo y esfuerzo de los peones.

**Mientras, las otras tres deidades aprovecharon la oportunidad de explorar la parte más tétrica y oscura de los dominios de Hades-sama. Phantasos paseaba alegremente junto con Morpheo cerca del margen del río Acheron.**

- Oe, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó Fédor de Mandrágora al ver pasar a Phantasos.

- No sé, nunca la había visto. Tampoco su reconozco su Surplice.- respondió Caronte.

- ¿Será de alguna estrella que no conozcamos? – Preguntó Gordon de Minotauro que estaba con ellos.

- Es muy linda. – agregó Wimber.

**Phantasos saludó cálidamente a los espectros desde lejos, y éstos comenzaron a seguirle para conseguir sus gracias y/o favores (sin que los dioses se percataran). Al mismo tiempo, Oneiros e Ikelos buscaban a un tal Cid por las prisiones, y llegaron a Cocytos.**

- Ah, ése… Estuvo aquí hace un tiempo, pero parece que terminó de pagar por sus pecados y reencarnó.- respondió Valentine de Harpy, guardián de ésa prisión.

- ¿¡HAN DEJADO ESCAPAR AL CID!? – exclamó prepotentemente Ikelos, perdiendo su poca paciencia con los espectros que no entendían nada.

- Creo que aquí el término "eternidad" está mal manejado. Sino, ése caballero hubiera pagado su blasfemia contra los dioses aquí una eternidad. - agregó Oneiros, mientras veía huir a los espectros de la ira de Ikelos.

**Vamos a ver dónde está nuestra pequeña protagonista. Nos dirigimos al templo de Minos, Ptolomea, donde se estaban debatiendo los asuntos pertinentes al servicio. Pandora estaba leyendo un libro casi tan grande como ella, el cual había traído Lune.**

- Necesitamos que los dioses se alejen de Giudecca para poder preparar el lugar – Alegó Byaku.

- Bien, entonces que Byaku de Nicromante y Edward de Silfo se encargarán de llevarlos fuera de Giudecca – ordenó Minos, de pie al lado de Pandora. Así Edward y Byaku se fueron a Giudecca.

- ¿Quien va a ser el Copero? – preguntó Pandora; hubo un silencio mortal en el aire, y los espectros abrieron sus ojos como platos. La niña levantó la vista a verlos y preguntó: - ¿Qué significa este servicio que describe este libro?-

- No sé si usted, señorita, conoce de Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus. El copero es quien sirve a los dioses el néctar y ambrosía. Habrá que elegir a algunos de aquí para ese servicio. - respondió automáticamente Myu de Papillion y expuso tres togas blancas como vestimenta para los "afortunados".

- Yo me ofrezco. Haré cualquier cosa para complacer a mi señor Thanatos en agradecimiento porque nos honre con su visita. – Dijo elocuentemente Tokusa de Hannuman.

- ¿Cómo debe ser un copero? – Inquirió Pandora.

- El copero debe ser un espectro que desborde belleza, que sea grato a la vista, que de su boca su voz sedosa y elocuente alegre y deleite a los dioses.- respondió Lune, recitando las palabras exactas de otro libro.

- ¡Entonces toda la tropa de Radamanthys no es apta para este tipo de servicio! – Exclamó Aiacos y muchos se rieron.

- Es cierto… si alguien como Zeros sirviera mis copas, perdería las ganas de comer para siempre – secundó Pharao y hubo más risas.

- ¡Entonces que Minos sea el copero! – sugirió Verónica.

- Mejor Radamanthys. ¡Qué honor poder servir a los dioses tan de cerca! – acompañó Phlegyas de Licaón, sonriente.

- Ah, no… no me miren a mí, yo ni siquiera cumplo con los requisitos – dijo Radamanthys algo nervioso.

-¿¡Pero yo por qué!? ¡No me de esa túnica blanca a mí, Minos-sama! – farfulló el espectro de Balrog

- No estás en posición de negarte, Lune. O eres tú o soy yo. Y yo no quiero ser - respondió Minos.

- ¿No quieres ser tú el copero, Pharao? – le preguntó Lune ofreciéndole la toga al egipcio.

- No creo, con eso de ser copero hay que "deleitar" a los dioses de muchas formas y prefiero deleitarlos con música, ¡Oye!-

- ¡A Pharao le gustaría ser copero! ¡A él le encanta servir a los dioses! – sugirió Aiacos levantándole la mano al espectro de Sphinx, y entre dientes murmuró: - porque es un lambiscón adulador. – Pharao le echó una mirada asesina a Aiacos y cuando estaba a punto de responder, Pandora anunció:

- Entonces Pharao queda como copero y…Aiacos. Tú serás copero también. Kagaho de Benhu me ha contado de tu deplorable desempeño en la anterior guerra y sé que debes demostrar mucho más respeto y fidelidad a nuestros señores dioses –

- ¡Yo te daré tu fidelidad, Benhu! – farfulló amenazadoramente Aiacos, pero Violatte lo detuvo antes de que golpeara a Kagaho, quien dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y le dijo:

- Tienes que ser valiente, Garuda. Y al egipcio tampoco le vienen mal las togas blancas. Al menos así ustedes podrán comprobar que no son del todo imbéciles –

- Mejor van a cambiarse. ¡Échenle muchas ganas! – Dijo Minos y sonrió.

- Entonces Verónica, Radamanthys, y Chesire, a ustedes les encargo que traigan todo aquello para deleitar el paladar de los dioses. No se atrevan a regresar sin eso.- dictó la pequeña.

**Los espectros se pusieron en marcha para poder completar las tareas asignadas.  
**

- ¡Lindo perrito! ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto Phantasos al llegar a la segunda prisión y acariciando al tremendo can.

- Cerberos- respondió Giganto de cíclope, quien se había unido a la procesión de interesados que seguía a la deidad de la Pseudoforma.

- ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora creo que los espectros son criaturas adorables, me he divertido con las cosas que me han explicado de las prisiones- le dijo Phantasos a su hermano.

- Como sea… espero que ya estén terminando con los preparativos para servirnos, porque sinceramente no me ha parecido ameno estar en un lugar tan repugnante – respondió Mopheo y una de las cabezas de Cerberos comenzó a lamerlo.

- Awww ¡Qué tierno! parece que le agradas – dijo Phantasos, y al terminar su frase, el perrote engulló al dios regente de la forma.

- Señorita… díganos a qué estrella pertenece – dijo aprovechando la situación Wimber. Phatasos escribió en el suelo un kanji.

- ¿Cómo se lee eso? – preguntó Fédor.

- Aparición o apariencia… - respondió Sylpheed.

- Pues se ve muy linda, será apariencia – murmuró Giganto.

- Ay, qué cosas dicen, muchachos. Ahora, saquen a mi hermano de ahí, ¿si? – dijo Phantasos y los espectros comenzaron a pelearse para sacar a Morpheo de la boca de "Kero".

**Lejos de allí: **

- ¿¡Cómo vamos a hacer para conseguir néctar y ambrosía!? – preguntó Radamanthys.

- Podríamos conseguir algo mejor que eso si cruzamos el Lethe – respondió Verónica.

- ¿No vamos a perdernos?- preguntó Chesire.

- ¡vamos! ¡Mira quién lo dice! – agregó Radamanthys, mientras corrían a toda velocidad en un rumbo incierto.

**En Cocytos:**

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí para divertirse? – preguntó Oneiros a Valentine, mientras Ikelos descargaba su ira con algunos otros espectros de Cocytos.

- ¿Es broma? – respondió Queen de Alraune, viendo cómo los espectros lograban enterrar a Ikelos en la nieve.

- Me voy con el señor Hypnos, presiento que allá debe estar pasando algo interesante– culminó Oneiros, aburrido.

**Mientras tanto, fuera de Giudecca, Thanatos e Hypnos jugaban al ajedrez humano con los espectros haciendo de piezas. No hubo apuestas. Algunos de los espectros que estuvieron en la organización, también tuvieron que participar, aún en contra de su voluntad.**

- ¡Hey! ¡Se supone que tú eras un alfil! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Gritó Byaku, encargado de mantener a los dioses fuera de Giudecca, que resultaba ser un Peón caído del "ejército" de Hypnos.

- ¡Tú no eres mi jefe! – le respondió de mala gana Kagaho, parte del "ejército" de Thanatos.

- ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Protégeme que soy el rey! – gritó Zeros.

- ¡Ya quisieras ser rey, tú, cochino peón! – respondió Niobe.

- Ya llegué al otro lado… ¿Ya me pueden coronar? – preguntó algo perdido Raimi.

- Esas son damas, Raimi –respondió Edward de silfo, también dentro del tablero.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Traición! ¡Tú no puedes acabar conmigo, Hannuman! – exclamó Myu de Papillion, quien era una torre del equipo de Hypnos.

- Debes saber que yo sólo serviré a mi Señor Thanatos ¡Así que muere! – Exclamó divertido Tokusa, encarnando un Caballo del "ejército" de Hypnos.

- ¿No tenían que vestirse de coperos Tokusa, Aiacos y Pharao? – preguntó Lune, a quien le tocó ser una torre, entre las piezas de Thanatos.

- Hay tiempo para eso – respondió Minos, el rey entre las piezas de Hypnos.

- ¡Jaque, Hypnos!- exclamó Thanatos.

- Aún no es jaque mate. Las piezas de mi tablero traicionan mi voluntad, pero ya verás: Reina a caballo – dictó sentenciosamente el dios del sueño.

- ¡Violatte! ¡No me hagas esto! – Exclamó Aiacos.

- Lo siento, Aiacos, me gustaría que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra forma, no es nada personal ¡Adiós! – concluyó la espectro de Behemonth eliminando a Garuda, que parece que sí se entretenía con el juego.

- Truco sucio. Espera a ver esto, Hypnos: Torre a Alfil – ordenó Thanatos.

- Lune, recuérdame esto cuando le hable de ti a Pandora – dijo Pharao, y al instante Lune lo eliminó del juego con su látigo.

- Buena jugada, pero no será suficiente. Reina a peón. Jaque mate– señaló Hypnos.

- ¡No! ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! – exclamó Kagaho y se lanzó al rey del "ejército" de Hypnos, Minos, para acabar con él.

**Muchos espectros se sumaron al combate, pero el resultado había sido claro. Hypnos había ganado. Esto no parecía importarle a los espectros que seguían luchando entre ellos.**

- Se ve que se están divirtiendo mucho.- opinó Oneiros al llegar.

- ¿Dónde está ikelos? – preguntó Hypnos.

- Supongo que enterrado bajo el hielo. ¿Dónde están Phantasos y Morpheo? – contestó el Oráculo de los dioses del sueño.

- Allá vienen.- Dijo Thanatos al distinguir el cosmos de sus sobrinos y a toda la procesión de espectros que los seguía (más precisamente a Phantasos).

**Mientras los dioses se reunían, los espectros fueron a preparar los últimos detalles.**

- Estás todo cubierto de baba – dijo Oneiros al ver a Morpheo.

- Dime algo que no sepa, idiota - respondió Morpheo, sacudiéndose asqueado.

- Al menos yo me divertí mucho aquí. ¡No sabía cuantos tipos de castigos vienen para los humanos y cuanta variedad de espectros hay! Los hay asesinos, psicópatas, inútiles, molestos, débiles, feos, lindos, fuertes, loquitos, sádicos… ¡y mujeres también! ¡El Señor Hypnos tenía razón: los humanos pueden resultar no ser tan inútiles y aburridos como el tío Thanatos dice! - Comentaba alegremente Phantasos.

- Entremos a Giudecca – sugirió Hypnos, quien aunque no lo demostraba, había disfrutado estar en el Meikai.

- Bueno, a lo que veníamos. Este cortejo de imbéciles que nos recibe no me es agradable – farfulló al llegar último Ikelos.

- Cierto, nos distrajimos de nuestro propósito de ver cómo estaba Pandora. – dijo Thanatos, y notó que los espectros los habían dejado solos.

**Cuando entraron en Giudecca, los dioses fueron recibidos como nunca lo imaginaron. Los espectros hacían reverencia, dejando a la vista una mesa decorada, y la pequeña Pandora dijo:**

- En nombre mi Señor Hades y de todos sus espectros, quiero darles la bienvenida al Meikai.- e hizo una pequeña reverencia, seriamente. Los dioses, impresionados, tomaron lugar en esa mesa.

- Te ves bien en esas togas, Aiacos. Va con tu estilo. – dijo Verónica, sarcásticamente.

- Creo que esta toga me queda grande… se me descubren los hombros – dijo apenado Tokusa.

- ¿Qué trajeron para servirle a los dioses? – Preguntó Pharao.

- Vino que conseguimos dándole algo a cambio a Dionisos. – dijo Radamanthys.

- ¿Dónde está Chesire? – preguntó Edward de Silfo.

**En algún lugar del olimpo:**

- Acércate, gatita- susurraba Dionisos picaronamente.

- ¡Gyaaaa! ¡Nooooo! ¡Me las pagarán, Radamanthys y Verónicaaaaaa! – gritaba Chesire.

**Volvemos al Meikai. Los coperos empezaron a servir a los dioses.**

- ¡Uy! ¡Un copero morenito! ¡Qué tierno es! – Exclamó Phantasos y le guiñó un ojo a Pharao, y dijo con su voz un poco más grave – Ahora, si me disculpan, quiero ponerme un poco más cómodo.-

**Ante la vista de todos sus admiradores, Phantasos se quitó su máscara, y reinó el silencio en la sala. La audiencia quedó estupefacta.**

- ¿¡Era hombre!?- prorrumpió Ox de la Gorgona, boquiabierto.

- Pues confundimos el kanji de Aparición con Apariencia – dijo desanimado Wimber.

- Una ilusión. – dijo Fédor con ánimos de irse, pero en reverencia todavía.

- Sigue siendo lindo – agregó sonriente Myu de Papillion y todos lo miraron raro.

- Muy pocos saben apreciar la verdadera belleza, Myu. No les hagas caso, tú y yo conocemos de la valoración de lo realmente hermoso – lo apoyó Verónica.

- Y… Por algo Myu es el espectro de la estrella terrestre de la rareza – Dijo Minos

- Claro… ¡rarito! – agregó Zeros.

- ¡Ewww! ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? – dijo Phantasos al ver Zeros.

- Me va a dar un calambre si sigo en esta posición. La jarra está muy pesada. – se quejó Aiacos.

- Sírveme vino, Copero – ordenó Morpheo.

**Luego de un rato, y después de haber consumido grandes, exorbitantes, excesivas cantidades del vino que Dionisos les había dado para los dioses, Thanatos les había invitado un poco a los espectros que se pusieron igual de "alegres":**

- ¿Saben?, El Meikai en como un museo de historia, debido a las grandes cantidades de almas que hay, cada uno con algo que decir – dijo Caronte, que parece ser el tipo de borracho "diplomático"

- Seeeh, es un museo de historia… Me di cuenta por el Neandertal bien conservado que tienen allí- dijo Thanatos señalando a Radamanthys. Pharao fue el que más se rió, siendo abrazado por Phantasos.

- Bueno… digamos que es deplorable ver a los imponentes dioses en este estado tan vergonzoso ¿No Aiacos? – opinó Violatte, pero el espectro de Garuda ya se había dormido en su regazo.

- Ahora jugaremos un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Si contestan mal, los castigo y si contestan bien, los castigo – dijo Ikelos, animadamante.

- ¿Y si no contestan? – preguntó Morpheo, adormecido.

- También- exclamó Ikelos levantando su puño y los espectros se reían y disfrutaban.

**Pandora se había dormido en la mesa. Hypnos vio cómo Radamanthys la levantó de su lugar, la llevó hasta su habitación y la arropó en su cama tiernamente. El dios del sueño sonrió complacido, pero no dijo nada.  
**

- Es Suficiente, creo que ustedes, Hypnos y Thanatos, ya averiguaron lo que querían. – prorrumpió la voz de Hades desde su trono. Todos hicieron silencio y recuperaron la compostura.

- Es cierto. Puedo estar seguro de que hemos dejado en buenas manos a la niña, mi señor.- dijo Hypnos reverenciando a Hades, mientras los espectros corrían de un lado a otro ordenando todo.

- Este ejército no es tan decepcionante como parece. Ya vámonos. – concluyó el dios de la muerte.

- ¡Ojala volvamos algún día cuando las cosas estén más calmadas! – dijo Phantasos.

- Tenemos trabajo en el Mukai, será difícil volver- dijo Morpheo.

- Cierto. Bueno, de todas formas, no estuvo tan mal haber venido – agregó Oneiros.

- oh, bueno. Me hubiera gustado entretenerme un poco más con esta bola de fracasados- dijo Ikelos y bebió lo último del vino.

**Los dioses dejaron el Meikai yéndose por la puerta del Muro de los Lamentos, así como llegaron.**

- Es la primera vez que escucho hablar a Hades en todo este tiempo que está sentado en su trono.- dijo Minos a Lune, de regreso a la primera prisión.

- ¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? – respondió Verónica, metiéndose en la conversación.

_Continuará…_

-----------------------------------*o*--------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** _"aiiiiiiiii waaaant tu zeeenk yiuuuuu…" (Léase con la melodía de "Thank You" de Dido.) Mis queridisisísimos lectores:_

_Este capítulo me quedó extenso y aún así muchos chistes y situaciones delirantes quedaron fuera. Y por cierto, el capi anterior y éste estaban pegados, pero decidí dividirlo porque hubiera sido excesivamente largo. Aprovecho a pedirle perdón a Radamanthys por lo de Neandertal, y creo que es precioso. Ahora sí:_

**Aclaraciones.**

**Ganímedes, el copero:** muchos conocen sobre él. Resulta que era un joven tan, tan, pero tan apuesto que Zeus se lo llevó a que le sirviera y deleitara como copero. Lo de deleitar tiene muchísimos sentidos, como dijo Pharao. Los espectros no querían arriesgarse a que les hicieran sufrir lo insufrible.

**El Vino de Dionisos:** Dionisos (o Baco, para los que leen mitología con nombres romanos) era el dios de las festividades. En todo caso, le dejaron al pobre de Chesire para su diversión. Verónica no nos explicó como le hizo para llegar a cruzar el Lethe sin morir. Radamanthys visitó el Olimpo. Se ve que es un guerrero negado a su servicio.

**El súper Infierno "Tártaro":** (suena a postre). Es un lugar fuera de la jurisdicción de Hades, miles de veces peor que el Meikai.

**Mukai:** en algunos mangas lo pudieron haber traducido como "Morphia". Es el lugar donde viven los dioses del sueño. Es alguna especie de prisión parece, a donde van a acabar los guerreros y pierden la posibilidad de reencarnar por estar metidos allí en un sueño "eterno". Hablando de "eternidad", nadie sabe manejar ese término bien en Saint Seiya, parece.

**Reencarnación:** es obvio que es un término manejado por mí. Oneiros lo menciona en el manga. Como la jurisdicción de la muerte la tiene Hades, lo más seguro es que todos los santos caídos en Lost Canvas fueron a parar de puntitas al Meikai, y luego de pagar pos sus culpas renacieron. Según yo. Si no, no lo entendería. Saint Seiya me ha dejado muchos interrogantes por la cantidad de cabos sueltos que deja. Cid renació como Shura. ^^

**Phantasos y su máscara**: en su ficha de personaje en el manga, se dice que la deidad de la Pseudoforma (Apariencia) lleva una máscara que el Cid de capricornio rompe. Sorpresa para los espectros que lo seguían: Phantasos es varón. ¡A mí me gusta! ^^

Hubo fanservice ._. …

**¡Hades Habló! ¡OMG!: **su única línea en todo el fic hasta ahora. Pese a que el cuerpo de Hades estaba en la tierra siendo utilizado por Shun, los espectros conocieron lo que sería la "futura" figura y voz de Hades-sama. Por eso tanta sorpresa al ver a Andrómeda llegar al Meikai.

Radamanthys se quedó lavando platos con los demás al terminar el jolgorio… Eso sólo por decir

_El final de este loco fic se acerca… y hay una sorpresa preparada para los que dejan reviews ^^ ¡Gracias, mis lectores!_


	12. Prólogo de Guerra

**Capítulo 12**. Prólogo de Guerra.

**Ya han pasado muchos años, tal vez nueve, desde la llegada de la Heraldo de Hades al Meikai. La ya no tan pequeña Pandora ha crecido tanto en altura como en sabiduría. **

-Y no te olvides de agregar mucha leche en la dieta de Pandora-sama, Queen, es muy importante- Dijo Verónica.

- Nunca entendí bien para qué servía esa cosa tan fea. –le respondió el espectro de Alraune, en la cocina.

- Bueno, es que las niñas en crecimiento la necesitan para desarrollar mayor tamaño, si me entiendes - Dijo Verónica, señalando la parte superior a su torso, más precisamente su pecho.

**Los espectros habían acostumbrado su rutina a la crianza de la niña y visitaban Giudecca seguido, pero aún así, ninguno podía ver a Hades personalmente a solas como Pandora. Sólo veían la figura de un joven de cabellos oscuros sentado en el trono guardando silencio, o a veces nada.**

- ¿Será que nos guarda rencor por los errores de la guerra pasada?- se preguntó Kagaho, mirando la silenciosa figura de su señor.

- Un dios como él no puede guardar rencores hacia un simple servidor como tú, Kagaho. Además, puedes ver manifestarse su misericordia en la oportunidad que te dio para que le sirvas ahora, igual que Aiacos – respondió Pandora.

- Creo que no estás en posición de discutirle a la señorita, Benhu. Tienes lo que te mereces – agregó Aiacos, haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Kagaho salió muy enojado de Giudecca pateando con furia unas piedritas

- No es justo… ¡a Radamanthys y a Aiacos los han perdonado muchas veces!- farfulló.

**Luego de que se fueran estos espectros, Pharao llegó a Giudecca a ejecutar su música para deleitar a Hades, como era su costumbre cada 13 días. **

- Siempre ejecutas las mismas melodías Pharao… ¿es que acaso no sabes ninguna otra? – farfulló Pandora muy molesta. El espectro la miró extrañado por unos momentos, en silencio.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la joven. En ese momento entró Zeros al lugar sin previo aviso. La joven le aplicó una descarga y dijo:

- Sabes muy bien que cada 13 días mi señor Hades se deleita en el concierto de Pharao. ¿A qué se debe tu intromisión inoportuna?-

- L-lo siento mi señora… es que hoy es el día en que usted examinaría el entrenamiento de las tropas de guerra de Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys – respondió temerosamente el espectro de Rana.

- Está bien. Después de todo, mi responsabilidad es esta. – respondió Pandora.

- Creo que está de mal humor hoy. – le susurró Zeros a Pharao, a quien le habían herido su orgullo de músico.

**Luego de un par de horas, el evento principal del día comenzaría: La presentación de los espectros de guerra en Giudecca. Minos, Radamanthys y Aiacos se presentaron con sus tropas.**

- No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Minos al llegar al lugar.

- Guarden silencio que están ante la presencia del dios Hades – ordenó Pandora y los presentes aguardaron (casi) mudos y en reverencia.

- ungh… me tocó estar al lado de Niobe ¡Asco! – susurró quejándose Myu de Papillión

- uy, ¡sí qué delicado! – Respondió Raimi al otro lado de Niobe

- ¡Hagan silencio! – ordenó el juez de Wyvern.

- ¡Radamanthys! ¿No puedes guardar silencio por unos instantes? Tal desobediencia será castigada ante los ojos de tus colegas. – prorrumpió Pandora desde su lugar dándole una descarga al indefenso Juez.

- Radamanthys, lo tuyo es pura mala suerte – le susurró sarcásticamente Pharao desde atrás de Pandora.

- No quiero estar tanto tiempo en reverencia, me va a dar un calambre así – se quejó Byaku.

- ¿Dónde estarán los otros espectros de guerra? – Preguntó Edward de Silfo.

- Seguro que lejos de todo este horror. – le respondió Chesire.

- ¿Tienen algo para decir, ustedes dos? – inquirió Pandora viendo enfurecida a los espectros de Silfo y de Caith Sith. Y agregó

- Supongo que ya deben estar llegando los espectros que faltan. Los guardianes de Hades deberían mostrar incluso más disciplina que los propios jueces. – y en el acto, convocó teletransportando a los espectros de guerra que faltaban.

- Insisto, Pandora está de muy mal humor hoy.- se repitió a sí mismo Zeros.

- Algo no está bien. Pandora es la niña a quien nosotros con mucho esfuerzo hemos cuidado durante todo este tiempo. ¿Qué puede estar pasándole? ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad en su trato para nosotros? – preguntó atónito Myu de Papilllion.

- Déjame explicártelo en una sola palabra, Mariposa: A-do-les-cen-cia. – respondió Verónica.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Violatte, que los estaba escuchando.

- Creo que ella estaría por cumplir… trece años. Era hora ¿no? – respondió Edward desde atrás.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Hagan silencio! ¡No hagan que lo repita! – Ordenó Radamanthys.

- ¿Repetir la descarga que te dio Pandora?- preguntó Aiacos en tono burlón.

**Así, se dio inicio a un simulacro bastante entretenido en que los espectros probarían sus habilidades y para demostrar que eran dignos de servir una vez más a Hades en esta guerra santa. **

**En este simulacro, las diferentes tropas de espectros encarnarían 3 bandos. El de Ataque a Giudecca, interpretando enemigos de Hades; El de Defensa de Giudecca, interpretando otra vez su lugar como espectros; y el Equipo de los Traidores que actuaría por cuenta propia. **

- Espero que no se emocionen mucho con el rol que ocupan. – Dijo divertido Minos, líder del grupo de Traidores, en los que había algunos espectros de guerra no pertenecientes a ninguna tropa. Este grupo quedó repartido en dos.

- Proteger a Hades, ¿eh? … pues ¡Demostraré que merezco mi puesto de Juez del Meikai aún! – exclamó Aiacos, líder de la tropa que protegería a Giudecca, junto con los 8 guardianes

- Recuerden aquello que les he enseñado. Todos nos enfrentaremos a un mismo enemigo para conseguir el mismo fin. ¡Incluso con su propia muerte, Cumplan los objetivos de Hades-sama! – Exclamó Radamanthys, recibiendo adulaciones por parte de su tropa.

**Así, comenzó el Simulacro, el grupo de Radamanthys iniciaría desde el comienzo del Meikai. Pandora se encargó de teletransportalos a ese lugar.**

- Por aquí no pasan, a menos que reciba mi paga. – exclamó Caronte al ver a toda la tropa de espectros que debían llegar con prisa a Giudecca.

- ¿¡Por qué tuvimos que empezar desde aquí!? – se quejó Sylpheed de Basilisco.

- Es mejor que se den prisa… si bien recuerdo, a Fédor le dieron lugar en la tropa de Aiacos de Proteger a Giudecca. – Añadió Caronte, señalando al espectro de Mandrágora que se acercaba amenazadoramente empuñando instrumentos de tortura.

- Realmente está emocionado con su puesto – Dijo Gordon de Minotauro, atónito

- ¡Pagaremos con esto! – gritó Queen de Alraune, arrojándole una bolsa de monedas.

- mmmh… no será suficiente para llevarlos a todos ustedes – respondió el balsero y sonrió.

- Pues quedaremos atrás nosotros. Encontraremos la forma de llegar por nuestra cuenta, ¡ustedes sigan! – exclamó Raimi. Automáticamente, Radamanthys y un gran grupo de espectros se subieron al barco.

- No vayan a hundirse. – exclamó Niobe, despidiéndose de su tropa. Entonces, esos valientes espectros se enfrentaron a Fédor de Mandrágora mientras su grupo seguía adelante.

**La tropa siguió su objetivo de llegar a Giudecca.**

- "Namiiida yoooriii mooo, Yasashiii uuuta woooo… Kanaaashimi yoriii, sooono nukumori wooo"-

- Si no dejas de cantar, Caronte, te enviaré a Cocytos! – gritó fastidiado Valentine de Harpy, un apreciador de la "maravillosa" voz del balsero.

- ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa canción? – preguntó Myu, extrañado

**Al llegar a la tierra, Radamanthys ordenó a su tropa que, si fuera necesario, tomaran rumbos diferentes, pero que llegaran a Giudecca a como dé lugar y tan rápido como fuera posible. Y así, llegaron a la Primera prisión.**

- Esperen… ¿Lune de Balrog es parte de la tropa de Minos? – preguntó Queen al entrar.

- Así es. Pero yo sólo me encargo de juzgar las almas que llegan al infierno y no soy un espectro de guerra. Como soy de la tropa de los traidores, puedo elegir en dejarlos pasar o retenerlos… Pasen, tengo trabajo que hacer – ordenó seriamente Lune, viendo almas por juzgar en la puerta de la prisión.

**Al pasar por el valle del Huracán detrás de la primera prisión, Myu de Papillión fue llevado lejos por los fuertes vientos, pero los demás llegaron a la Segunda prisión.**

- ¿Quién distrae a "Kero"? – preguntó Queen al ver al tremendo can engullir almas.

- No hubiéramos dejado atrás a Niobe – se quejo Radamanthys.

- Mira, perrito, perrito…¡Vé por él! – Gritó Sypheed llamando la atención del canino, apuntando a un espectro peón. Cerberos comenzó a perseguir al pobre.

- Eso resuelve el problema, ¡sigamos!- Exclamó Radamanthys.

- ¡No! No se librarán tan fácilmente de mí, el guardián de esta prisión. – exclamó Pharao de Sphinx, otro encargado de proteger Giudecca en el equipo de Aiacos.

- Tengo una idea ¡Sígueme, Mils! – gritó Ox de la Gorgona arrebatando por la espalda el bénet del espectro de Sphinx y arrojándoselo al espectro de Elfo.

- ¡Ahí va! – gritó Mils, recibiendo y arrojándole el bénet a Ox de nuevo

- ¡Devuélvanmelo! – gritaba Pharao corriendo detrás de su instrumento.

- ¿Estás loco? Hasta que nuestra tropa abandone el lugar, no la soltaremos. ¿Crees que somos tan estúpidos como para dejar que nos ataques? – respondió Ox de la Gorgona, arrojándo el bénet de nuevo a Mils de Elfo.

**Así, los demás espectros siguieron avanzando y llegaron a la tercera prisión: la Gruta.**

- ¿Esto es parte del entrenamiento? – se preguntó Cube de Dullahan corriendo evitando las rocas que caían desde lo alto.

- Parecen insectos corriendo allá abajo evitando las grandes rocas ¡Ahí les va! – exclamó Stand de Beattle, quien estaba disfrutando mucho este entrenamiento de lanzarle rocas enérgicamente a sus colegas.

- El burro hablando de orejas…- susurró Rock de Gólem.

- Recuérdenme por qué esta parte del entrenamiento… - se quejó Zeros, metido debajo de una de las rocas que caían del cielo.

- Realmente no lo sé. Imagina que tiene que ver con probar nuestra resistencia. – respondió Wimber, evitando otra roca que cayó a unos centímetros suyo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rock!? – farfulló Stand cuando Rock de Gólem lo empujó desde la cima de una montaña.

- Yo soy de la tropa de Traidores. No es nada personal, Stand - respondió el espectro de Gólem.

**¿Cómo acabará este simulacro? ¿Recibirán algún tipo de calificación por esto? ¿En qué tropa está el solitario Kagaho? ¿Qué tropa ganará?**

**Continuará…**

-------------------------------------*o*-------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! ¡Me han alentado mucho en mi trabajo! Perdonen que demorara la publicación más de lo normal, pero otra vez me encuentro cortando un capítulo largo en dos mitades. Esta vez no quiero dejar tantos detalles afuera. _

_Esta carrera por el Meikai tipo "los Autos Locos" viene bien bizarra. ¡No se pierdan las luchas entre espectros el capitulo que viene!._

_*Coff*… hay a veces que me siento incoherente con el título del fic, pero no me he olvidado la trama que sigo. Seré coherente hasta el final, lo prometo._

**Aclaraciones:**

**El crecimiento de Pandora**: Verónica hablaba de un buen crecimiento (aclarando que es la zona de los pechos) logrado por el excesivo consumo de leche. Es una creencia popular en los países orientales, por ejemplo, en Japón y Korea (No pregunten cómo sé eso, en muchos animés lo mencionan). ¿Verónica tuvo razón? Comprueben viendo a Pandora.

**Lo que canta Caronte:** Es el Opening de Saint Seiya Hades, Juunikyu hen (Hades: el Santuario) que se llama Chikyuuji. Ni yo sé de donde salió la idea de que él se sabe la canción. Jeje, es un leve delirio, no me hagan caso e imaginen que cantaba otra cosa. XD

**Geografía en el Meikai: **El tomo 24 del manga de Saint Seiya menciona las prisiones, pero no dan tanto detalle de ellas. Por eso, me extenderé poco en algunas.

**Chesire vuelve al Meikai:** y sí, no iba a dejar a ese/a pobre espectro en manos de un dios pervertido como Dionisos allá. Mandaron a Chesire de vuelta cuando Hypnos y Thanatos volvieron a Eliseos.

**¿Por qué los espectros de Lost Canvas aparecen en este fic, pero después para la guerra santa no se muestra su existencia?** : Pregunta capciosa que será respondida el capítulo que viene. Es una triste sorpresa lo que vendrá.


	13. Visitas Inesperadas

**Capítulo 13: Visitas Inesperadas.**

**Continuando con el capítulo anterior, los espectros se encontraban realizando un simulacro que probaría los resultados del entrenamiento para la próxima Guerra Santa.**

**Cuarta prisión: El Pantano de la oscuridad.**

- Phlegyas… tú no nos cobrarás para pasar, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Sylpheed de Basilisco.

- Estoy considerando la idea de cobrar por cruzar esta parte del río… lástima que para cuando llegan aquí, Caronte se lo ha llevado todo. – contestó divertido el espectro de Licaon.

- No nos hagas perder el tiempo ¡Perteneces a las tropas de Radamanthys de ataque a Giudecca como nosotros! – dijo Gordon de Minotauro impacientemente.

- Sí, pero no creo que esta balsa sea suficiente para todos, así que es mejor que se separen y tomen diferentes caminos. – respondió Phlegyas, desde arriba de su balsa.

**Seguido de esto, los espectros tomaron rumbos diferentes para llegar repartiéndose en las distintas prisiones. Algunos pudieron tomar atajos, como Radamanthys que avanzó rápidamente delante de su tropa y pudo llegar ágilmente a la séptima prisión.**

**Quinta prisión.**

- ¡Bien! ¡Es el laberinto de Minotauro! ¡Es territorio de las tropas de Radamanthys! ¡Podremos avanzar fácilmente! – exclamó Sylpheed de Basilisco al llegar.

- Pues sería sencillo si Górdon de Minotauro estuviera con nosotros. ¿O acaso tú también conoces la salida? – preguntó voz baja Zeros. Seguido de esto, los espectros se adentraron en el laberinto y, por consiguiente, se perdieron.

**Dejemos atrás a estos despistados y vamos a la Sexta prisión, primer valle.**

- ¿A dónde habrá ido a parar Myu de Papillion? – preguntó Mils de Elfo, habiendo dejado atrás a su compañero Ox de la Gorgona en la segunda prisión, el cual perdió en su combate contra Pharao.

- Hace demasiado calor… ¡sigan sin mí! – gritó desde atrás Valentine de Harpy sofocado por el calor de la laguna de sangre hirviendo y desmayándose.

- Eso es lo malo de ser el guardián de ser una prisión tan fría y estar acostumbrado a esas bajas temperaturas – agregó Cube de Dullahan.

**Sexta prisión, Segundo Valle.**

- ¿Un bosque? ¿Cómo es que he terminado aquí?- se preguntó Myu de Papillion.

- Fueron los fuertes vientos del Valle del Huracán los que te trajeron, Mariposa. – le respondió una voz.

- ¿Moscas?... ah, eras tú, Verónica.- dijo Myu y sonrió aliviado.

- Así es. Planeo retenerte aquí, aunque esté en la tropa de traidores de Minos. Veremos si tus pequeñas sirvientes son más competentes que las mías. – respondió el espectro de Nasu, soltando muchas más moscas por la boca.

- Moscas contra Mariposas. Sería un combate interesante de espectar.- dijo Chesire a Edward de Silfo.

- ¿Pero sólo mirar? – le preguntó éste, atónito.

- ¡beeh!, somos espectros de la tropa de traidores que estamos por nuestra cuenta. Podemos hacer lo que queramos – le respondió el espectro de Caith Saith.

- Así es… y si no hacen nada, yo, Iwan de Troll, entre la tropa de traidores, acabaré con ustedes y los presentaré como insurrectos antes Minos-sama – dijo el espectro de Troll

- ¿Sabes? Hablas demasiado. – le contestó Chesire y se fue del lugar. Siguiéndole, el espectro de Silfo añadió:

- Tú. Iwan, eres tan incompetente que creo que para lo único que serías capaz es para matar moscas. –

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – exclamó Verónica al escuchar ese comentario, distrayéndose y dando oportunidad para que Myu lo encerrara en una crisálida. Chesire y Edward rieron a carcajadas hasta llegar a la séptima prisión.

**Sexta prisión, Tercer valle.**

- Sigo pensando que habernos puesto desde el inicio del Meikai es una exageración. – se quejaba Gordon del Minotauro, soportando los calores del desierto del tercer valle de la sexta prisión.

- Puedo detener tu sufrimiento ahora, si tanto lo deseas. – le gritó otro espectro de la tropa de Aiacos encargado de proteger Giudecca: Grégory de Basalto acercándose amenazadoramente.

**Como estos espectros no son tan interesantes, vamos a la Séptima prisión: las Diez Fosas y la Cascada de Lágrimas de Sangre.**

- De aquí no pasas, Radamanthys – dijo Kagaho al ver llegar al juez de Wyvern.

- No me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente – respondió el juez de Wyvern y tomó una posición defensiva.

- ¡Aunque yo esté en la tropa de los Traidores de Minos, seguiré sirviendo a Hades-sama y protegeré Giudecca en este simulacro! – profirió Kagaho, y al momento de atacar, Violatte de Behemonth lo detuvo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo Violatte!? Se supone que él es un espectro de los que atacará a Giudecca! ¡Tengo que detenerlo!- exclamó sorprendido el espectro de Benhu.

- Aiacos-sama me ordenó que dejara pasar a Radamanthys porque quería probar las habilidades del juez de Wyvern él mismo. Por ahora ¡Yo seré tu contrincante, Kagaho! – Explicó Violatte tomando el lugar del juez en la batalla, ante el asombro de ambos.

- Violatte, eso te convertiría en traidora y tú estás en la tropa de Aiacos de proteger a Giudecca – dijo Radamanthys antes de irse.

- Yo haré lo que sea por el señor Aiacos, seguiré sin dudar sus órdenes. –respondió Violatte y comenzó su combate contra Kagaho.

**Radamanthys avanzó rápidamente a través de la octava prisión, Cocytos, y llegó a la zona de las 4 esferas.** **Al ver pasar a Radamanthys por la puerta su templo, Aiacos profirió:**

- Al fin un combate digno después de todos estos años de entrenamiento. Aiacos de Garuda le cortará las alas al Wyvern. –

- ¿No va a participar del combate, Minos-sama? – preguntó Tokusa, otro soldado encargado de proteger Giudecca. Detrás de él había muchos otros espectros.

- Nah, realmente no busco comprobar quien es el más fuerte de los tres. – respondió Minos, con algunos papelitos en sus manos al igual que los otros espectros de atrás. Tokusa miró al juez en silencio unos segundos, sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y preguntó en voz baja algo incómodo.

- ¿por quién apostó, Minos-sama? –

**Minos estaba por emitir una carcajada cuando Pandora lo teletransportó a Giudecca.**

- ¿Hay algo que necesita que yo haga por usted? – inquirió Minos algo sorprendido.

- Haz que se detenga… este dolor – contestó débilmente Pandora con una mano en tu abdomen.

**Al instante, Minos salió de Giudecca rápidamente y atrapó a Aiacos y a Radamanthys con sus cuerdas para detener la pelea.**

- No es que quiera arruinarles la diversión, pero Pandora está enferma. – dijo el espectro de Griffo.

**Automáticamente, la noticia se esparció, el simulacro se detuvo y muchos se congregaron en Giudecca.**

- Debió ser por algo que comió – opinó extrañado Wimber de Murciélago.

- ¡Entonces todo esto es tu culpa, Queen! Si Thanatos se entera de tu incompetencia, ¡nos matará a todos! – exclamó Rune de Balrog.

- Pero si le he dado la comida de siempre y nunca le ha hecho daño. – se justificaba el espectro de Alraune.

- ¿Es una broma de alguien que se haya revelado? ¿Quién fue tan estúpido como para haberse dejado llevar por el simulacro? – preguntó Minos.

- De todas formas, nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo así a la Heraldo, ¡No seas idiota!- respondió Aiacos.

- ¿Ah si? Lo de idiota estuvo de más. Retráctate – contestó el juez de Griffo perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Oblígame! – respondió de mala gana el juez de Garuda.

- ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Lo que ahora importa es saber lo que está pasando a Pandora-sama! - Exclamó Radamanthys evitando la pelea**. **Pandora salió totalmente pálida del baño y musitó con sus ojos abiertos como platos:

- s…sangre –

**Todos los espectros palidecieron al oír esta palabra, excepto Violatte que fue a ayudar a la joven.**

- Parece que Pandora… está teniendo "Esa visita mensual" por primera vez. Ahhh, recuerdo cuando mi hermana llegaba a esa parte del mes. Qué horror – dijo Tokusa.

- bueno, Pandora es una chica, después de todo - respiró aliviado Verónica. Muchos de los espectros presenten aún no habían captado la idea.

- eso explica su mal humor – dijo en voz baja Aiacos.

- ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Chesire de Caith Sith.

- Bueno, hay algunos días del mes en que el humor de Violatte…- Aiacos iba a continuar su frase cuando la espectro de Behemoth salió junto con Pandora de donde estaban y le echó una mirada asesina.

- No, por nada… supongo que el dolor hizo estar molesta a Pandora-sama.- continuó el juez de Garuda. La mayoría pudo captar la idea.

**En ese momento, Thanatos e Hypnos entraron en Giudecca.**

- No se sorprendan, no es una visita espontánea. Sabemos del "gran paso" que ha dado Pandora en su desarrollo – dijo el dios del sueño al notar la agitación e incertidumbre entre los espectros presentes y dirigiendo su vista a la Heraldo.

- Hemos venido a entregarle esto a Pandora – dijo Thanatos, haciendo traer a una aterrada musa un collar.

- Con este collar el poder de Hades es conferido a tu cuerpo. - explicó el Hypnos.

- No sentirás hambre, ni cansancio, ni enfermedad alguna nunca. Y podrás atravesar la ínter dimensión sin problemas para llegar a Eliseos. – dijo el dios de la muerte.

- y recuerda que nosotros te hemos dado el don de vida eterna. – agregó el dios del sueño.

- Todo esto siempre y cuando demuestres tu lealtad y devoción – dijeron al unísono los dioses gemelos.

- Eso quiere decir ¿qué? - preguntó algo despistado Zeros a Radamanthys.

- Pandora ya no necesitará de que cocinen ni laven platos – susurró alegremente el espectro de Basilisco dándole una palmada en la espalda a sus colegas Queen y Górdon.

- Ni que yo vele su sueño – respiró aliviado Byaku.

- ¿Por qué no habrán hecho esto antes? – preguntó Kagaho.

- Shhh! ¡Cállate! Estamos en presencia de los dioses – ordenó Rune.

- Ahora, quisiera conversar un poco con los espectros – prosiguió Thanatos mirando a todos los presentes que estaban en reverencia.

- Los hemos visto batallar atentamente desde que comenzó el simulacro – acompañó su hermano.

- y no deseamos verlos repetir los mismos errores de la guerra pasada.- continuó el dios de la muerte.

- Decidimos tomar un rumbo diferente en esta Guerra Santa – añadió Hypnos.

- Por la voluntad de Hades-sama y en orden de cumplir sus objetivos: No existirán las segundas oportunidades en esta guerra.- sentenciaron los dioses Thanatos e Hypnos al mismo tiempo.

- No revivirán nuevamente si pierden sus vidas. – prorrumpió la voz de Hades desde su trono.

**Los dioses se fueron nuevamente con la aterrada musa a Elision. Mientras, los espectros quedaron atónitos y discutían el asunto en Giudecca.**

- Quiere decir que… los soldados caídos…- dijo estupefacto Radamanthys.

- ¿Morirán definitivamente? – acompañó Aiacos, sorprendido.

- Así es… y no regresarán al campo de batalla porque sus almas ya habrán sido selladas.- dijo Pandora seriamente. Sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza, pero su semblante seguía siendo igual de serio.

- A mí no me importaría entregar mi vida una vez más por Hades. – dijo Kagaho

- Pero… sería genial que todos pudiéramos disfrutar de la utopía de Hades-sama en la tierra. ¿Verdad? – dijo Verónica y sonrió mirando a Pandora.

- Así es. Es el privilegio de ser elegidos para servir a Hades-sama reinaremos en esa nueva utopía. – acompañó Valentine, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de costado.

- Bueno, debo irme. Es una orden directa de Pandora, aunque debo pasar por un lugar antes. – Dijo Violatte.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó sonriente Verónica. Pandora miró a Violatte y asintió.

**Los espectros se alejaron lentamente de Giudecca. En el Meikai, la ansiedad nunca había crecido hasta tal nivel.**

- Tal vez sea lo mejor. Al no revivir, no tendremos que sufrir en la guerra el dolor de la agonía más de una vez – Comentó Pharao a Pandora.

- Voy a descansar un poco, puedes retirarte de mi presencia, Pharao. – pronunció la joven Heraldo y el espectro de Sphinx se fue.

- La vida de los espectros es muy valiosa como para volver a arriesgarla y perderla como en las guerras pasadas… y esta vez será diferente porque serán sellados definitivamente. Hades-sama, tiene que haber otra forma.-

- Veo que estás demasiado preocupada, Pandora. – dijo Hades desde su trono.

- Usted, Hades-sama, es un dios de corazón misericordioso. Sé que tomará en cuenta la vida de los espectros en esta guerra. Por eso, deje en mis manos la estrategia de combate esta vez. – rogó la heraldo en reverencia.

**Pandora estudió muchísimo muchas estrategias de guerra, estaba dispuesta a lograr el objetivo de llevar la utopía de Hades al mundo humano, y sin perder la vida de ninguno de los espectros. **

**No fue hasta dos años después que pudo vislumbrar la respuesta a este dilema.**

**Mientras, Lejos de allí.**

- Pandora-sama nos ordenó ir al mundo de la luz. ¡Qué genial! Bueno, tú sabes, es decir, no son puras y merecidas vacaciones digo, ¿Conoces al "visitante mensual" que tienen las mujeres? bueno… Pandora-sama lo está recibiendo por primera vez – comentaba nervioso Verónica a Caronte.

- ¡Asco! ¿¡Y para qué me dices eso!?- respondió el balsero con su rostro cambiando de colores.

- Sabemos que tienes dinero y en la tierra hay algo que Pandora precisa para esos días que debemos comprar. – respondió seriamente Violatte. El balsero hizo un gesto adusto y silencio por un rato, hasta que la espectro de Behemonth lo golpeó.

- ¿¡Y por qué no le das de lo que usas tú, Violatte!? –

- Eso es de uso personal, no seas tan malaleche. Además, nadie carece de decencia como para robar algo así. - respondió el espectro de Nasu.

- ¡Está bien!... espero que sea suficiente – respondió Caronte dándoles un montón de monedas de plata.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. – dijo Verónica y desaparecieron con Violatte.

Continuará…

-------------------------------*o*-------------------------------------

Nota de la autora: ¡hola! ^o^… gracias por sus bien queridos, apreciados y anhelados reviews. Estamos en la puerta de la ultima guerra santa y del final de este fic que tantas risas me causó al pensarlo y elaborarlo. Pasemos a las

**Aclaraciones**

* **¿Y dónde está la respuesta**?: en el capitulo pasado dejé un interrogante sobre por qué los espectros de Lost Canvas aparecen en este fic y no en la guerra santa que vimos en Saint Seiya Hades. La mitad de esa respuesta está en este capítulo. La otra mitad viene en el capítulo que viene. Si no le entienden, lo dejaré bien claro para los despistados.

* **Pandora y Súper-Iodo**: ¡jajaja!!! Ese iba a ser el título del capítulo este. *coff* como sea, espero no les haya incomodado el tema. De todas formas, es lo que prepara a las niñas para ser mujeres. *snif* qué emoción debieron sentir los espectrillos de que su pequeñita Pandora haya crecido.

*** ¿Y los años que faltan de la crianza de Pando-chan?:** bueno, debido a que Lost Canvas es un manga en proceso, hay algunos espectros que podrían aparecer incluso después de que termine mi fic y quedarían impunes al sufrimiento y la locura. Por eso, decidí dejar un "pequeño" hueco para agregar a esos espectros "nuevos" faltantes en un futuro capitulo tal vez después del fin de este fic y/o el manga de Lost Canvas. Me ha sorprendido la aparición del espectro Tokusa de Hannuman que agregué sin pena ni gloria en este fic y espero que sigan apareciendo espectros TAN lindos como él. Y no he olvidado a Aspros-sama.

Los Santos de Athena harán una visita forzada al Meikai… veremos qué resulta ^-^…


	14. Llegan los Santitos de Athena

**Capítulo 14: Llegan los Santitos de Athena.**

**Continuando la cronología de la crianza de la niña, podría asumirse que la guerra Santa se libraría en muy poco tiempo. Los espectros estaban preparándose para salir del Meikai, sin siquiera imaginar que en el mundo de la luz ya se estaban llevando a cabo conflictos entre otros dioses.**

- Imagino que hubiera sido divertido ver a los santos de Athena criar a su pequeña diosa – dijo divertido Byaku de Nicromante.

- ¡sí!.. Que velen por su seguridad sin descanso, que soporten sus caprichos, que sufran el escarmiento por indicios de desobediencia ¡Que ellos sean el caballito de esa mocosa! – acompañó Myu de Papillion.

- jejeh, estoy de acuerdo, Myu – secundó Edward de Silfo.

- Mu… ¿eres tú? – preguntó débilmente una voz entre las almas de los condenados de la prisión en donde estaban.

- No, soy Myu de Papillion… ¿Va a comenzar a hablar de ese Mu otra vez? – respondió el espectro de Papillion, descubriendo entre otras almas, la de Shion, el ex patriarca del santuario.

- Ay, que cosas con este. Y pensar que fue uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la guerra santa pasada.- Dijo Verónica y se rió un poco.

- Es que seguro que se parecen mucho. – opinó Byaku.

- Vamos, no seas idiota. ¿Quién puede parecerse a Myu? – dijo Zeros, señalando que el espectro de Papillion había vuelto a su forma de oruga.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué tampoco había muerto el caballero de Sagitario también? ¿En dónde está? – preguntó Queen, que estaba con ellos.

**En ese instante, la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando todos vieron pasar un Pharao sumamente enojado, profiriendo vocablos indecibles. (Mejor dicho: venía insultando y maldiciendo a todos).**

- …-dio a Athena y a sus santos… maldito sea ese blanquito llorón, y su fea novia… me vengaré ¡lo juro!…- mascullaba entre dientes el espectro de Sphinx, que pateaba todo a su paso y llevaba consigo un espejo.

- Parece que está de malas hoy… ¡OE!, ¡Cabeza de tazón! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – le llamó la atención Edward.

- ¡Yo te daré tu "cabeza de tazón"!... ¡BALANCE OF CURSE! – exclamó el espectro, dejando inconsciente y sin corazón (literalmente) a Edward de Silfo.

- jeje, bueno, es mejor que le lanzara esa técnica y no su misteriosa: "Kiss in The Dark" a Edward… aunque, ahora que lo imagino, eso se hubiera visto medio… – dijo Verónica sonriente y todo se rieron.

- No te hagas, Verónica. Tú te le insinuaste al santo de Cáncer en la guerra pasada – comentó Queen codeando al espectro de Nasu.

- No, fue al revés. – respondió Verónica sonrojado y hasta riéndose.

**Dejando atrás a estos espectros, dirijámonos a Yomotsu, lugar recurrentemente visitado por un tal Death Mask, ahora ex caballero de Cáncer.**

- vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?… Tú que visitaste tantas veces Yomotsu. Ahora serás parte de todo este montón de almas inútiles, muchas de las cuales tú mismo condenaste a mi tutela- dijo sonriente Fédor de Mandrágora, al ver llegar al caído santo de Cáncer.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no estoy muerto! – exclamó atónito el caballero.

- Es lo que todos dicen, pero... si hasta tu armadura te dejó aquí solo. Debo decir que, a pesar de que odio a las escorias atenienses, he disfrutado el combate tuyo contra la ratita de bronce. – comentaba el espectro sonriente.

- ¡Pues será cuestión de minutos hasta que llegue aquí y tome venganza! – respondió Death Mask, intentando levantarse. En ese instante notó que estaba paralizado.

- Ahora no eres libre de moverte en Yomotsu como antes, "dead" Mask - profirió macabramente el espectro de mandrágora y agregó:

- Bueeeeno, entonces aquí esperaremos por todos tus amiguitos y los enviaré a todos juntos al abismo… no volverás a ver la luz y disfrutarás retorciéndote de dolor y pagando por tus pecados en el Meikai por un período de digamos… mmmh… toda una eternidad, quizás. Mejor le aviso a todos que ustedes vendrán a visitarnos – y soltó una carcajada.

**Al enterarse de la noticia, muchos espectros se congregaron en Yomotsu, no sin antes tener que pagarle al balsero Caronte para poder llegar.**

- Dos monedas de plata, ¿eh?, bueno, este evento se pagará por sí solo. – Dijo Aiacos, subiéndose en la barca con Violatte de Behemonth.

- ¿Por qué no atraviesas nadando este río? No te cobrarían nada. Además, tu Surplice pertenece a una Rana, ¿Qué no ese es una animal anfibio? – le recomendó Minos a Zeros de Frog.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te adelantes en la fila! – gritó Stand de Beattle, espectro de la tropa de Aiacos.

- Es que mi lugar está con mi tropa – le respondió desafiantemente Sypheed de Basilisco y se ubicó delante del ya mencionado espectro junto con otros de sus compañeros. La fila estaba alcanzando la primera prisión de lo larga que era.

- ¿Por qué Phlegyas está cobrando pro cruzar también el Acherón!? – se quejó Gordon de Minotauro.

- Bueno, alguna vez tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad – respondió Queen.

- El pecado de la codicia se paga en la segunda prisión – sentenció Rune, molesto por bullicio de todos los que querían ir a Yomotsu.

- ¿No va a ir, Rune-sama? – preguntó Markino.

- ¿Y quién crees que va a quedarse a cuidar este puesto mientras Minos-sama se encuentra ocupado? – respondió el espectro de Balrog, muy cansado y apretando su sien.

- Zeros… eres un idiota. – sentenció Radamanthys al ver que él había intentado cruzar el Acheron nadando como Mjnos le indicó. El espectro de Rana estaba intentando subirse a la balsa sin pagar porque se había dado cuenta que no podría cruzar nadando el río.

**Ya habiéndose congregado en Yomotsu para recibir **_**como se debe**_** a los santos de oro de Athena:**

- ¡Manigoldo! – exclamó Verónica sorprendido al llegar y ver al caballero de Cáncer.

- Te equivocas. Este es Death Mask. – respondió Fédor.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que no fue hace poco que muchos santos de Plata también murieron? – preguntó Mils de Elfo.

- Sí… desgraciadamente todos hombres. Nunca una caballero de Plata, esas de las armaduras diminutas – respondió Cube de Dullahan algo decepcionado.

- ¡jejeje! Cierto… recuerdo a la chica la armadura de la grulla. Imaginen que ahora esa armadura sea portada un hombre- dijo divertido Verónica.

- Pues se vería algo raro, del tipo de cosas como Chesire. – respondió Wimber de Murciélago y muchos se rieron.

**Mientras tanto, cerca de la segunda prisión.**

- ¡Qué humor tienes, Sphinx! – dijo Chesire intentado calmar a Pharao.

- ¡No me molestes!– contestó Pharao de mala gana moviendo un espejo en el cielo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Intentas oscurecer tu piel más de lo que está? – preguntó Edward de Silfo, ya recuperado del percance y acompañando a Chesire.

- ¡A ustedes no les incumbe lo que haga! … ya está ¡Lo tengo! ¡Cómo me gustaría poder matarlo con mis propias manos! – exclamó el espectro de Sphinx furioso.

- eeehmm…. No sé como decirte esto, pero… estamos en el Meikai, todos aquí están "muertos", a excepción de los espectros. – dijo Chesire y en ese instante, escuchó gritos llenos de tristeza y dolor.

- ¡Orpheo! –

- ¡Eurídice! –

- Ahora están confinados cerca de la segunda prisión. Disfrutaré viendo sufrir a ese idiota ¿¡Quién diablos se cree que es como para atreverse a tomar mi puesto!? – gritó Pharao enfurecido.

- ¡Miren! ¡Un caballero esta volando sobre nosotros! – exclamó Chesire.

- Desapareció – respondió Edward al instante.

**Volvemos a Yomotsu, los espectros estaban todos inspeccionando las filas de almas que se acercaban al abismo. No les fue difícil encontrarlos ya que el parecido de los santos actuales con los santos antiguos ayudó.**

- ¡Allí! ¡Veo acercarse el alma de un santo de Oro de Athena! ¡El de Capricornio! – exclamó Wimber.

- Capricornio, ¿eh?... iré a comunícarle a Pandora este evento para le diga a los dioses de los sueños y vengan a verlo por sí mismos. – ordenó Tokusa de Hannuman.

- Hace mucho estamos aquí. – respondió alegremente Phantasos, descubriéndose desde detrás de muchos espectros.

- Otra vez los dioses se mezclaron entre los espectros. Si ellos son dioses, deberían usar armaduras divinas, no Surplices como nosotros – opinó Byaku en voz baja.

- Phantasos… ¿Sigues conservando aún el brazo de Cid de capricornio? – preguntó Oneiros seriamente.

- ¡Así es! – contestó el dios regente de la ilusión muy alegre y agregó: - No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos años y Cid de capricornio se vea igual, siendo un humano –

- No soy Cid, soy Shura - respondió el santo caído de Capricornio atónito.

- Es casi lo mismo, eres el santo de Capricornio – dijo Ikelos, esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

- No seas impaciente, Ikelos, debemos esperar hasta que termine el juicio de Hades antes de que empiece el castigo de este humano.- Sentenció Morpheo intentando tranquilizar a su hermano.

- Minos, ese es tu trabajo – Dijo Aiacos.

- Espera un poco, no seas impaciente. Veamos quién más muere. Entre estos santos hubo solo horas de diferencia entre muerte y muerte – respondió el Juez de Griffo sonriente.

- ¿Qué estará pasando en la tierra? ¿Algún dios se le adelantó a Hades-sama? – preguntó algo confundido Niobe.

- ¡Se están matando entre ellos de seguro! – gritó triunfal Zeros, arrastrándose de dolor todavía por los golpes que le dio el balsero.

- Miren, es Dégel de Acuario – dijo Radamanthys sorprendido, deteniendo a alguien en la fila.

- No, mi nombre es Camus – respondió el santo seriamente. En ese momento, fue puesto al lado de sus compañeros caídos.

- Esperaremos solo un poco más a ver si nadie más llega, guarden fuerzas que castigarlos después del juicio – Dijo Minos tronándose los dedos. Luego de una hora, el santo de Piscis apareció en Yomotsu.

- ¡Albafica! – gritó Byaku sorprendido.

- Es A-frodita. – respondió de mala gana y confundido el santo de cabello celeste.

- Es lo mismo – respondió Minos esbozando la misma sonrisa que Ikelos.

- ¿Saben? Creo que el patriarca actual que haya elegido a estos caballeros tuvo una obsesión por los sus compañeros de la guerra santa pasada. – opinó Queen.

- Es cierto, el parecido es increíble, casi ni tuvimos que buscar sus cosmos para encontrar a estos. – dijo Cube de Dullahan, mientras todos hacían bromas de la apariencia de los santos de Athena que tenían ante sus ojos.

- ¿Esperaremos por alguien más? – preguntó Violatte, viendo la ansiedad de sus compañeros.

- Parece que nos quedaremos con sed de venganza, Violatte. Creo que el santo de Leo no vendrá. – Dijo Aiacos mirando a la espectro de Behemonth con media sonrisa y algo decepcionado.

- El santo de Sagitario se fue a Eliseos cuando murió por salvar a su diosa, es una lástima. – respondió Violatte.

- ¿No apareció el santo de Libra aún? – preguntó Kagaho, tronándose los dedos.

**En ese momento, al llegar el santo de Géminis al Meikai a Yomotsu, los espectros perdieron la paciencia y alegremente, los arrojaron al abismo en el monte del lugar para su posterior juicio. **

**Todos los espectros partieron rápidamente a la primera prisión para contemplar el juicio de los Kyotos del Meikai. Los santos de Athena aguardaban en el tribunal silencioso. Al llegar, Pandora estaba esperando a los espectros.**

- ¿En dónde estaban todos ustedes? – preguntó Pandora algo molesta al verlos llegar. Los espectros hicieron silencio mientras Minos tomaba su lugar; Aiacos y Radamanthys lo secundaron.

- Veamos el archivo.- dijo el juez de Griffo y sonrió.

**Pandora miró el procedimiento en silencio y pensativa. Analizó las actitudes que estos santos mantuvieron a lo largo de sus vidas, en su servicio a Athena. Al fin su dilema estaba resuelto, no habría que arriesgar la vida de los espectros de Hades.**

_Debido a lo indescriptible y sádico del castigo y sufrimiento de "nuestros" queridos caballeros dorados, censuramos lo ocurrido después del juicio hasta el capitulo siguiente. Agregamos que los espectros se divirtieron mucho._

**Continuará…**

-----------------------------------*o*-----------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** ¡gracias por los reviews! _ya casi, casi, termina este loco fic. Espero que no se enojen conmigo a la hora de la venganza. Como ustedes sabrán o se habrán dado cuenta, yo adoro-adoro a los espectros, no tanto a los caballeros dorados, pero no seré tan mala. Sólo sigo las reglas del inframundo y la continuidad de la historia avanzando hacia lo que Kurumada dejó visto en Saint Seiya Hades _XD_. Mejor pasemos a las:_

Aclaraciones

**La razón por la que Myu Papillion conoce de Mu de Aries:** imagino que de algún Myu de Papillion lugar debió saber sobre este caballero. Sino, cuando se ven por primera vez, Myu no hubiera hecho ese comentario del tipo: "El famoso Mu de Aries"

**Death Mask en el Meikai:** Su técnica "Seki Shiki Mei Kai Ha" llevaba a sus oponentes a Yomotsu, lugar que guardaba Fédor de Mandrágora en Lost Canvas. yo imagino que estos dos se conocían.

**Pharao y su misteriosa técnica**: "Kiss In The Dark" es una de las técnicas mencionadas en su ficha de personaje en el manga, pero nunca la vimos ejecutarse, ni siquiera en el Lost Canvas. Esperemos que no la olviden incluir en el Next Dimension y nos quedemos con el misterio. XD

**El caballero que voló por encima de Chesire, Pharao y Edward**: Si recuerdan, cuando Shaka ataca a Ikki y le da la opción de elegir uno de seis mundos donde renacer, Ikki sobre vuela por la escenografía de "infierno" ("Jigoku Kai") en el primer mundo. ¡Yo imagino que alguien debió haber visto eso!. Sería muy chistoso que nosotros hubiéramos visto a Ikki volar por encima de nosotros cuando Shaka le muestra la opción del mundo humano. ("Ningen Kai")

**Orpheo en el Meikai:** no sé a ciencia cierta cuando llega en el manga, pero sé cómo llega y lo alegre que estaba Pharao cuando éste se metió en el Meikai. Imagino que el nuevo inquilino llega cerca de la segunda prisión cuando los goldies llegan al Meikai.

**El Parecido de los Santos:** Imagino que Shion se basó un poco en los santos antiguos para elegir a los nuevos caballeros por puro trauma del recuerdo de sus compañeros caidos enla guerra pasada. ¡Jeje! ¿Serán reencarnaciones? XD

**El paradero de Aioros:** Como Aioros de Sagitario es el unico caballero que no regresa a al tierra como espectro, y se da el lujo de volver como santo de Athena en el último momento para romper el Muro de los Lamentos, imagino que no fue el Meikai por el sacrificio que hizo por su Diosa al Morir salvando a Saori. Elision es un lugar al que llegan las almas que los dioses eligen bendecir, por eso se me ocurrio ese detalle de que él muere y llega allá.

**¿Este capi es parte de la trama del fic?**: esta vez me di el lujo de poner de personaje secundario a Pandora. Todavía hay que cuidar de ella como heraldo. Pandora no es tan pequeña, ¡pero los espectros la cuidan aún! XD estoy intentando ser coherente con el titulo.


	15. Nuevos Espectros

Capítulo 15: **Nuevos Espectros**

**Veremos cómo se decidió el destino de los Santos en el Meikai. Pandora recordaba que había estudiado muchas estrategias para la próxima Guerra Santa con el objetivo de evitar las pérdidas irreparables, y analizando lo que veían en el archivo con los jueces, meditó.**

- Imagino que deben sentirse decepcionados de haber servido a Athena como diosa y tener que padecer en los dominios de Hades una vez muertos.- les susurró a los santos Myu de Papillion, en su forma de oruga.

- No tanto servir a su diosa, por eso están en el Meikai,- Opinó Aiacos, leyendo el archivo. Los santos miraron de reojo a los espectros.

- Hicimos bien en decidir servir a Hades – dijo orgullosamente Tokusa de Hannuman.

- ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Kagaho hubiera quedado como el Juez del infierno en lugar de Aiacos? – Preguntó Chesire y Violatte le echó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Por qué están aquí los dioses de los sueños? – preguntó Byaku, extrañado.

- Será rencor por la guerra pasada y querían ver a sufrir al santo de Capricornio - contestó Valentine.

- Ustedes saben bien que es algo muy bajo que orgullosos dioses como nosotros guarden rencor hacia simples humanos. – Respondió Morpheo, indignado por el comentario.

- Cierto ¡Vinimos al Meikai sólo por diversión! – Dijo Phantasos, y Oneiros le pidió que guardara silencio.

- Las reglas del Meikai son impuestas por Hades: los juicios y castigos serán también justos. No podemos darle lugar a la corrupción. – Dijo Rune a Oneiros, mirando la ansiedad y las intenciones de los otros espectros que sonreían malévolamente.

- Bueno, pero como Phantasos dice, la diversión es muy importante, y más en nuestro ámbito laboral – dijo Verónica sonriendo y Phantasos asintió alegremente.

**Los murmullos siguieron un buen rato, y los Santos de Athena estaban totalmente incómodos en medio de la sala enfrente del estrado donde estaban los 3 Kyotos.**

- Pues bien. Luego de haber leído el archivo, se decidirá la sentencia – prorrumpió seriamente Radamanthys, haciendo cesar el cuchicheo de los otros espectros.

- Tal vez podríamos darles una estadía rotativa en varias prisiones. En el archivo se muestran demasiadas faltas y pecados. Tal vez con el castigo de una sola prisión no cubrirían la cuenta necesaria.- dijo Minos, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Eso sí. Lo que no hemos decidido es darles un traslado a las prisiones lento y doloroso o rápido y brutal.- Agregó Aiacos.

- Saga, levanta el rostro. – Ordenó el juez de Wyvern. El ex santo de Géminis levantó la mirada esperando su sentencia en silencio.

- Debido a que tu muerte fue inducida por suicidio, comenzarás tu estadía en el Meikai en la sexta prisión, el segundo valle.- Sentenció Minos.

- El bosque que guarda el espectro de Nasu – Aclaró Edward de Silfo. Verónica miró a Saga y le guiñó un ojo. Todos intentaron contener su risa y los Santos de Athena tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, temiendo lo que les esperaba.

- Detengan este juicio. – Ordenó Pandora, sentenciosa. Todos los presentes la miraron atónitos.

- ¿Algo malo sucede señorita? – Preguntó Lune de Balrog, intentando entender qué estaba pasando.

- La fortaleza que estos hombres demostraron en sus batallas cuando vivían puede sernos útil en la próxima guerra.- dijo Pandora seriamente.

- Pues sí que "están fuertes" los caballeritos de Athena – susurró sonriente Verónica codeando a Phantasos que cubría con sus manos una risita inocente de su máscara.

- Phantasos, no le sigas el juego a los espectros. – dijo molesto Oneiros.

- Que me ría de sus comentarios no se ve mal si uso mi máscara - respondió la deidad de la ilusión y Morpheo resopló molesto.

- ¿y qué sugiere usted que se haga con ellos, Pandora-sama? - Preguntó Minos.

- Quiero que los lleven a Giudecca. También incluyan al ex patriarca en ese grupo.- dictó la heraldo y se fue.

- Bueno… esas son el tipo de cosas que demuestran que la niña ha crecido.- dijo Oneiros.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Byaku.

- Ustedes son como los padres de la niña, según tengo entendido. Imaginen darle permiso a la joven de tener su propio harem. - explicó Ikelos.

- Claro… puede ser que le gusten estos nuevos inquilinos del Meikai – asintió Phantasos.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué clase de educación ustedes creen que recibió la niña como para que haga eso!? – exclamó Radamanthys ofuscado.

- Bueno…en todo caso, preguntémosle a Rune- sugirió Violatte y cruzó los brazos.

- No me miren a mí, sólo le enseñé a leer. Pregúntenle a Verónica, él leía los cuentos a la niña.- respondió automáticamente Rune sintiendo las miradas acusadoras sobre él. Verónica sonrió y guardó silencio cuando todos lo miraron.

- Mejor nos damos prisa en llevar a éstos a Giudecca. – culminó Radamanthys enojado.

**Los Santos quedaron estupefactos ante la nueva oportunidad que se les estaba presentando. Mientras tanto, En la segunda prisión.**

- Orpheo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a visitarme? – preguntó Pharao, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por qué Cerberos ronda tan cerca de Eurídice? – preguntó el santo de Lira, muy enojado.

- Para empezar, él pasea por el jardín como cualquier animal lo haría en sus dominios. – respondió el espectro de Sphinx, acariciando la cabeza del can.

- ¿Para empezar? ¿Y qué más? – preguntó el santo, viendo al perro engullir almas.

- Planté hace algún tiempo unas semillas para flores y Cerberos las fertiliza... Imagina lo bien que se verán las flores en el Meikai. - Orpheo miró indignado a Pharao ante tal respuesta.

- Te recuerdo que ésta es la prisión que está bajo mi jurisdicción, Orpheo. No te preocupes, Cerberos no le hará nada a tu pétrea novia. – culminó el espectro, y el gran canino lamió al caballero de Lira.

- ¿Ves? Él sólo te estaba probando.-

**Los seis ex santos de Atenea volvieron a verse en el Meikai, pero sólo guardaron silencio hasta llegar a Giudecca mientras los jueces los llevaban. En el camino, los espectros curiosos los siguieron.**

- Pandora no dijo que no debíamos hacerles nada a los invitados- dijo Aiacos mirando al grupo y tronando sus dedos.

- Espere Aiacos-sama, vamos a ver qué resulta de todo esto.- respondió Violatte.

- El rostro de Radamanthys está un poco más molesto que lo habitual.- opinó Queen.

- Al final del día jugaremos un torneo de "Yo Nunca" para descubrir el por qué – respondió Sypheed.

- Me gusta ese juego. Alguna vez tenemos que invitar a Pandora. – dijo Myu y todos lo miraron raro, por lo que éste agregó:

- ¿Qué? ¿No creen que la niña ya no haya crecido lo suficiente? –

- Tal vez tengas razón y ya no sea tan niña. En todo caso, ya no se ve tan mal que ella nos castigue – opinó Chesire, ayudando a Myu que seguía en su forma de oruga.

- ¿A qué edad empiezan a tomar alcohol en la tierra? – preguntó Valentine

- ¡Eso qué importa! – exclamó molesto Radamanthys, y todos hicieron silencio en el camino como los Santos.

**Cuando todos llegaron a Giudecca, esperaron ansiosos a que llegara la presencia de Hades. Pandora entró en la habitación con un tridente en sus manos. Su presencia era absolutamente imponente.**

- ¿No deberíamos darle privacidad a Pandora para que hable ese asunto importante con los ex santos de Athena? – preguntó Byaku de Nicromante.

- ¿Dejar sola a Pandora con éstos? – preguntó más que molesto Radamanthys.

- No es que desconfiemos de Pandora, desconfiamos de los santos – aclaró Rune a los dioses que se dieron miradas cómplices.

- Deben sentirse honrados de poder tener esta oportunidad. Tal vez sea la primera vez que sus miserables vidas cobren sentido al estar ante la presencia de nuestro majestuoso, pero misericordioso señor Hades.- profirió elocuentemente la heraldo.

- Pues tiene buena dicción. Hypnos-sama estará complacido cuando se entere.- dijo Oneiros.

- Pues bien. Ahora, ustedes tienen el privilegio de decidir ahora: servirán a Hades en la próxima guerra santa como espectros, o padecerán los tormentos que merecen. – sentenció Pandora.

- ¿Y por qué habríamos de servir a Hades? – preguntó Saga, desafiantemente.

- ¿¡cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Pandora-sama!? – exclamó Verónica, soltando moscas por la boca.

- No es necesario que les recuerde en qué posición están ustedes, supongo. – Dijo Myu, rodeando a los santos de Fairies.

- Sean cautelosos. Veamos a qué nos lleva esto – dijo Shion a través del cosmos a sus compañeros.

- Por la misericordia de Hades, si ustedes le sirven, obtendrán su juventud otra vez – dijo Pandora, entonces Shion y Afrodita levantaron la mirada con interés.

- Los caballeros dorados son los de mayor edad entre los santos de Athena. – susurró Chesire. Shura levantó la vista para ver a Hades.

- Y contar con la protección divina del dios de la muerte es más alentador al morir en guerra. Sino, es como ir a una prisión en la cual uno haya mandado a todos los prisioneros. – dijo Minos y Death Mask elevó sus ojos como los otros.

- Pues es una buena oportunidad. Obtener la vida eterna, y que la belleza permanezca para siempre, intacta como en el hielo. – dijo Verónica y Camus levantó su mirada.

- Además, ustedes ni siquiera estarían traicionando a su diosa. Ella se ha olvidado de ustedes y los dejó a merced de los espectros en este sitio destartalado. – profirió Oneiros. Saga miró al trono de Hades y Pandora prosiguió:

- Si juran lealtad a Hades-sama, se les concederán Surplices que los protegerán y también la oportunidad de volver a la vida. Además, no serían los primeros santos de Athena en servir a Hades.- Los santos hicieron silencio por unos minutos.

**Mientras Tanto, en Eliseos.**

- ¡Señor Aioros! ¡Cuéntenos otra historia vergonzosa de su hermanito en la tierra! – recitaban alegremente muchas musas, y proferían risitas de esas que hacen las adolescentes tontas.

- bueno, recuerdo esa vez que una noche Aioria tenía miedo del "coco" y…- *transmisión interrumpida*

**Volvemos al Meikai, a Giudecca.**

- Yo he decidido alcanzar mis objetivos sin importarme cual fuera el precio a pagar, y ustedes lo sabrán más que nadie. Quiero obtener la vida eterna – dijo Saga mirando a sus compañeros caídos.

- No confío en éste. Se parece a Aspros, ese loquito al que le cambiaba de color el cabello. – opinó Youma de Mefistófeles.

- No hay belleza más grande que la victoria. Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio más alto por conservar mi poder y mi juventud. Usted también ¿no, "Gran Patriarca"? – dijo Afrodita. Morpheo lo miró unos segundos hasta que la situación se puso incómoda, y Phatasos se rió un poco.

- Athena nos ha abandonado. Ahora todo se reduce a servir o morir – pensó en voz alta Camus y Shura asintió.

- Pues no desperdiciaremos esta oportunidad: Juraremos lealtad a Hades-sama – culminó Shion y los otros 5 santos lo secundaron.

- Han elegido correctamente. Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos: ubíquenlos en sus lugares para que comiencen el servicio y prepárenlos para la siguiente guerra.- ordenó Pandora.

- Sí, señorita Pandora- dijeron al unísono los jueces en reverencia. Minos y Aiacos sonrieron más que complacidos y les brillaron los ojos, pero Radamanthys seguía molesto.

**Así, los Espectros recibieron enérgicamente a ex los santos de Athena, ahora nuevos espectros... Pero antes:**

- Ustedes deben pasar la iniciación. – Dijo Minos seriamente.

- ¿Iniciación? – preguntó Afrodita. De nuevo sintió la mirada de Morpheo y se sintió incómodo.

- Es para que obtengan sus Surplices de espectros. Buen viaje... ¡GARUDA FLAP! – Exclamó Aiacos y envió a todos los caballeros al aire.

- TRES… DOS… UNO… ¡YA! – gritaron alegremente los espectros que estaban allí.

Los caballeros cayeron en un hoyo profundo al regresar.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Échenles tierra encima! – exclamó Minos y los espectros los enterraron automáticamente.

- Cuando salgan de allí abajo, obtendrán sus Surplices. – explicó Radamanthys a los enterrados ex santos.

- No recuerdo haber hecho eso cuando decidí servir a Hades-sama como espectro - Dijo Tokusa de Hannuman confundido. Minos le hizo un gesto para que se callara, mientras los demás espectros se reían a carcajadas

**Luego de que los ex santos pudieron salir dificultosamente de la tierra, Rune de Balrog, quien era el último espectro que se quedó a esperarlos emerger, le entregó sus tareas asignadas. Al pasar la primera semana, los ex caballeros de Athena se reunieron mientras los espectros estaban en plena fiesta. Aclaro que "los nuevos" no estaba invitados, así que se reunieron fuera del lugar.**

- ¿Cómo les ha ido en la primera semana? – preguntó Shion, sentándose en el suelo muy cansado.

- Creo que tengo que inventar una nueva palabra para describirlo – respondió Saga.

- ¿Qué tareas les han asignado a ustedes? – profirió Shura.

- Pues yo he trabajado cerca de la segunda prisión, cuidando el jardín de flores que el espectro de Sphinx sembró para impresionar Pandora. Parece algo no tan grave y pesado, pero hay una bestia de tres cabezas que siempre viene a ensuciarlo todo y tengo que limpiarlo. ¡Y lo peor es que ese idiota egipcio me maldijo para que no crecieran rosas! – se quejó Afrodita.

- Ya que mencionas las tareas de limpieza, yo trabajo dentro de ese templo egipcio y es un milagro que siga en una pieza. También debo limpiar los desastres del cachorro de ese espectro y huir de él.- Prosiguió Death Mask.

- Sé que no es necesario que los espectros coman por la vida que les dio Hades, pero trabajo en la cocina. No me creerán los padecimientos que tengo allí. Soy mucho mas que una "navaja humana" como me dicen. Además, esos dioses de los sueños son muy raros. – farfulló el espectro de Capricornio.

- Hablando de ellos, uno siempre se queda a verme en mis trabajos – agregó el espectro de Piscis incómodo.

- Yo estoy seguro de que un espectro me persigue. Bueno, podría haber estado seguro que era uno femenino, pero realmente no lo estoy. – dijo el espectro de Cáncer.

- A mí me dieron una tarea muy estúpida de catalogar las rocas que caen en la tercera prisión. Realmente odio ese lugar. Pues las tareas no se ven tan mal comparadas con los entrenamientos. ¿Qué tarea te asignaron, Camus? – indagó saga.

- Copero. Pandora me dijo que cree que es bueno que siga con mi herencia mitológica. – musitó el espectro de Acuario y todos lo miraron estupefactos.

- ¿Y cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? – preguntó el espectro de Aries.

- En resumen: pura educación espartana. Esa que dicen que se llama Violatte es una espectro muy agresiva. Me costó creer que era mujer – comentó Camus.

- ¡OE, Copero! ¡Trae más vodka! ¡Y trae tus amiguitas! – exclamó Aiacos desde adentro del salón donde hacían la fiesta.

**Los nuevos espectros entraron en el salón para servir a los demás. Todo era una algarabía de proporciones descomunales, en la que los dioses de los sueños estaban sumidos en un mar de casi-gente.**

- ¡Manigoldo dos! ¡Sírveme vino!… no me obligues a ir a buscaaarteeee – Profirió alegremente Verónica. Death Mask fue a servirle con gesto adusto.

- Apúrense a servirnos, jugaremos un torneo de "Yo Nunca" con los espectros. – ordenó Ikelos, golpeando la mesa.

- Bien… yo quiero comenzar a recitar, y luego siguen los de mi izquierda hasta completar los invitados. La temática esta vez será: Pandora – Recitó en voz alta Silpheed de Basilisco.

- ¡Recitaré yo primero! "Yo nunca… Dejé de ver a Pandora como una niña". – dijo Queen de Alraune en voz alta. Rune, Minos, Violatte, Verónica, Byaku y un pequeño grupo de espectros bebió de su vaso.

- Me toca. "Yo nunca… desconfié de los métodos de Pandora para obrar" – Profirió Gordon de Minotauro y todos beberion de sus copas.

- "Yo nunca… comparé a la anterior Pandora con la actual. – recitó Violatte en su turno. Casi todos bebieron de su copa.

- Yo nunca extrañé los viejos vestidos reveladores de Pandora – Pronunció en voz alta Verónica y casi al totalidad de invitados bebieron de su vaso.

- ¡Eso lo dijiste a propósito para que todos bebieran! –Dijo Youma de Mefistófeles.

- ¡Ése es el objetivo del juego! – exclamó el espectro de Nasu.

**Todos se divertían en la fiesta, a excepción de dos espectros que se mantenían al margen del resto.**

- Pandora no ha escuchado mis razones. ¡Esas escorias Atenienses jamás serán dignas de servir a Hades-sama! Y ella nisiquiera me deja hablar personalmente con mi señor Hades. ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! – exclamó enfurecido Kagaho de Benhu golpeando la mesa.

- Yo tampoco confío en ellos. Pero ha sido inútil. No he podido razonarlo bien con Pandora-sama. Pero no dejaré pasar ni un solo error de esos seres despreciables. Es más, desconfío especialmente del copero de Acuario. Siempre cuando debe probar las bebidas se excede, especialmente con los vinos. – respondió Radamanthys.

- ¡Corderito! ¡Más licor por esta mesa! – gritó Caronte, ya ebrio entre muchos otros espectros.

- Cierto. Tal vez estos nuevos espectros puedan incursionar en la industria del entretenimiento. ¡Sírveme más vino, Espectro de Acuario! – Profirió Oneiros.

- Es del tipo de borrachos diplomáticos – Dijo Phantasos, quien molestaba a Shura, y se rió.

- Debemos regresar al Mukai. Lamento arruinarnos la diversión de ahora, Pero es orde de Hypnos-sama.- se quejó Morpheo y al instante los dioses de los sueños se fueron.

- ¡Que siga la fiesta! – gritó Wimber intentando animar las cosas.

- Menos mal que ahora puedo tranquilizarme sin ese dios mirándome todo el tiempo – suspiró aliviado Afrodita, feliz de que Morpheo se había ido.

- Necesito entretenerme con algo… Ahora, bailarás para mí ¡COSMIC MARIONETION! – exclamó Minos atrapando entre sus cuerdas al espectro de Piscis.

- No cabe Duda, Athena nos ha abandonado. Pero, nunca nos rendiremos, seguiremos luchando por nuestro ideal de Justicia – masculló Saga entre dientes y muchos espectros se le burlaron.

_Continuará…_

------------------------------------*o*----------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** _XD ¡muchos reviews del mismo autor de una sola vez! Perdonen que haya demorado tanto esta subida pero este capi me costó bastante porque no quería alargarlo, pero al final resultó un poco mas extenso de lo que acostumbro y encina tuve que soportar muchas mas responsabilidades de las que quería. Quería prolongar el sufrimiento de los nuevos espectros. Y lo haré ((risa maligna))  
_

**Aclaraciones:**

* **Nuevo espectro:** apareció en el capitulo 160 de LC. Youma de Mefistófeles.

***Yo Nunca:** este en un juego de borrachos parecido al "drink" con el objetivo de solo beber, y de paso, conocerse entre amigos y rmper el hielo. Y hasta divertirse. Los jugadores se turnan para hacer declaraciones que empiezan con "yo nunca". Los que cumplan lo que dicen la declaración, deben beber de su vaso. Por ejemplo: cuando Queen dijo que nunca dejó de Ver a Pandora como una niña, muchos que sí veian a Pandora como una niña bebieron. ¿No es tierno?. Algunos sólo beben sin importar lo que se diga porque es un juego simple, pero sirve también para conocer algunas cositas de los otros.

* **¿Cómo llegaron a ser espectros los santos de Athena es parte de la trama?:** un poco, los espectros anteriores deben cuidar de Pandora. Como Rune Dijo: no desconfían de ella con un montón de Bishounens, sino que desconfían de los caballeros mismos. La guerra santa y el Fin de los espectros son parte de este fic.

***Aioros se la pasaba bien en Eliseos y Athena abandonó a su suerte a sus santos:** Deducción mía por así decirlo. Death Mask y Afrodita nos demostraron lo horrible del Meikai y cómo sufrieron más tormentos que los que hubieran sufrido en las prisiones.

En el próximo capi: la guerra santa y lo que hacían los espectros que NO luchaban.


	16. La Guerra Santa Parte I

**Capítulo 16: La Guerra Santa- Parte I.**

**Los espectros habían estado esperando con ansias ese día desde hace ya más de dos siglos. Fue entonces que una noche…**

- ¡Tres!.. ¡Dos!.. ¡Uno!.. ¡¡¡FELIZ ROTURA DE SELLO!!!- exclamaron los espectros muy felices y brindaron alegremente en una fiesta masiva.

- ¿" Feliz Rotura de sello"? … ¿Por qué siento que estoy rodeado de imbéciles? – farfulló Kagaho de Benhu, al margen de la celebración.

- ¡Bah! ¡Qué amargo! ¡Únete a la celebración! – le gritó Youma de Mefistófeles, en espíritu festivo y agitando una botella de licor de Frutilla.

- ¡Somos libres de salir por sangre fresca a la tierra! – exclamó gozosamente Wimber de Murciélago.

- No te emociones, vampirito. No creo que nos vayamos a divertir tanto en esta guerra como en la otra. - Le dijo Cube de Dullahan.

- bueno, miren el lado positivo: Si Pandora-sama no nos deja luchar en esta guerra porque pelearán los ex santos de Athena ¡Eso nos da tiempo para salir a divertirnos! – sugirió Queen.

- ¡Secundo su idea! – exclamó Gordon de Minotauro.

- ¡Necesitamos más hielo por aquí, copero! – le gritó Caronte a Camus que seguía sirviendo a los espectros.

- ¡Esta vez la victoria será nuestra! – Acompañó Sylpheed, derramando su bebida sobre Death Mask.

- Mas les vale que lo que Pandora les ordene lo cumplan con excelencia. Saben que no aceptaremos errores y no he olvidado que quedaron impunes a sus castigos.- sentenció Lune mirando a Saga y a Shion.

- No te preocupes, los mantendré vigilados- dijo Myu en su forma de Oruga, llenando de Fairyes el lugar.

- Me parece innecesario que Hades resucite también a los santos de Plata en esta ocasión. Aunque creo que ya lo ha hecho antes. – opinó Byaku de Nicromante.

- ¡Yay! ¡Baila, Capricornio! – exclamó Verónica poniendo hielos dentro del Surplice de Shura en su espalda.

- ¿Dónde estabas que demoraste tanto en llegar, Verónica? – preguntó Violatte.

- Preparando la ropa de Pandora-sama. Tiré todos sus vestidos de la guerra pasada. – respondió el espectro de Nasu y muchos lo miraron molestos, por lo que Verónica agregó:

- ¿Qué?... ella es la pequeña Heraldo que cuidamos todos estos años y es poco apropiado que muestre su piel tan indefensamente ante todos estos hombres ¿Verdad, Radamahtys? –

- ¿¡Por qué me lo preguntas a mí!? -

- Espectros: Es hora de que vayamos a la tierra. – emitió Pandora interrumpiendo el festejo, saliendo de Giudecca con su tridente.

**Los espectros se reunieron en las tropas que irían al castillo Heinstein. Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys lideraban cada una de estas, como ya antes había pasado.**

**Pandora era escoltada por Kagaho de Benhu en el carruaje que conducía Chesire.**

- ¿Algo te molesta, Kagaho? -

- Señorita Pandora, yo reconozco su autoridad y lugar como Heraldo de mi señor Hades-sama. Pero… aún no entiendo el sentido de darle semejante responsabilidad en nuestra misión a esa escoria Ateniense. – le respondió el espectro de Benhu, enfadado.

- Es que... yo aprecio mucho la vida de los espectros, así como mi señor Hades que es un dios misericordioso. Para mí, sus vidas poseen gran valor que no debe ni debió desperdiciarse para acabar con las miserables vidas de los santos de Athena en la guerra. - respondió pacientemente Pandora. Kagaho la miró algo sorprendido y ella agregó:

- No es una misión difícil para ellos traer la cabeza de Athena, ya que conocen el santuario y sus debilidades. Además, la vida que Hades-sama les ha concedido en el mundo humano tiene un límite y están vigilados por las Fairies de Myu. ¿Realmente crees que confío en ellos? -

**Al llegar al castillo Heinstein, en el mundo de la luz.**

- ¿Oíste eso, Kagaho? Los roles se han invertido, Pandora es la que cuida de nosotros ahora. En cierta forma me conmueve. – comentó Chesire al ver a la heraldo entrar en el castillo.

- No es necesario que todos los espectros estén aquí. Me parece algo estúpido que las tropas se presenten si no harán nada y No puedo razonar con Pandora-sama. Si me necesitan, estaré en el Meikai.- respondió el espectro de Benhu y se fue.

**Los espectros estaban organizando qué harían esa noche tan especial en la que el sello se había roto. **

- ¿Era necesario que trajera hasta aquí el arpa de Pandora-sama? – preguntó cansado Radamanthys, quien había transportado el pesado instrumento hasta el castillo.

- En algo hay que mantener a Pandora-sama ocupada mientras nosotros buscamos qué hacer – respondió Aiacos, sonriente.

- Esta guerra está prácticamente ganada: la mitad de caballeros dorados está muerta, de los caballeros de plata casi no queda ninguno y los caballeros de bronce no son motivo para preocuparse. ¡Ah! Y sin contar la traición a Athena de algunos de sus caballeros. Yo me ofrezco a llevarnos a un lugar más divertido que éste. – sugirió Chesire, subiéndose al carruaje de Hades de nuevo.

- ¡Yo te sigo! ¡Vámonos de este sitio destartalado! Necesitamos un cambio de ese ambiente lúgubre al que estamos acostumbrados ¿no? – secundó Verónica de Nasu subiéndose al carro.

- Será sólo por esta noche. Podremos volver en un rato.- dijo Byaku de Nicromante, sumándose al grupo.

- Vamos, Tokusa, esta será una buena experiencia para ti. Las fiestas del mundo de la luz no se parecen a las que hacemos en el Meikai – le sugirió Youma.

**Así, un gran grupo de espectros se fueron de juerga a quién sabe dónde en el mundo humano y el Castillo Heinstein era inundado por paz, tranquilidad y silencio. Mientras tanto, Radamanthys transgredía la regla más importante del Meikai: "No desobedecer a Pandora". **

- Por Orden de Radamanthys-sama: veinte espectros que pertenezcan a su tropa deben atacar el santuario para conseguir la cabeza de Athena. – profirió Zeros de Rana a la totalidad de espectros del lugar.

- Es una lástima que no podamos ir con ustedes a festejar, pero nadie va a aburrirse esta noche. – dijo Myu aún en su forma de Oruga.

- Ya que Radamanthys y los peones se quedan a cuidar aquí, creo que seguiré a los demás espectros a divertirse. Deséenle suerte a Radamanthys para que no sea Pandora quien acabe con su vida. – dijo Minos.

**Decidimos cortar esta escena y seguirle la pista a los espectros que se quedaron en el Meikai. **

- Esto es aburridísimo. No puedo esperar a que los demás santos lleguen a Yomotsu. – pensaba en voz alta Fédor de Mandrágora, preparando instrumentos de tortura.

- Ese caballero de Piscis hizo un gran trabajo con el campo de flores aquí. – opinó Pharao, en la segunda prisión.

- Pues le hubieras dejado criar sus rosas. – le dijo Orpheo, recogiendo algunas flores para Eurídice.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se las lleves a tu novia? –preguntó el espectro.

- Pues muchos espectros hubieran podido hacerse inmunes al veneno de sus flores. Me sorprende que un espectro tan ilustrado como tú no pensara en ello, Pharao – respondió el santo de Lira y se fue. Pharao se quedó pensando unos momentos y se enfureció más con Orpheo.

- ¿Qué están haciendo en Cocytos? ¿Los demás qué no fueron a la tierra? – preguntó Valentine en la octava prisión.

- Radamanthys nos ordenó quedarnos en el Meikai. – contestó algo molesto Queen, mientras enterraba a los santos de Plata que habían muerto nuevamente a manos de los caballeros de Bronce.

- Son pura basura inútil. No sé por qué Hades-sama los revivió – opinó Sypheed, pateando los restos de sus Surplices.

**En la primera prisión Lune de Balrog juzgaba las almas como de costumbre. El Meikai estaba más que tranquilo sin la presencia de muchos espectros (muy aburrido). Y así pasaron las horas de esa noche.**

- Miren… ese parece un buen lugar para visitar. Hay mucha gente, luces y comida – dijo Chesire al grupo de espectros que estaban detrás suyo.

- "Feria Estatal" – leyó en el cartel Byaku, y vislumbró asombrados los juegos y a la gente.

- No sabía que el circo también había venido. Sus disfraces están muy elaborados – opinaban unas chicas mirando la horda de espectros que colmaron el lugar.

- ¿De donde eres, chico? – preguntó una acercándose a Minos.

- De Noruega. – respondió este, extrañado.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¿¡Eres un Súper modelo noruego!? – gritó la chica emocionada. Un grupo de fans se abalanzó sobre el espectro de Griffo, que aunque no se quejó, no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué te quitaste el Surplice, Verónica? – preguntó atónito Tokusa.

- Porque así me veo mejor. Este hábito es más cómodo de lo que imaginas. – respondió el espectro de Nasu. En ese momento, un chico le invitó unos tragos en una cantina de ahí. Invitación que Verónica aceptó con gusto.

- ¿Cómo se la estarán pasando la tropa de Radamanthys y los otros? – preguntó Edward de Silfo, en medio de la algarabía del lugar.

- Estas luces marean y música sí que es rara. Todavía no averiguo de dónde proviene. - pensaba en voz alta Tokusa, y Wimber le ofreció un vaso con licor.

**Mientras tanto, los espectros de la tropa de Radamanthys peleaban en el Santuario. El combate se desarrollaba muy diferente a como Pandora lo había planeado, pero como a todo esto ya lo vimos en la serie, mejor volvamos a ver a los espectros que se habían escapado a divertirse.**

- ¡Pronto todo este mundo será nuestro! – exclamó feliz Youma de Mefistófeles disfrutando de diversión en la feria estatal.

- Esto de hacer fila para subir a esas máquinas no me gusta. Pero si matamos a la gente será mas trabajo después para nosotros en el Meikai –

- Sí, pero esta gente morirá de todas formas cuando la utopía de Hades-sama se establezca en la tierra - dialogaban espectros entre sí.

- Pues aprovechemos a divertirnos. – dijo Wimber.

- Es una lástima que los otros se pierdan de esto. – opinó Violatte, paseando con Aiacos y comiendo algodón de azúcar. Unas chicas fanáticas del yaoi empezaron a seguir a la espectro de Behemonth y al de Garuda.

- Los siento señores, pero temo advertirles que hay menores en esta feria y sería de mi agrado que mantuvieran su relación amorosa en secreto para preservar sus mentes y para que sus padres no se quejen. – ordenó un oficial del lugar a la pareja.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Aquí hay millones de parejas paseando de la mano aquí! – reclamó Aiacos.

- Sí, pero están conformadas por un hombre y una mujer, aclaro. – dijo el policía.

- ¡Beeeh! ¡Qué mentalidad cerrada! ¡Jijiji! – exclamó Verónica, tomando unas copas con unos chicos del lugar y Tokusa que se sumó tímidamente al grupo.

- La única forma de que nadie dude del sexo de Violatte es verla sin su Surplice.- aclaró en voz baja Chesire mientras se reía.

- No es el único espectro al que le pasa eso ¿Verdad Chesire? – dijo Edward y le guiñó un ojo.

**Decidimos censurar la escena del asesinato de ese oficial de policía. Sólo podemos decirles que fue brutal, pero nadie lo notó por la gran algarabía del lugar. La feria estatal duró toda la noche, y al llegar el alba, los espectros debían regresar al castillo Heinstein para volver al Meikai. Gran parte del grupo no estaba enterado.**

- Estoy muy cansado. ¿Ustedes también regresan? – preguntó Minos a Violatte y Aiacos.

- Seh… los otros respondieron que vienen al rato. Además, creo que les ha ido bien a los demás en la misión en el Santuario. Ya no siento el cosmos de Athena. – respondió el juez de Garuda.

**Algunos espectros de las tropas de Minos y Aiacos los siguieron de regreso al Meikai antes que lo que quedaba de la tropa de Radamanthys. Para desgracia de los espectros que no estaban presentes, Pandora ordenó que destruyeran el castillo de Heinstein, el cual era la entrada al inframundo.**

**En ese momento en el Meikai:**

- Pues estoy verdaderamente complacido de poder arrojarlos a su condena eterna. Espero que disfruten su estadía en el Meikai – profirió Fédor de Mandrágora, arrastrando a Mu, Aioria y Milo hacia el abismo de Yomotsu.

- En ese caso, ¡no iremos solos! – Exclamó Aioria, y Milo tomó al espectro del talón cuando los echaron a las profundidades del precipicio. Fédor murió al caer, quedando sellado en el rosario de Shaka.

**Volviendo con los espectros que quedaron el la tierra, recordamos que éstos debían volver urgentemente al Meikai porque estaba amaneciendo y Pandora se enteraría de la huída.**

- ¡Rápido, Chesire!... ¿¡No puedes conducir más a prisa!? – exclamó alarmado Edward de Silfo.

- ¡Tokusa! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas embriagado sólo con licor de Durazno! – expresó Verónica.

- ¿Dónde quedaron los que faltan? – preguntó mareado el espectro de Hannuman.

- ¿Se habrán quedado matando gente? – inquirió Byaku.

- Conociendo a Wimber… tal vez sí. Esperemos que vuelvan pronto. – respondió extrañado Verónica.

**Desgraciadamente, el estado de ebriedad de Chesire, causó que el carruaje chocara contra otros espectros, provocando algunas muertes.**

- Chesire… no puedes dejarte morir por algo así. Somos espectros – murmuró débilmente Byaku.

- es cierto… pero prefiero morir así que padecer el tormento de cuando Pandora se entere lo que le hicimos al carruaje de Hades-sama. – contestó el espectro de Caith Sith.

**Al oír esta repuesta, muchos otros espectros también se dejaron morir para no soportar el castigo de la heraldo cuando ésta se enterara de la pequeña fuga a la feria estatal. Volvemos al Meikai.**

- ¿Estás bien Radamanthys? Te veo muy mal – preguntó Minos.

- Pandora-sama se enteró de mi error de enviar parte de mi tropa de espectros al Santuario y casi me mata. Esas vidas fueron desperdiciadas completamente, aunque me complace que Athena se haya quitado la vida por sí misma – respondió el juez de Wyvern.

- Eso es una buena noticia - agregó Aiacos.

- Estas pérdidas afectarán mucho a Pandora-sama. Lo mejor sería no informarle de las muertes de los demás espectros y mucho menos de los intrusos que entraron al Meikai. - sugirió Radamanthys.

**Y así, la guerra santa se llevaba a cabo y en poco menos de 12 horas, la vida de muchos espectros de Hades se había perdido quizás para siempre, aunque muchos seguían vivos aún. Este número comenzaría a reducirse por la totalidad de Santos de Athena y a la diosa misma que estaba en el Meikai. Pero eso lo dejamos para el capítulo que viene.**

Continuará…

---------------------------*o*------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** _¡se acerca más el final! ((lágrimas)) decidí dividir la guerra santa en dos partes a modo de como recibimos los OVAS de Hades. Espero que hayan notado que en este capitulo NO ha muerto la totalidad de espectros nuevos conocidos en el Lost Canvas. A decir verdad, el objetivo de este fic es un poco agregar detalles de las cosas que no vimos, siempre con algo de comedia._

_Me quedaron muchos puntos por aclarar, espero que les haya gustado este capi más relajado._

**Aclaraciones:**

***Resucitan a los Santos de Plata:** ¿Por qué no los hice sufrir antes? Bueno. En el capitulo pasado tomé la línea argumental del Manga, en donde sólo resucitan a los Goldies como espectros. Pero en los OVAS también incluyen a los santos de plata, que no hicieron nada productivo.

***Los vestidos de Pandora:** la Pandora que vimos en la guerra más reciente es más seria que la de Lost Canvas en su vestimenta. El motivo por el cual expliqué esto fue raro y dejé muy paternalista la actitud de Verónica, pero es un fic familiar, después de todo.

***El silencio del Castillo Heinstein**: era muy sospechoso el silencio del lúgubre recinto de Pandora y por eso imaginé que las tropas de Aiacos y Minos que menciona Radamanthys no estaban presentes. Vimos muchos soldados y peónes, pero no vimos a los otros jueces y espectros conocidos. Imaginaba algo posible.

***La existencia de los nuevos espectros y su muerte:** Todo este capítulo trata de "lo que no se vio en las ovas ni en los cómics oficiales" XD. Es difícil darle fin a muchos personajes a los que tanto quiero, pero como su existencia no parece ser real en los OVAs y/o e el Manga de Kurumada sobre la guerra reciente, decidí inventar una muerte no tan seria para ellos.

* **Minos: el súper modelo noruego:** chiste guiño de los Padrinos Mágicos, de un episodio en el que Timmy era llamado "Gah!!", y era reconocido como un súper modelo en una feria. Jejeje, fue puro delirio. Espero no les moleste. Si no le entienden, ignórenlo.

_Aprovecho a pedirle disculpas a Violatte, pero yo también la confundí con un varón cuando la vi con su Surplice por primera vez._

En el próximo capitulo: el fin de la guerra y la muerte de los que faltan.


	17. Una nueva Oportunidad

**Capítulo Final: La Guerra Santa - Parte II / Una nueva Oportunidad.**

**En el capítulo pasado, la guerra santa había comenzado hacía solo unas horas y las vidas de muchos espectros habían quedado selladas en el rosario del actual caballero de Virgo. Éste era quien acompañaba a la diosa dentro del Meikai, que a su vez, formaba parte del grupo de intrusos en los dominios de Hades.**

- ¡Volvemos a vernos, señorita Athena! – exclamó sonriente Caronte al divisar a Saori.

- ¿Nosotros nos habíamos visto antes? – preguntó la diosa algo extrañada.

- Algo así. Espero que esta vez sí tenga con qué pagarme. La última vez sólo recibí cabello, y no soy precisamente un barbero. – contestó el balsero y se rió.

- ¡Que insolencia! ¡No toleraré que trates a Athena con tanta familiaridad y soltura! – exclamó el santo, indignado.

- Espera, Shaka. Nosotros debemos llegar a Eliseos.- Aclaró la joven, deteniendo al santo.

- El viaje les saldría algo caro porque hay que llegar muy arriba de este río. Eliseos está al lado del río Lethe. – respondió el Balsero.

- No tenemos nada para ofrecerle. – confesó la diosa con simpleza. Ante esta respuesta el balsero se fue molesto.

- Es por eso que este río lo cruzan sólo los espectros y las almas. Los dioses son unos tacaños: la gente les da ofrendas y sacrificios y ésta diosa ni siquiera me ofrece una mísera moneda por darle una indicación – mascullaba el balsero mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- Tendremos que hacer este camino a pie, Athena.- suspiró Shaka y emprendieron el camino río arriba por el margen del Acheronte.

**Dejando atrás a este par, la noticia de los intrusos que se habían metido en el Meikai se estaba corriendo lentamente. Esto se debió a que los espectros que se enfrentaban a los tales, sucumbían bajo el poder mismo de los actuales Santos de Athena.**

- Puedo sentirlo. El caballero de Libra está aquí. Su cosmos es idéntico al de hace 243 años. – murmuró el espectro de Benhu y salió al encuentro del santo mencionado.

- Espera, Kagaho. No dejes que Hades-sama se entere de semejante noticia. Sería muy penoso preocuparle por cosas sin importancia. – ordenó Pandora seriamente antes de que éste se fuera.

**En ese momento, en la segunda prisión: **

- ¿Por qué demorarán tanto estos espectros? No era necesario que fueran a la tierra todos ellos. Se supone que hoy tocaba bañar a Cerberos, el lugar ya está apestando. – se quejó Pharao, en ese momento, escuchó unas voces.

*- ¿Pero qué es este olor? Huele como si hubiera una bestia salvaje…. ¿¡Qué es eso!? –

*- ¡Seiya! –

- ¿Y ahora qué?...- se preguntó el espectro de Sphinx, y vislumbró a los intrusos de los que había escuchado.

**Como los detalles de la pelea de Pharao y de la muerte de otros espectros no tan importantes los han explicado tanto en el manga como en los OVAs, mejor veamos qué pasa en otros lados. **

**Río Acherón.**

- Fue una gran idea congelar el agua para pasar, Hyoga -

- Es que no tenía nada con qué pagarle al balsero. Ni muerto le daría la cruz de mi madre. -

**Quinta prisión:**

**-** Resultaron ser verdaderamente inútiles los esfuerzos de todos. Me dijeron que la diosa se suicidó. - comentaba Sylpheed.

- Lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlos pagar por sus pecados que esa pérdida de tiempo en revivir a los santos de Athena caídos.- opinó Queen.

- No importa. De todas formas, ahora no serán más que cualquier alma que padece en el Meikai los tormentos que merecen. – opinó Gordon, y arrojó dentro del laberinto del Minotauro a los ex espectros.

- Afrodita, Death Mask, Camus, Saga, Shura… conté 5. Esperen un momento. Falta uno.- dijo extrañado Aiacos.

- Aiacos-sama, la señorita Pandora requiere su presencia en Giudecca urgentemente - interrumpió Violatte.

- Dejaré en tus manos a los intrusos, Violatte. – se despidió el juez de Garuda.

- Es cierto. Falta el espectro de Aries. ¿Dónde estará? - preguntó Gordon, atónito.

**En ese momento, en Eliseos.**

- ¡Ha pasado un largo tiempo! ¡Qué alegría ver que ha llegado a Eliseos, Gran Patriarca! – pronunció alegremente Aioros, dándole la bienvenida a Shion.

- Menos mal que al morir esta vez me cubría la sangre de la diosa Athena. Así NO tendré que volver al Meikai. Ese lugar es horrible. – suspiró el ex espectro de Aries, aliviado.

- ¿Sangre de Athena? – preguntó atónito el santo de Sagitario, mientras una musa le servía vino.

- Sí. Están en plena Guerra Santa. Creo que esta vez con sólo prestar tu armadura a los de bronce no será suficiente, Aioros. Yo les encomendé el armadura de Athena. – respondió Shion, y las musas lo invitaron a jugar, jalándolo del brazo.

- ¿Insinúas que vaya a ayudarles yo mismo?... Gran Patriarca… Gran maestro… Shion-sama… ¿¡Acaso no me está escuchando!? – insistió Aioros.

- ¡Señor Shion! ¡Nos encantan sus cejas! – recitaban las musas alegremente, profiriendo más risitas tontas y deleitando al lemuriano.

- Bueno. Tendré que ir al Meikai para saber qué pasa y qué puedo hacer. Espero no perderme. – concluyó Aioros.

**Séptima prisión:**

- Creo que Shaka y Athena se me han adelantado mucho. Este lugar es demasiado grande y no recuerdo la última vez que lo visité. ¿En dónde estarán? – pensaba Dohko de Libra, intentando encontrar al santo de Virgo y la diosa en el Meikai.

- Me sorprende que te sigas viendo igual que hace 245 años, Dohko.- pronunció Kagaho deteniéndolo.

- ¡Es por el Misophetamenos! - contestó el santo, tomando una posición defensiva.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó un espectro menor.

- ¡"Misophetamenos"!. – respondió Dohko.

- ¡A que no puedes repetirlo 3 veces y rápido! – recitó el espectro peón A, y Kagaho le dio una mirada asesina.

- Pues espero que sea mucho más que apariencia lo que eso te dio. – dijo el espectro de Benhu, y al instante, comenzó un combate igual al que llevaron en la guerra santa Pasada.

**Octava Prisión, Cocytos:**

- Oigan, carecerá de importancia lo que voy a decirles, pero el collar que tiene este caballero cambia de colores.- musitó un espectro viendo al actual caballero de Aries, el cual estaba enterrado en el hielo.

- Si ese collar no estuviera bajo el hielo, sería un buen regalo para Pandora-sama – opinó Valentine, demostrando poco interés y hasta aburrimiento.

- ¡Acaba de cambiar otro grupo de cuentas! –

- ¿Por qué no van a ver si no hay nuevas noticias de los intrusos en el Meikai? – ordenó el espectro de Harpy, algo fastidiado.

**Debido a que la muerte de muchos espectros fue demasiado rápida, haremos un movimiento de cámara simplificado en el rosario de Caballero de Virgo… acerquen más la toma... más cerca, más cerca, un poco más cerca… ¡ya esta! ¡Se pueden escuchar voces y divisar las almas de los espectros encerrados!... observen minuciosamente.**

- ¡Esto es increíble! – se quejó Giganto de Cíclope.

- Cierto. Creo que ustedes perdieron forma con respecto a la guerra pasada. Los derrotaron rápidamente. – pronunció Chesire.

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú jamás has matado a nadie! – le gritó Pharao, unas cuentas más arriba.

- ¡Tú tampoco! ¡Y si lo hiciste, fue de gente sin importancia! – le replicó Edward de Silfo, tres cuentas separadas de la que ocupaba la de Sphinx.

- ¡En la guerra pasada acabé con la vida del santo de Sagitario! – se defendió Pharao.

- En realidad fue un suicidio. No importa, de todas formas, sabemos que eres un inútil, no hace falta que pongas excusas – le replicó Youma de Mefistófeles.

- ¿¡Ah si!? ¡Ven a decírmelo aquí, viejito! –

- No es motivo para pelear. Hay muchos otros que los derrotaron más rápido – opinó Verónica, intentando calmar los ánimos.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque tampoco mataste a nadie! ¡cómo Iwan! – le gritó Raimi, 20 cuentas más lejos de él.

- ¿¡Qué!? -

- Deberían guardar silen…-

- ¡TÚ TE CALLAS, LUNE! – le gritó Fédor de Mandrágora, denotando su molestia.

- Miren… está llegando otro – pronunció Tokusa, con aires de sorpresa mientras otra cuenta cambiaba de color.

- ¿Phlegyas?...- preguntó Cube de Dullahan.

- Así es. – respondió ese espectro, al lado de la cuenta de Mils de Elfo.

- Menos mal que no me tocó el lugar al lado de Niobe. – suspiró de Rock de Golem.

- ¿Esto se parece a estar dentro de una crisálida, Myu? – preguntó Verónica, intentando buscar un tema de conversación para pasar el rato.

**Veamos qué hacen nuestros queridos jueces mientras las cuentas cambiaban de color encerrando el alma de los espectros en la cuenta.**

- Es bastante extraño eso de que el cuerpo de Hades-sama vagaba en la tierra como un caballero de Athena. – opinó Aiacos.

- Es un dios. Supongo que no es necesario que tenga un cuerpo para administrar el Meikai – razonó Minos.

- ¿A dónde vas, Radamanthys? – preguntó el juez de Garuda.

- Tengo un asunto pendiente.- respondió el juez de Wyvern y se fue.

- Eso de que nos durmiéramos en el concierto de ése no se vio nada bien. – opinó Aiacos.

- Cierto. La fiesta en la feria nos dejó exhaustos. Pero ya está bien. El caballero de Lira está muerto y nosotros bien descansados. Mejor sigamos a ver qué hace Radamanthys. Confío en que los demás ya mataron a los otros intrusos del Meikai - respondió Minos.

**En Giudecca, Pandora cuidaba de Hades, que había ocupado el caballero de Andrómeda. Lejos de allí, Kagaho había perdido en el combate con el caballero de Libra. Las cuentas del rosario continuaban tiñéndose por la sangre derramada de los espectros. Mientras tanto.**

- Señorita Athena. Le sugiero que regresemos por el camino que recorrimos, puedo sentir el cosmos de Hades. – dijo Shaka.

- Sería lo mejor. Confieso que nos hemos perdido.- respondió la diosa.

- ¡Ustedes no pasarán de aquí! –interrumpió Violatte de Behemoth.

**El combate fue bastante corto, el santo de virgo derrotó a Violatte con su técnica "Tenma Hou Fuku" y selló su alma como la de otros espectros que enfrentaron en el camino. **

- No había sido un combate justo. La diosa usó su cosmos para debilitarme – se quejo Violatte ocupando su lugar en una cuenta.

- Fue algo parecido a lo que les pasó a los santos en el castillo Heinstein. – respondió Verónica, mientras las otras voces discutían caóticamente de cuenta a cuenta.

- ¿Hasta cuando estaremos aquí encerrados? – preguntó Tokusa, impacientemente.

- Hasta que pase una de dos: si sellan a Hades-sama, nuestras almas volverán a sus puestos en el Meikai a trabajar como siempre. O si Hades-sama gana esta guerra, y si es posible que nos libere de esta prisión redonda y pequeña, seremos libres. – respondió Lune, razonablemente.

- Confío en que Hades-sama ganará esta guerra y nos liberará. – pronunció Kagaho.

- Lástima que no podamos apostar sobre eso. – agregó Caronte.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí? – preguntó Myu.

- Hace poco. Estaba flotando inconsciente en el río Aquerón y el bote se tumbó cuando algo saltó sobre él y morí ahogado.-

- ¡Vaya mala suerte! –

**Lo que van a leer ahora, tiene continuidad antes y en plena resurrección de los santos de Athena.**

- ¡Miren quién llegó! – exclamó Chesire, cuando reconoció el alma del caído juez de Garuda en una cuenta que se estaba tiñendo.

- ¿En dónde está Violatte?- preguntó Aiacos.

- Allá, en la cuenta número 87. – respondió Byaku de Nicromante.

- ¿Les pusieron número a las cuentas? – preguntó con curiosidad Violatte.

- En algo teníamos que ocupar el rato. Es decepcionante estar esperando por los demás espectros encerrados aquí. No deberían ser derrotados tan fácilmente, y menos en el Meikai, donde no podemos morir. – pronunció Youma.

- ¿Tienes alguna noticia nueva que darnos, Aiacos? – preguntó con aburrimiento Ox.

- Hades poseyó el cuerpo de un niño de la tierra hace unos momentos. La figura que vimos de él todos estos años era una ilusión. – contestó aún sin entender Aiacos.

- De mensajero sirves, pero para pelear en esta guerra no. Jamás dejaré de pensar que eres un inútil, "Suikyou" – le contestó Kagaho a Aiacos.

- ¿Van a iniciar otra discusión? – preguntó Lune, con mucho fastidio.

- Siento como que nos movemos – prorrumpió Chesire.

- Es imposible. Recuerdo que cuando el caballero de Aries actual murió, trajo el rosario consigo, incluso ahora que está enterrado en el hielo.- respondió la voz del recién llegado Valentine

- No está enterrado en el hielo. ¡Sí nos movemos! – exclamó Wimber.

- ¡Llegó Radamnathys! – exclamó sorprendido Aiacos.

- Si Minos no muere, talvez haya una oportunidad de ganar.- agregó Byaku con aires de decepción.

- ¿cómo estará Pandora? – preguntó Zeros de Rana, recordándoles su misión a los espectros de cuidar a la ya no tan pequeña heraldo.

**Para estos momentos, los santos de Oro rompieron el muro de los lamentos y encomendaron la misión a los caballeros de bronce la victoria de la guerra. Fue entonces que los últimos espectros se presentaron en Giudecca y fueron derrotados.**

- Siempre acompañando a Queen, Górdon. Pues la verdad que siempre quise confesarles que veía mucho mas que "lazos de amistad" entre los espectros de la tropa de Radamanthys – pronunció Verónica, al ver llegar a las cuentas las almas de Sylpheed, Queen y Gordon.

- Espero que el señor Minos no se vaya a morir. De ellos puedo entender que hayan muerto en manos de caballeros de Bronce, pero no lo esperaría del tercer juez de Hades – opinó Byaku, y en ese momento, el alma de Minos ocupó la cuenta número 103.

- No tenía idea de lo que había más allá del Muro de los Lamentos que despedazó mi cuerpo, pero al menos morí invicto. Caronte, me debes la apuesta que hicimos cuando el sello de Athena se rompió. - dijo Minos, con aires de orgullo, pero con mucho odio impregnado.

- Esas cosas ya no importan. – respondió Caronte impregnando su voz de simpleza, para eludir la deuda.

- Seguro que habrá oportunidad de volver y vengarse. No pueden derrotar a los dioses. – dijo Violatte.

- Miren. Llegaron los últimos. – pronunció la voz de Radamanthys.

- Tenemos que darles una mala noticia. – dijo un alma de los últimos que llegaron.

- Estamos seguros de que un caballero de Bronce de los que se dirigían a Eliseos hirió de muerte a la señorita Pandora. –

**Al pronunciar esta noticia, todos los ex espectros enmudecieron dentro del rosario de las 108 cuentas.**

- ¿Estas bien, Verónica? Estás haciendo vibrar mucho tu cuenta y agitando la mía. - preguntó curiosamente Chesire.

- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Ella está muerta!… aparte de haber perdido la vida de la pequeña a la que criamos, ¡le fallé a mi señor Thanatos de nuevo! – contestó enérgicamente Verónica, lleno de tristeza y amargura.

- Le fallamos al señor Thanatos al dejarnos morir así y al dejarla morir tan joven a Pandora. – acompaño Tokusa, con aires de decepción y tristeza.

- No solo a Thanatos. También a Hypnos y sobre todo a nuestro señor Hades-sama. – Agregó Kagaho, haciendo sacudir violentamente la cuenta que ocupaba su alma debido a la ira que le invadía.

- ¡Malditos sean todos y cada uno de los santos de Athena! – exclamó Minos.

- Seremos rechazados. Demostramos que no somos dignos de servirle a Hades y tal vez no tenga en cuenta nuestras almas cuando gane esta guerra. – dijo con tristeza Byaku de Nicromante.

- No estoy segura de que eso vaya a pasar. Esos idiotas son capaces de producir milagros con sus cosmos por más débiles que sean. Yo lo he padecido. – confesó Violatte, angustiada.

- Eso ya no importa. Estaremos aquí encerrados por toda la eternidad.-

**Las voces de los espectros se lamentaban en la oscuridad de Meikai, inaudibles para cualquier oído. Pandora yacía en silencio al final del hoyo en el Muro de los Lamentos, mientras el rosario de las 108 cuentas la coronaba.**

**Mientras tanto en Eliseos, Hades fue derrotado y, por consiguiente, todo su reino se desapareció con él… excepto las almas que lo habitaban.**

**No todo estaba perdido para los espectros y Pandora…**

- Radamanthys -

- ¿Es usted, Señorita Pandora? – preguntó Radamanthys en la oscuridad al ver acercarse la silueta de una joven de cabellos negros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ya no estamos dentro el rosario? – inquirió Aiacos, atónito.

- Esto es porque los Santos de Athena han derrotado a Hades seguramente. – respondió Pandora gentilmente.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Violatte, acercándose.

- El reino de Hades ha desaparecido con él: El Meikai y Eliseos ya no existen. – explicó la ex heraldo.

- ¿Y qué pasará con las almas de las personas cuando mueran? – preguntó Lune.

- Reencarnarán automáticamente, supongo. – dijo Minos y Pandora asintió.

- Eso es una buena noticia, pero parece que los espectros somos los únicos que estamos aquí, flotando en este vacío. – agregó Verónica, feliz de volver a ver a la niña que había cuidado por tantos años.

- Eso es porque fue mi deseo convocarlos aquí para decirles esto: Se nos ha otorgado el don de un futuro y una esperanza, espectros... No, ya no "espectros"… Ahora son libres. ¿Servirían a un dios a cambio de vida eterna una vez más? – preguntó Pandora.

**Algunos de los presentes sonrieron, otros cerraron sus ojos y asintieron, otro grupo negó enérgicamente con su cabeza, y el resto guardó silencio para meditar o porque no sabrían qué hacer.**

- Si somos libres, ¿podremos ir a la tierra? – preguntó Pharao.

- Así es. Viviremos la vida como cualquier persona. El meikai siempre fue un lugar de castigo para las almas, pero si ya no existe, no tendremos otra opción que reencarnar eternamente. – explicó la ex Heraldo.

- Eso quiere decir que…. Podremos hacer lo que queramos – dijo Aiacos y sus ojos tomaron un brillo indescriptiblemente amenazador.

- Bueno… no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad.- Dijo Violatte y sonrió aliviada.

- ¡Vamos al mundo de la luz! – exclamó Caronte animadamente y muchos espectros comenzaron a agitarse, a gritar y aplaudir como locos.

- Siempre podremos volver a vernos. No es como si fuera un adiós definitivo. Siempre podremos encontrarnos en el Muro de los Lamentos, sé que en la tierra hay uno. – dijo Minos, mirando a un grupo de espectros emocionados.

**Todos los espectros comenzaron a desaparecer rumbo al mundo de la luz, el mundo de los humanos. **

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Radamanthys? - preguntó Pandora, quien se había quedado última.

- Recuerdo de un día en que me encomendaron cuidarla, Pandora-sama – respondió el ex juez de Wyvern. Pandora le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído a nadie antes, y partieron hacia el mundo de la luz, juntos…

**Epílogo.**

**Descubrimos el futuro incierto de algunos ex espectros en la tierra, pero no el de todos. (Hay preguntas que el Google no puede responder.)**

Pharao se convirtió en una estrella de Rock en una banda conformada por él como guitarrista, Chesire en la batería, Edward de Silfo en el bajo y Fédor de Mandrágora como Vocalista (sin necesitar la cara gritona de su Surplice). El nombre de la banda fue "Cerberos".

Actualmente, Pharao vive muy bien en una masion y se compró tres perritos adorablemente monstruosos a los que llamó: Radamanthys, Sísifus y Orpheo, personas que recordaba con mucho "amor" de la guerra.

Aiacos volvió a encontrarse con Violatte que había reencarnado en una familia judía y se convirtió a la religión para poder casarse con ella. (Aclaro: sí, tuvo que pasar por lo de la circuncisión.)

Giganto (de cíclope) se dedicó a su nueva fe, convertido al budismo. La corta pelea que había tenido con Shaka de Virgo anteriormente lo dejó marcado de por "vida".

Minos incursionó en la industria del entretenimiento, siendo un marionetista famoso dedicado a darles vida a los personajes como los Muppets o Plaza Sésamo. Su industria imperialista monopolizó al mundo de una forma más siniestra y macabra que Disney. Pero él estaba muy contento al poder aún torturar a grandes masas del mundo, manipulando al público al que dirigía sus actos.

Tokusa reencarnó en "Lemuria", no, no es el continente extinto, sino un parque temático de Lémures. Crió a una familia de monitos y luego quiso matar a los padres, excepto a la monita "Yuzu-chan", que se escapó.

Radamanthys conoció a Pandora en la universidad, se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos: Valentine y Sylpheed. Todavía estamos intentando saber el porqué y darnos una explicación lógica. Lo único que sabemos es que los dos hijitos aman y admiran mucho a su padre.

Myu estuvo incursionado en los Carnavales de Río de Janeiro en Brasil para ganar el premio al "mariposón". Desgraciadamente, ese premio se lo arrebató Verónica, y con el dinero del premio, se fue a vivir a Italia, rodeado de lujos y bishies. Myu ganó al año siguiente.

Gordon Se dedicó a trazar el recorrido de la Corrida de toros en Pamplona. Los toros que morían en el festival pasaban directamente al frigorífico que Queen fundó.

Kagaho inició su propia empresa dedicada a los fuegos artificiales, en Japón. Sabemos que conoció a una linda chica y están saliendo.

Lune se dedicó a trabajar en una biblioteca, hasta que fue secuestrado por la que escribe estas líneas.

- Es mentira, no fui secuestrado. – farfulló Lune, leyendo lo que escribí.

- Bueno, ya basta. Mejor terminemos con todo esto…-

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _¡EL FINAAAL!!! ((Llorando desconsoladamente)) Le agradezco a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic, Que gracias a Dios se publicó con tanto éxito. Gracias por cada review y cada lector. Gracias a mi musa, que esta loca._

**Ultimas Aclaraciones.**

***El objetivo de este** **fic**: fue, un poco, agregar datos que no vimos de la serie de Saint Seiya, como el paradero de Aioros y luego el de Shion que no regresó a destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, muchos de esos detalles fueron inventados por mi, para que encajaran en la historia.

El objetivo fue, también, divertirme torturando a los espectros que son personajes que no tienen tanta atención como merecen. Esos Dorados se llevan toda la gloria, igual que los de Bronce. ¬¬… ya veremos qué proyectos vienen con los otros descuidados caballeros.

* **Los diálogos marcados con asterisco:** fueron sacados del manga de Saint Seiya, lo primero que Shun y Seiya dijeron al entrar a la segunda prisión.

* **La cronología de este capítulo: **seguí el orden que va de los Ovas de Saint Seiya Meikai Hen. El epilogo es cosa imaginada mía, puro delirio fantasiesco en el cual me dediqué a decir burradas irreales, no les hagan caso si no le gustan. El humor se volvió absurdo, como lo de meter conversaciones entre los espectros metidos dentro de las cuentas del rosario de Shaka.


	18. Omake

**Capítulo Omake**

_**Aviso: este capitulo no agrega nada a la trama y esta fuera del fic en sí, pero es en agradecimiento dedicado a todos los reviewers y readers de este humilde, pero delirante fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: todos los espectros son idea de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Los OC en este caso, no me pertenecen, usé los nombres de los reviewers sin permiso para poder sorprenderlos, sin ánimos de Lucro. Sólo por Agradecer.  
**_

_Nota: nombres de reviewers en itálicas._

- ¡No puedo creer que por fin terminamos esta historia! ¡Estoy muerto de cansancio! – suspiró Sylpheed, sentándose en la silla de la directora.

- Bueno, en todo caso, si te mueres, volverás a la tierra según lo que dice el capitulo final del fic. – respondió Queen, leyendo el libreto por última vez.

- La directora está loca. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces Cerberos se escapó y terminé dentro de sus fauces. – farfulló Chesire, abanicándose con una carta de una fan.

- aww…¡Pobre Chesire! – susurró _UchihaDiana,_ sentada junto a Kagaho en un sillón.

- ¡Pero en este fic nos divertimos mucho! No hay tanto material "Fanmade" de nosotros que aparecimos en Lost Canvas. – dijo alegremente al entrar Phantasos, acompañado de los otros dioses del sueño y Thanatos.

- Parece que somos los primeros en llegar. Aún no entiendo el objetivo de esta pérdida de tiempo a la que llaman "fiesta" – farfulló Hypnos, molesto de entremezclarse con humanos.

- Parece que todavía se están organizando, dijeron que esta vez se reunirían para celebrar mmh… Qué cosa no recuerdo, pero la autora estaba muy emocionada – dijo Verónica, decorando el lugar.

- ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Hagamos fiesta y agreguemos líneas, aprovechando que los demás no están! – exclamó alegremente Zeros.

- Dijeron que no íbamos a salir en este capítulo por ser feos, pero pudimos negociar algo con la directora. – agregó Raimi, entrando con botellas de bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo y sabores.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Yo también puedo jugar al "Barquito Peruano" esta vez? – preguntó _Hika-Sei,_ apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Minos? – preguntó Aiacos, trayendo unas cajas.

- Nah, sólo me queda conectar estos cables y todo estará listo. Faltan los demás invitados y la excusa para darle al público sobre el porqué de la fiesta. –

- Yo ya terminé de ubicar las sillas. Esperemos que la autora no nos torture mucho en este omake. – dijo Violatte. La vemos vestida por primera vez con una minifalda.

- ¿Violatte era mujer? – Exclamó sorprendida al entrar _Mikaelaamaarhcp_. Violatte ignoró el comentario de la reviewer, pero le dio una mirada asesina a quien escribe estas líneas.

- Jeh. Esa no la esperaba. ¡Qué ocurrencia! Y parece que todavía queda mucho para hace sufrir a los espectros – dijo _Sanae Koneko_

- ¡Radamanthys! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! – exclamó _Gilraen-Shaulah_ al entrar y corrió a abrazar al rubio.

- ¿Aún no comienza la fiesta? – preguntó Pharao al entrar.

- Hola Pharao. ¿Cómo está "Kero"? – preguntó _Minelava_.

- Está atado en la puerta. La directora dice que no se admiten mascotas aquí adentro. – explicó el egipcio.

- Awww, pero si es un animalito tan adorable que no le haría daño a nadie. – contestó _Minelava._

- Ese animal está tan mal entrenado que fue capaz de faltarme el respeto a mí, que soy un dios. No es seguro que esté con nosotros - objetó seriamente Morpheo, recordando cuando Cerberos lo engulló.

- ¡Jah! Eso te pasa por olvidarme tan seguido. – murmuró _Sanae Koneko_ y el dios del sueño la miró de reojo.

- Creo que habrá confusiones con eso de usar las palabras "dios del sueño" estando Hypnos y sus hijos aquí – dijo Valentine, sirviendo algunas copas.

- ¡Pero me alegra que los hayan incluido de invitados a los dioses en la fiesta y no sólo a Hypnos y Thanatos! – profirió _Kairi Sparda_.

- Me alegro de estar invitado también y no lo esperaba. Parece que las fiestas con los espectros son verdaderamente divertidas, según vi los desastres que hacían en los capítulos del fic. –alegó _marcus_ al entrar.

- ¡Jeh! ¡Cierto! Las fiestas son verdaderamente salvajes con los espectros. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Radamunchisnuchis! – exclamó _Ale-chan_ saliendo de la nada y abrazando a Radamanthys.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mi hermanito Rada es muy pequeño para que lo abraces así! – objetó _Gilraen Shaulah_ molesta.

- ¿hermanito? – preguntó _Ale-chan_ algo desconcertada.

- Larga historia. – respondió el juez de la gran ceja.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE "DE LA GRAN CEJA"!? – reclamó Radamanthys molesto cuando yo escribía estas líneas, mientras todos los invitados reían a carcajadas.

- Jeh… tiene razón, deberías haber aprovechado la pincita para depilar que Pharao te regaló en tu cumpleaños. – alegó _Mikaelaamaarhcp._

- ¿La autora no va a venir? ¿Por qué se celebra la fiesta? – preguntó Oneiros.

- El cumpleaños de Lune de Balrog – respondió Byaku, terminando de ordenar la mesa de los bocadillos.

- El cumpleaños de Yue-Tsuki-Moon-Lunatoon-Lune-Rune-sama – agregó _Yumiko Tsuji_, entrando junto a Myu, que ya no estaba tan mariposón.

- ¡Cuantas variantes para el nombre de Lune!- dijo sorprendida _Ale-chan._

- Cierto. Para Radamanthys también. – agregó Myu.

- Realmente la autora debería venir. No se anima porque cree que los nosotros nos vengaremos por las cosas que nos hizo pasar en el fic. Pero somos seres civilizados y no seremos tan duros con ella, ¿verdad? – dijo sonriente Minos y los demás se quedaron pensativos.

- ¿Cómo le hará para venir si está escribiendo esto? – preguntó Aiacos.

- Es más ¿por qué dicen que celebramos el cumpleaños de Lune si él no está? – agregó Violatte.

- Magia – respondió _Yumiko Tsuji,_ viendo la cantidad de licores por elegir.

- Son detalles y nada más. Pero no podemos desperdiciar todo esto. Hay que celebrar algo ¿No? De perdida decimos que celebramos el final de este fic – agregó Wimber, bajando la luz.

- No creo que sea el último fic que vaya a realizar con nosotros, de todas formas. – sentenció Radamanthys, algo molesto.

- Pues a mí me gustó mucho – dijo _Angel de Acuario_, llegando de improviso.

- ¿hay alguno que haya escapado del sufrimiento de este fic? – preguntó Tokusa de Hannuman. Silencio fue la respuesta recibida.

**Los invitados siguieron llegando a la fiesta y pronto las actividades que estaban preparando los espectros estaban listas. **

- ¡Shhh! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Apaguen las luces y escóndanse! – Gritó Iwan de Troll.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Aléjate de mí, cosa horrorosa! – gritó Phantasos al ver acercase a Zeros.

- Los feos no debieron ser invitados – farfulló_ Ale-chan._

- A los que si debieron haber invitado fue a los santos de Athena. – opinó Verónica, sonriente.

- ¿En dónde está Pandora a todo esto? - preguntó _LaRoussSeidy._

**Por la puerta entró Pandora y cuando todos gritaron "sorpresa", la ex heraldo dio otra descarga masiva.**

- Y yo que pensaba que iba a perder sus poderes dejando atrás el servicio a Hades – dijo Aiacos, en el suelo.

- Disculpen mi intromisión y que llegara tarde. Tuve asuntos importante que tratar antes de venir – se excusó Pandora.

- Bueno. Ya están todos los invitados importantes de la fiesta. ¿Quieren que juguemos al "Drink" esta vez? El karaoke está preparado y también la proyección especial de esta noche – sugirió Minos, ante el desconcierto de los invitados y de algunos dioses. Verónica entendió el desconcierto y dijo:

- Yo les explicaré mientras nos escondemos cuando venga Lune así lo sorprendemos. "Drink" es un juego bastante conocido en el que l-

- ¡Silencio! ¡Esta vez estoy seguro de que Lune viene! – gritó Chesire.

- ¡Al final es varón! Dijo: "estoy seguro"– prorrumpió _Hika-Sei _sonriente.

- ¡Shhh! – silenció Byaku desde abajo de la mesa del pastel.

- ¡qué escándalo! – alegó _marcus._

**Lune de Balrog entró y la mayoría de invitados exclamó:**

- ¡SOOOORPREEESAAAA!! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Lune de Balrog se exaltó mucho y hasta sonrió, pero continuó con su semblante serio, y al entrar, se puso tapones en los oídos.

- Cuando toquen las 12 de la noche será navidad… porque el cumpleaños de Lune es el 24 de diciembre, ¿no? – preguntó _Mikaelaamaarhcp._

- Bueno. Pero como todo esto se lee sin alguna fecha aparente, podemos hacer lo que queramos. Además, los espectros no festejamos Navidad. – dijo Pharao.

- Ya no somos espectros. Podemos hacer lo que queramos – dijo Ewdard de Silfo.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos a brindar! – exclamó Caronte, agitando una botella de Vodka, y al instante, Minos se la arrebató.

- Su atención por favor – gritó Youma de Mefistófeles golpeando un tenedor en su copa. – los siguientes que voy a nombrar tienen que retirarse de la fiesta por orden de la directora porque dice que arruinarán las fotos: Zeros de Frog, Stand de Beattle, Raimi de Worm, Deep de Niobe, Giganto de Cíclope, Rock de Gólem, Gregory de Gembu y Aiacos de Garuda.-

- ¿¡Cómo que Aiacos!? ¡Es el más sexy de los 3 jueces! – exclamó _Mikaelaamaarhcp_ indignada y sorprendiendo a Violatte que estaba detrás suyo.

- No creo que él arruine la foto – dijo _LaRoussSeidy._

- Seh, pero aquí dice que le cae mal a la autora. – respondió Youma y le dieron otro papel.

– Corrección, leeré textualmente lo que aquí dice: Aiacos de Garuda puede quedarse porque algunos invitados lo quieren; pero Youma de Mefistófeles tampoco puede quedarse como los feos por ser muy viejo"… ¿¡QUÉ!? –

- Ya oíste, vagabundo. Mejor te vas. – ordenó _UchihaDiana._

- Al menos nosotros podemos quedarnos. – suspiró_ Angel de Acuario._

- Bueno. Al mal paso a darse prisa. No les arruines la fiesta a los demás. – acompañó Kagaho, aún al margen de la celebración junto a _UchihaDiana._

**La fiesta se celebraba con normalidad, la autora de lo que leen todavía no estaba presente en el festejo. Aprovecho a dar detalles de lo que se hacía en la fiestita:**

- Aquí vamos a proyectar los capítulos de los Campos Eliseos de Saint Seiya Hades, que es lo que nosotros no pudimos vivir porque estábamos sellados en el rosario del caballero de Virgo. Con estos videos jugaremos al "Drink" – explicó Minos, apagando las luces de la habitación donde se proyectarían videos.

- Espero que todos tengan sus copas. Cada vez que escuchen la palabra "Seiya", ustedes deberán beber. – dijo Valentine, viendo a la totalidad de invitados que querían jugar.

- ah, ya entiendo cómo se juega al "Drink". ¡Uy! Si tomamos cada vez que dicen Seiya nos emborracharemos al termino del primer OVA – opinó _Hika Sei._

- ese es el objetivo del juego. – Agregó Hypnos, que también iba a jugar.

- Será como una comedia muy, muy barata, y muy, muy mala. – dijo Morpheo, seriamente.

**Mientras tanto:**

- ¡Es tu turno! – exclamó Sylpheed pasándole el micrófono de Karaoke a Aiacos.

- "No te debes preocupar, si todo te sale mal, viajemos a la ciudad… tranquilízate y relájate en la ciudad hay juegos y arte… ¿¡Qué m***** es esto!? – exclamó enfurecido Aiacos.

- No te quejes, Aia-chan! Es de una serie no apta para menores de 15 años. – explicó _Yumiko Tsuji_

- Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario porque hay menores leyendo esto, Aiacos - dijo Verónica.

- ¡Beh! Ellos ven peores cosas. ¡Es mi turno! – respondió _Ale-chan._

- ¡No! Mejor que cante Radamanthys – sugirió _Gilraen Shaulah_, dándole el micrófono.

- "Yo quisiera que supieras cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí…" ¿¡Quién fue el encargado de escoger esta música!? – se quejó el juez.

- No te preocupes. Les sonará bien, cuando estén ebrios. – dijo Kagaho en tono burlón.

- ¡Jajajaja! Nunca pensé que vería a los que fueron en los 3 jueces de Hades así. ¡Me encanta! – exclamó _Kairi Sparda._

- ¿Te diviertes? – preguntó Phantasos, ofreciéndole un vaso de vino a Oneiros.

- Sí, supongo. Lo peor sería que pongan a cantar a Morpheo… mejor retiro lo dicho, hay algo peor. – respondió Oneiros, notando Caronte estaba cantando muy desafinadamente. Ikelos ya estaba desquitándose con los otros invitados de la fiesta.

- Qué caótico. – opinó marcus, zafando de uno de sus ataques.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? – le musitó Pharao a Pandora y bailaron al son de lo que cantaba Byaku.

- aw… ¡Radamanthys se pondrá celoso! – dijo _UchihaDiana._

- ¡Entonces que baile conmigo! – exclamó _Ale-chan._

- ¡Que mi hermano es muy joven para bailar con chicas!... ¡oh! Tengo que ira trabajar. Nos vemos la próxima vez – farfulló _Gilraen Shaulah, _saliendo de la fiesta.

- Radamanthys es muy popular entre las chicas.- opinó Myu, mientras se paseaba por el lugar buscando un colirio.

- Cierto, es mi favorito- dijo _Angel de Acuario_, ayudándolo a buscar.

- Pobre Cerberos que debe estar afuera solito. – dijo _Minelava._

- No creo. Estará acompañado por los demás que arruinarían las fotos. – le aclaró Chesire.

- ¿Y dónde estará Nana?... ella es la autora y ni siquiera su musa, Clover esta presente. – preguntó extrañada _Blerak-Princess_

- Ni idea. ¡Vamos a cortar el pastel! – Exclamó Verónica, trayendo a Shura jalándolo del brazo.

- ¡Qué bueno que lo han traído!.- dijo Phantasos, algo emocionado.

- Bueno, es que él en algún momento fue espectro. De todas formas, no estará mucho, no merece estar aquí.- opinó Thanatos.

- ¡Que venga Hades-Shun-sama! – Gritó _Yumiko Tsuji,_ levantando una copa y todos le siguieron el ejemplo para iniciar un brindis.

**La fiesta continuó con normalidad, Lune soportó la algarabía y el jolgorio del festejo un par de horas, hasta que…**

- Es una lástima por la autora, debería haber venido. Esta fiesta está muy buena- profirió Queen.

- Por cierto… Tampoco está Lune. Estuve buscándolo.- dijo extrañada _Blerak Princess._

- ¡Qué cosas con él! Debería aprender a soportar más el ruido.- opinó Pharao.

**Pasadas unas horas del festejo, ya a las 5:30 de la mañana, algunos se habían dormido o se habían ido de la fiesta. **

**Para estos momentos, los espectros aprovecharon a armar un torneo en la Playstation de Nana, la autora que no dio señales de vida en la fiesta hasta ahora. (jejeje, estuve ocupada "escribiendo", lo juro!)**

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido esa carrera ya? este control no sirve – se quejó Radamanthys

- Desconecté tu control hace 5 minutos. - le respondió Aiacos.

- ¡Jaja! ¡No me la esperaba! ¡Última vuelta!... Somos tú y yo Aiacos... solos tú y yo...- susurraba Minos, adelante en la carrera.

- ¡No lograrás distraerme con esos comentarios estúpidos, Minos! – contestó el ex juez de Garuda, cuando de pronto, su auto se estrelló.

- ¿Minos volvió a ganar? – murmuró muy cansado Kagaho, dormitando en el regazo de _UchihaDiana._

- Seh. ¡Este juego es una porquería! – exclamó Aiacos.

- Deberían guardar silencio. Hay muchos que duermen.- sentenció Lune, entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Déjame disfrutar mi momento de gloria! – dijo sarcástica y burlonamente Minos.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – preguntó Verónica, guiñándole un ojo y en mirada cómplice.

- No daré detalles.- respondió Lune, y todos quedaron viéndolo.

- ¡Hola a todos! Vine a hacer mi aparición! – entré diciendo, pero nadie me hizo caso.

- La fiesta acabó.- aclaró Violatte.

- No importa, de todas formas nos divertimos mucho. ¿Verdad Lune?-

**Luego de esta línea en la que no aclaré los detalles de lo ocurrido, más o menos todos se hicieron la idea de en lo que estuve ocupada y el paradero del cumpleañero.**

**Lune carraspeó y se sentó a disfrutar lo que quedaba del festejo. Bueno, así fue como celebramos el cumpleaños de Lune y del éxito del fic "Cuidando de la pequeña Pandora" que ya acabó. Gracias todos.**

_**Aclaracion Omake.**_

**- Las canciones del Karaoke son el Opening y el Ending de Card Captors Sakura, en versión latina.**

**- Espero que no me hayan quedado muy OOC, mis queridos reviewers. He tenido el placer de intercambiar palabras con algunos de ustedes, y con otros la desgracia que no. Pero para mí, son muy importantes y su apoyo me ayudó mucho a seguir. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
